Different Destiny
by Senju-HiMe
Summary: What if Tsunade had come after Kyuubi's attack? Will she be willing to help little Naruto? What about Jiraiya? Pairings: Jiraiya/Tsunade, and maybe others. Language and lemon
1. Motherly Murder

**Author's Notes:**

**Oh well, new story, yay! This one is not going to be a one-shoot… but I will keep writing it only if you tell me you like it… cause I'm not really sure if this is going to be liked!**

**Anyways, read slowly and have fun! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto of an of the characters in the series! **

**1. Motherly Murder**

Shouts of joy and pride echoed the streets of Konoha. That day was a day of celebration. The Kyuubi had been killed and the village would come back to be the peaceful home everyone anxiously had waited. No more tears from mothers who lost their husbands, no more horrified thoughts after a bloody day of seeing your friend you knew since being Gennin die, and no more traumas from children who couldn't sleep because of hearing all the agonizing cries and the monster's cry of victory.

Everything would change from now own... wouldn't it...?

----Hokage's Tower----

"I will not accept it. You can't just pretend nothing is going to happen to him!" An anxious Jiraiya exclaimed heatedly.

The Hokage stared at his former pupil. "And what would you do if you were Hokage?"

Jiraiya smirked. "First of all, I would make a new law ordering all women-."

The door behind them was brusquely opened and a mad busty blond walked in, her honey eyes glaring at the two men in front of her. "What the hell just happened here!?"

Sensei and student looked at her surprised. "Tsunade! I thought you would never come back." Sarutobi asked.

Shuddering, Jiraiya moved to a side to let her walk to her sensei's desk. She ignored his question. "Why the f*ck didn't you tell me the idiot of Jiraiya's student had died!! What the hell is the f*cking reason!!" Tsunade was really pissed off.

The two men remained silent. Pinching the bridge of her nose she tried her best to control herself. "What happened?"

Placing a hand over her shoulder, Jiraiya answered. "The Fourth used a new jutsu he created. It permits to seal anything in a human body."

As a medic, Tsunade knew every cure had its consequences. "So he died."

Sarutobi calmly answered. "You even said it before."

There was silence. Tsunade didn't really know Minato since he became Hokage after she left with Shizune. Although she knew he was one of those stupid men who would give up his life in order to protect his village. A brave, but wrong man. She turned around to look at Jiraiya. Beneath the shinobi emotionless mask, she could see all the pain and sorrow hidden in those dark eyes.

Noticing her stare, he quickly gave her a smile and tried his best to drink the pain, though it got stuck inside his throat, choking him. It hurt him so much to have lost his dear student. It was like losing his own son. Her honey eyes told him she perfectly understood his feelings, offering a glass of water to swallow the damn pain.

Tsunade broke their silent connection and looked back to the Hokage. "And who's the unlucky brat?"

A electric wave of shame ran through Jiraiya, numbing his mouth. Feeling his condition, Sarutobi answered for him. "His own son."

Slamming her hands over the desk, Tsunade glared Sarutobi. "How did you let him!? Do you know how much is going to cost the brat's life!? You perfectly know how the citizens in front the boy are going to react!"

Placing again a hand over her shoulder Jiraiya started. "Hime-"

Moving away from his touch she glared at him. "Don't 'Hime' me! I don't give a sh*t about whatever you're going to say Jiraiya. You should be in my side, but you allowed Minato do this f*cking madness! For God's sake!! We're talking about a child's life! I-I can't believe it…" She sat down on the couch and tried to calm down. "At least he has her mother... Doesn't he." Tsunade eyed the Hokage warily.

"She died giving birth. It had been complicated."

Tsunade groaned and grabbed Sarutobi by the Hokage clothes, making him stand up from the chair. She hissed dangerously, "You should have called me."

"You would not have come anyways. And your hemophobia..." Jiraiya trailed off, referring to the Sannin's incapacitating fear of blood.

Tsunade stiffened reflexively at the mention of her 'condition'. She let him go. Calmly, she walked back to the couch. Absently, she began picking the dirt from behind her polished nails. "Where's he?"

Jiraiya sighed. He didn't like the way things were leading to. "In the hospital."

Freezing, the blond Sannin looked at the men wide-eyed. "In the hospital." She repeated.

"In the hospital… Tsunade? Are you okay? Tsunade!" The said blond had began to tremble with anger.

"How could you be so stupid! Damn it!" Tsunade stood up and jumped through the opened window closely followed by a surprised Jiraiya.

"Tsunade!! Where the hell are you going!?" Tsunade was going top speed and Jiraiya knew he would not be able to catch her. Shortly after, she disappeared in the shadows of the buildings. "Damn woman."

---- Konoha's Hospital----

Tsunade crushed the wall of the hospital and ran through the hallways pushing the people that were on her way, ignoring the yells of complaint and surprise. She didn't stop to look at the hospital map to know in which floor the 'brat' would be. She knew the hospital. She knew it too well.

Left… right… upstairs… straight… right… upstairs… left… straight… upstairs… straight… STOP!!

Catching her breath, Tsunade could hear the innocent cries of the newborn. Carefully, she opened the door that led to the rooms of the babies. Smiling warmly, she walked slowly, looking at every face that stared at her curiously, making her motherly instincts rise in an instant. Stopping in front of the next door, she heard a woman talk.

"You will finally disappear from our world, monster." A liquid sound was heard. "I'm gonna make you suffer all the pain you caused us!"

Widening her eyes in fear, the Sannin slammed the door opened and what she saw terrified her. A young nurse of twenty-one years old was holding a sharp syringe full of purple liquid in the air in front of a newborn blond boy. In an instant Tsunade knew what it contained.

"NO!!!" Tsunade screamed in an attempt to stop the nurse, awaking all the newborns who began to cry at unison.

But she was too late.

----Outside Konoha's Hospital----

The white-haired Sannin heard her scream. Climbing up in the wall that remained intact, Jiraiya crushed inside the babies' rooms. Covering his ears to block the newborns' cries, he saw his former teammate on her knees covered in blood. Her eyes were staring wide-eyed at her trembling hands in horror. "Blood." Her whole body began to shook dangerously. "Blood." She whispered again.

Then Jiraiya noticed the woman. In front of Tsunade, a young nurse was laying dead on the floor, her neck twisted in an abnormal way. Her left leg was also twisted. Still warm blood was flowing from a injury in her stomach, dyeing the floor into a scarlet tone.

"Tsunade! What the hell happened!?" He hurried to the nurse's side and checked for pulse. He already knew the answer, but he couldn't believe his dear friend had done what she had done. He looked up to the blond. "Answer me, Tsunade!"

But she couldn't utter a word. Her mind was empty. Only droplets of bloody horror echoed inside her head. She hadn't heard him call her name. Not that she wanted to. What she wanted was to hide inside the sweet silence, to disappear, to be able to float in a dark pool of fantasy. Without needing to face the cruel world. It had taken so much from her. Too much to bear.

"Tsunade wake up!!" Jiraiya shook her shoulders startling her for a second before she went back to her quiet trance. He shook her violently. "Tsunade! Tsunade! Talk to me, damn!"

She was an assassin. A medic who assassinated people. She was a failure. She was not able to save the people near her. Now she was an assassin. A murderer. She wanted to scream her soul out, pull her hair, and burn her skin covered in blood. She was a murderer. She had committed a sin, but she was more than welcome to die, and accept her destiny after life. She was an assassin. A murderer. Her mind screamed a single word over and over. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. Murderer! Murderer! Murderer! MURDERER! MURDERER! MURDER-!

The loud sound of flesh against flesh made her eyes come alive. Her left cheek was hot and it hurt. Tsunade looked up weakly to Jiraiya, a hand over her cheek. "Jiraiya…" Then her eyes went back to the body.

Relieved that Tsunade had said something, Jiraiya didn't miss the way her eyes widened when she looked at the dead nurse. So he hugged her tightly. Not caring if she killed him for getting too close. Because he knew she needed a warm body to hold her at this moment.

Startled by his embrace, hot tears escaped from her eyes. Why did he care about her so much? She could not understand it. Tsunade had always tried to push him away, but he would always come back, like a loyal dog who loved his master. She buried her head on his chest and began to sob. "J-Jiraiya, kill me. Oh please Jiraiya, kill me now! I-I'm j-just a murderer! P-please! I b-beg you!"

He rubbed her back with tenderness. "Shhh… it's alr-."

"No Jiraiya. Nothing's right! I-I shouldn't-t have reacted t-the way I-I did. B-but t-the nurse wanted t-to kill him so I-."

Jiraiya frowned. "Who did she wanted to kill?"

Then Tsunade was able to think coherently, and she remembered somthing. Breaking the hug and standing up, she carefully avoided the body on the floor. She hurried to the cradle in the middle of the room that held an innocent baby. She cradled the quiet boy in her arms and began to check him.

"Tsunade, what's wrong!?"

The blond ignored him. The baby was cold, and the skin color showed a deep purple. Placing an ear over his little chest, she could hear his unregulated heartbeat. But it was slowly fading away.

Tsunade was a doctor and she knew every cure had it's consequences. She looked at her former teammate with tears in her eyes. "Jiraiya…"

**Author's Notes:**

**Please, please! Review and tell me if you liked it! It's going to get better each chapter, I promise! I just had to get out this idea and write it down!**

**About the syringe part, the purple liquid is like a shot given for adults who have heart problems, and your body reacts really quick to the medicine, in an instant… I forgot the name of it xD.**

**So the last line I wrote that, like saying this medicine (the shot kind of thing) can cure people, but it can also harm (making you have blood problems or killing you), if you're not ill or if they gave you a higher doses. **

**So that's it! =)**

**See ya!**


	2. Every Medicine Has its Consequences

**Author's Notes:**

**Yey! Chapter 2 for you guys!! Thanks for the reviews, they really made me happy! ^^ **

**Anotamous-- About the medicine, I don't really understand what is used for... I just know it's for heart problems :/ Thanks for the help anyways!**

**Read slowly and have fun! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any in the series!**

**2. Every Medicine Has its Consequences**

"What the hell is wrong with him!?"

Without looking at the taller Sannin, Tsunade carefully laid down the child on the table nearby. "When you told me the brat was in the hospital... I couldn't believe you had been so stupid to leave him alone..." Without needing to form any seal, the legendary medic began to perform a healing jutsu over his small chest.

Jiraiya looked at the blond baby anxiously. "Are you going to be able to save him!?"

Tsunade stopped for a second. "The nurse attempted to kill him. She has given him a high dose of medicine for heart problems and I'm not sure if his metabolism is going to be able to hold that amount of... F*ck! The blood is running slow!" Both hands now over the heart, she frowned. His skin became a shade of blue...

Then there was silence in the boy's chest. _Damn it! _She poured more chakra on her hands. "F*ck! His heart stopped beating!"

"What!? No! I-I can't believe it! Please Tsunade... if it is a joke, it is not funny..." Jiraiya's voice was shaky and anxious. "Tell me Naruto is going to survive...!"

Neither could she believe it. . _Damn it, come back! _ But there was the cruel truth, in front of her eyes. Before, she had been an incomplete murderer. Now she was whole, after killing an innocent life. Tears now fell from her eyes, leaving an odd sensation behind their path. They dripped over his cold, unmoving skin. _Damn it, brat. Come back!_

His started to shake. Not being able to support his weight, Jiraiya fell on his knees. He looked at the floor ignoring the pain of the fall. But he couldn't ignore the feeling of failure. He had lost him two times now. He had lost the opportunity of restarting, of making things the way he felt were the best. But now it was gone and he had become a failure. Inside, he was sinking slowly in a sea of shame and sorrow. He was tired of failing the people around him. His vicious mind helped him to sink faster. You're a failure... a failure. A failure. A failure. A damn failure. A fucking failure!! It was all dark now. Only the faces of both father and son were seeing. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…_ But his mind would not let him live it down. You're useless… you don't deserve to live… die…! Fucking fail-!

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade's voice made him come back to the surface. She sounded relieved but at the same time weak. "H-he is alive!"

Eyes widening, Jiraiya stood up and stared as the boy's chest went up and down in an effort of catching air. He beamed and embraced Tsunade from the back causing her to jump in surprise. "Oh Hime! Thank you so much! You don't know how much your effort means to me… thank you!" Tears of joy now soaked her shoulder as he kissed her cheek.

Holding back her anger reflexes, she tried to pull away but his grip was strong. She sighed. "The brat's not totally cured and he could die in any moment, Jiraiya. So I recommend you to let me go so I can finish." It sounded like a threat, but a warm smile played on her lips.

----One Hour Later Inside Konoha's Hospital----

The blond Sannin wiped out the sweat from her forehead as she closed the door behind her. Sighing, she looked up at her former teammate. Jiraiya looked at her. Tsunade still had dried blood in her hands and in the clothes. He still could see the dried tears on her cheeks.

"I was _finally _able to calm the babies... we're lucky no one came to check on them..." She said in a casual tone, as if that happened everyday. "Oh, and he'll survive." She added with a small smiled on her lips.

Beaming, Jiraiya hugged her tightly ignoring the smell of sweat and blood of her skin. "I knew you could do it." He whispered in her ear.

Annoyed, Tsunade pushed him away. "Don't push your luck, Baka. But I still don't understand how he was able to come back to life… and he healed himself too quickly if he's a one-day baby… he should have died anyways…" Undoing her ponytails, she let her blond hair fall loose over her shoulders. She shook her head up and down letting the sweat from back of her neck cool down. She then noticed the way Jiraiya was looking at her. "What is it?"

Jiraiya leered. "You can do _that _again. That was damn sexy!"

Blushing furiously, the tempered medic quickly did the usual two ponytails. "I'm not going to hurt you because we're in a hospital. But if you say something like that again…" She showed him her fist.

Jiraiya shuddered. "Alright…" Then he remembered something really important. He looked down to stare at her eyes. "Tsunade… about the nurse…"

Tsunade stiffened and all the anger disappeared. "I know. I-I gotta talk with Sarutobi-sensei right away… though I would have preferred to take a shower first." She sighed and walked through the hallway as Jiraiya followed her closely behind.

"Look Tsunade… You know what happens when…when you kill someone from your own village…" Jiraiya started but Tsunade warned him to be silent by raising her hand. Of course she knew.

That was the last thing they said as they made their way to the Hokage Tower.

----Hokage's Tower----

Sarutobi was busy working on signing the papers that would make him become the Hokage again. He really hated that job. Sighing tiredly, he sat back on the comfortable chair trying to rest for a few minutes. He really deserved. The Hokage had not stopped working since the morning, and then he would have to talk with the council about what to do with the Kyuubi's container.

Calling for the ANBU outside his door, he ordered to not to be bothered by anyone. After the door was closed, his mind began to float around as his eyes closed heavily. No one was going to bother him now. _No one._

Then he heard their annoying voices. "Get out from my f*cking way!" The feminine but dangerous voice said.

"I really believe you should do what she has kindly asked you." The man said.

"I-I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. But no one is allowed to enter, not even one of-."

The ANBU wasn't able to finish his sentence as the woman grabbed him and threw him out of the window. Then --to Sarutobi's disgrace-- the door was slammed opened.

A pissed-off Tsunade and a serious Jiraiya stepped inside the office. "Sarutobi-sensei, I'm so f*cking annoyed by your stupid ANBU. If you ever tell them to not let me go in, I'll be damned if I don't kill them in the instant!"

"Tsunade, the language." Jiraiya warned. He looked at her, who huffed and crossed her arms, and then back to the Hokage. "You don't have enough vocabulary to describe how mad we are. Really, you f*cking old man. We're no bitches you can f*cking play with! I f*ucking hate when you f*cking make us wait outside, as we f*cking have to argue against a damn ANBU who think he can f*cking bitch us as you do!!"

Sarutobi blinked twice in confusion. Then he saw the dried blood covering both of them. Frowning, Sarutobi became serious. "What happened to both of you?"

Jiraiya felt Tsunade stiffen. "I went to the hospital to check the brat…"

"His name is Naruto" Jiraiya reminded her.

"…To check the _brat_, and I saw one of your nurses…" She gritted her teeth. "Injecting the brat…"

"_Naruto_"

"Jiraiya! Let me f*cking finish! Injecting the _brat _a high dose of medicine for heart problems… I was too l-late because she…I got mad… a-and I…"

She closed her eyes as memories ran inside her mind. The woman holding a syringe… the liquid silently poisoning the boy's blood as she hurried to stop her… and then she felt the anger of the moment. The adrenaline as she broke her bones… as she heard the crack sound of the neck when she forced it to twist… and then all the blood in her hands reminding her she had committed a crime.

Sarutobi easily understood what had happened. They remained silent for a minute before he broke it. "So she is… where you able to save Naruto?" Scared, Tsunade nodded. "Tsunade. Even if you're one of the densetsu no Sannin and the grand-daughter of the Shodaime, the law still apples to you too so…"

"I know, damn it!" She burst loudly.

A hand over his forehead, Sarutobi sighed. He hated to talk this way to his beloved students. "I understand you must have been angry… but I'm disappointed by the way you reacted."

"You're disappointed…" Jiraiya glared at the Hokage "disappointed!? That insane girl was going to kill a newborn of _one _day! Tsunade-hime has saved Minato's boy's life… and you say you're disappointed… I can't believe you-!"

"Shut the hell up, Jiraiya!" Tsunade barked. Jiraiya and Sarutobi looked at her startled. She looked at her former sensei. "I'm sorry, Sarutobi-sensei. I… I don't understand why I reacted the way I did…"

"I'll tell you why, Hime. You are a good woman who will always-."

"I said shut up, Jiraiya!!"

Jiraiya stared at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about!? Are you crazy!? Tsunade! You'll be put in jail, or worse, maybe sentenced to death!"

Tsunade closed her eyes. She sighed and with sad eyes she looked at Jiraiya. "Then I will gladly welcome my destiny, Jiraiya. I'm tired of everything. I'm tired of killing lives, and not saving them. I'm _truly _tired."

Her words shocked the two men. Jiraiya grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. "What the hell are you talking about!? You are the best medic in the world that has ever existed! You saved thousands of lifes in the Great War! You have saved _me _hundreds of times! So don't talk _ever _again! Did you hear me!?" Tsunade remained silent. "Damn it, Tsunade."

"Look Tsunade. Don't worry. I'll try my best dealing with the council elders… I have a meeting with them in two hours." Sarutobi said.

"I'll go with you." Jiraiya stated. Before the Hokage could say a word, he added, "I'm the only witness. I can tell what happened."

Tsunade winced involuntarily. "I-I'll go too… I'm the criminal after all."

Sarutobi sighed again. "Whatever. But first we have to deal with the nurse. We can't just leave her dead on the floor... I'll see what I can do."

"Well, if you'll let me, I'll go home to take a shower…" Silently, Tsunade left the office leaving the two men alone.

"So, she overcame her hemophobia?" The Sannin shook his head. "No? And how did she manage to save Naruto?"

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know… When I found her, Tsunade was on the floor trembling. When I called for her, she didn't answer. I guess she was fighting against herself."

"Really… And how did she come back to reality?"

Jiraiya smile satisfied. "I slapped her as hard as I could."

Sarutobi laughed. "You know, Tsunade-hime is not going to let you live it down, right?"

Jiraiya shrugged again. "Mhmm," was all he said.

----Senju Mansion----

It had been a long time since Tsunade had seen for the last time her family house. When she opened the door, Shizune --a sixteen years old woman-- came running to greet her.

"Tsunade-sama! I was so worried about you…!" She gasped at the sight of Tsunade's estate. "W-what happened!?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now I have to wash myself." She explained with a disgusted look on her face.

Inside the bathroom, the blond medic turned the water on and began to undress. She was trying to comprehend what had just happened. Of course she knew all about Konoha's laws since the First Hokage was her grand-father. He had made her study during her entire life about the village's politic affairs, saying one day she might have to take charge of the village, so she needed to be prepared. One of the most important laws was: _A Konoha citizen will not harm another one if the person is not forced or was not doing it in self-defense._ That was the one that applied to her. She thought she was doing it in self-defense… but it really wasn't the case.

Carefully entering the warm water, the Sannin closed her eyes. She needed to get ready for the meeting with the council. Tsunade didn't know why, but she knew there was going to be a hell of discussions.

**Author's Notes:**

**Yey! Second chapter finished! I really hoped you liked it! =) Please be kind and review! Reviews make me happy and motivate me! :D**

**See ya!**


	3. Top Secret Matter

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks for the people who posted a review! **

**  
Anyways, I'm trying to write the chapters fast for all to read them… Hope you like this one! =)**

**As always, read slowly and have fun! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the series.**

**3. Top Secret Matter**

The blond Sannin sighed. Instinctively, she held the baby in her arms closer. In front of her the doors leading to the meeting seemed terrific. A hand over the doorknob, she hesitated. All the confidence in the last minutes had dissipated, leaving unanswered question in the thick air. Was she _really _ready to die? She had thought so…

Looking down to the sleepy boy, a sad smile appeared in the corners of her mouth. Without anyone to protect him, his life would be harsh and cruel. Tsunade wished he was her own son, so she would always be able to hold him tightly and keep him away from the dangers of the world.

Flashback

"_A wish coming true is something a medic should not expect." One day the legendary medic told her young apprentice._

"_I don't agree with you, Tsunade-sama. Wishes are a powerful part of our lives. Without them, we would be half-dead. For a wish to come true, I think you only have to believe in it!" Shizune replied._

_The older woman laughed. "…Then I'm half-dead!"_

End of Flashback

Sighing again, Tsunade finally opened the doors. Everybody inside became quiet, their eyes staring at the new comer. Shuddering, Tsunade made the comparison of hundreds of Beagles in front of a young rabbit. They were the hunter-dogs, and she the weak animal.

Searching for her teammate, she spotted him in the front row sitting next to the Inuzuka. He was also staring at her, arms crossed over his wide chest and a serious expression written on his face.

She walked calmly to Jiraiya's side, who greeted her with a quick smile before placing his shinobi mask back again.

"Ahh Tsunade-Hime. We're glad you have come back." Utatane Koharu said, giving the blond a cold smile. "We have been informed by the Sandaime that there was something important needed to be discussed?" Then she noticed the boy sleeping on her arms. "And who's that baby?" Her face was completely blank while she spoke, but curiosity was found in her voice.

Everyone in the room looked at Tsunade waiting. "Oh, you mean Naruto-kun?" The quiet gasp that escaped from the older woman's lips made Tsunade smile. "I thought it would be safer if he were with me. And about the important discussion… Sarutobi-sensei hasn't told you yet, Koharu-sama?" Tsunade eyed the Hokage warily, who shook his head. "I came to Konoha since I was informed the Yondaime had died…" She stopped for a second. "I was also informed by Jiraiya-san he performed a new jutsu."

"You were informed correctly indeed, Tsuande-Hime." Mitokado Homura said. "I hope you were also informed that this jutsu he created is used to seal anything in a human body?"

Patting Jiraiya's knee with her free hand, Tsunade smiled. "Of course, Homura-sama." She became serious. "And Jiraiya-san also told me he used his own son." She added.

Hyuuga Hiashi --the new young leader of the Hyuuga clan after his father's death-- intervened. "Where do you want to get to, Tsunade-sama?"

The blond Sannin ignored him. "I'm sure you all understand the consequences of Minato's actions, am I wrong? He has put his son's life at risk for the rest of his life."

"Mind to explain?" Koharu asked.

Tsunade looked at Koharu. "He is the container of the Kyuubi, and there are always ignorant people who will think he is the _monster. _Even some of the most powerful clans will think of Naruto as the Kyuubi." She simply said. "We even had today an attempt of assassination."

Among the members whispers began to arise. "What are you talking about!? Naruto was safe in the hospital!" Someone shouted.

"There is not a place in this whole damn village where he's safe!" She yelled back angrily.

Now some clan heads began to look at Tsunade angrily. "You're saying any of us would have the cold blood o harm a child!?" Hiashi asked furiously.

For the first time Tsunade looked at him. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to say, Hiashi." The Hyuuga leader began to complain but she raised her hand. "Today I found a hyuuga nurse who tried to kill the child."

Now clan heads began to stand up and shout to each other.

"What is she talking about, Hiashi!? Did you sent her!?" Inuzuka Tsume asked heatedly.

Hiashi was red of fury. "I'm offended, Inoichi! I would never order to commit such a shameless action!!"

"I'm sure your 'I'm innocent' look is just a way to get away with the problem!" The head of the Inuzuka yelled.

"Tsume-san. You don't have the right to accuse anyone… Tsunade-sama wasn't fair about taking someone's life." Aburame Shibi intervened.

Tsunade gritted her teeth. Their discussion made her want to kill all this pathetic people. Jiraiya still had the serious expression, as well as Sarutobi. Both remained silent.

After some time of bickering one another, Hiashi glared at Tsunade angrily. "Tsunade-sama… Are you trying to accuse the Hyuuga clan!?"

Tsunade glared back and gave Naruto to Jiraiya. The white-haired Sannin gulped, knowing what would happen. She stood up and slammed her hands on the table in front of her. "I'M GETTING TIRED OF ALL OF YOU!!" Everyone stopped talking and sat down quietly, except Hiashi of course. Jiraiya smirked. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT KONOHA! BUT IF ANY OF YOU TRY TO HURT NARUTO… You're dead." The last two words were hissed quietly, but it was full of threat and danger.

"THE HYUUGA IS A HONORABLE CLAN! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS ACCUSATION UNTIL I SEE THE WOMAN WITH MY OWN EYES!" Hiashi shouted.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO RAISE YOUR VOICE AGAINST ME! AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR PRECIOUS NURSE, WAIT UNTIL THE DAY OF HER FUNERAL!!!"

Then a baby cry echoed through the room. Naruto had woken up and had begun to cry, scared of the yells. Jiraiya looked at his old teammate. "Tsunade…"

Without uttering a word, Tsunade took Naruto from Jiraiya's arms and rocked him between her warm arms. She smiled as the baby began to calm down. Looking up to the people staring at her, she frowned. Then she looked from Jiraiya to Sarutobi. "Sarutobi-sensei." She called quietly. "Please tell these idiots what happened. I can't stand them anymore… and Naruto-kun needs me. With your permission, I'll leave the meeting."

"Of course, Tsunade-Hime… Of course." Sarutobi said waving his hand absently.

The female Sannin went to the doors and pushed them open. She really hated the Hyuuga. Their 'I'm perfect and the best' presence made her want to throw up. Huffing, Tsunade walked rapidly through the hallway. Looking down to the red-faced baby, she smiled warmly. "Gomen Naruto-kun. Mommy can get pretty angry if they are mean to you." She cooed sweetly.

In response, Naruto made happy sounds. It made Tsunade change her mind. Maybe a wish could come trueif you really believed in them.

----Inside Council Room----

"What did she mean when Tsunade-hime said the nurse would be seen in her funeral, Sarutobi-san?" Koharu calmly asked.

Sarutobi sighed heavily. "Tsunade-Hime is not a woman who likes to talk in a metaphoric way, Koharu-san. Indeed, she likes to say things directly."

The members of the council gasped. Tsume Inuzuka then talked. "So Tsunade-sama was pissed off and killed her, huh?" The head of the Inuzuka clan was also a really direct woman. She laughed. "In a way, I'm glad she did it!"

Hiashi gritted his teeth. Jiraiya thought that if he continued getting red, the young Hyuuga would finish up becoming a tomato. Literally.

"Quiet dog!" Hiashi hissed.

Tsume glared at him. "I will make Kuromaru eat you and your children if you don't show respect, Hiashi!" She growled.

"No threatening in the council!" Koharu ordered. Tsume and Hiashi glared at each other.

"She killed a Konoha citizen!!??" The hyuuga head clan then shouted. "I say we should sentence her to death!"

Sarutobi raised his hand to silence him. "Hiashi, remember a hyuuga tried to kill another Konoha citizen that could not even protect himself. What Tsunade just did was to save him… But-"

"With all of my respect, Hokage-sama, but even if she's your student-"

"…BUT, she also committed a crime. We have to discuss this first before making a decision. This is a top secret matter, so I hope everyone in this room will be smart enough to not say a word. Agree?"

"Agreed, indeed." Homura said.

"I don't! My clan knows the law, and the law says-"

"We the council established the law. So we ALL know it. Or were the hyuuga the only ones who thought about them?" Yamanaka Inoichi said.

For the first time in the meeting, the Uchiha head clan spoke. "You will have to agree with me, Inoichi, that the First Hokage was also the founder of the law… Being a Senju _and _the grand-daughter of Senju Hashirama, she should perfectly know them… But then again, we're dealing with a Senju. They are known to be a really independent clan… am I wrong?"

Sarutobi sighed heavily. He really hated having the job as Hokage. "We're here to talk about Tsunade-hime's actions… and not about her family, Fugaku… Anyone has a suggestion of how to handle the problem?"

"I propose to make a voting between us." Akimichi Chouza said.

"I think it's fair." Koharu and Homura nodded. Everyone looked at the Hokage.

Sarutobi closed his eyes. He hoped his student would get enough votes to continue living. He looked back to the people in front of him. The Hokage nodded.

Hyuuga Hiashi stood up. "We, the Hyuuga clan vote to sentence her to death." Jiraiya smirked. _What a surprise…!_

"We, the Aburame clan also vote to sentence Tsunade-sama to death."

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow. He thought the Aburame clan would be at Tsunade's side. But now it was his turn. "I, Jiraiya, the Gama-Sennin and one of the Densetsu no Sannin, vote to let her live."

Akimichi Chouza raised his hand. "We, the Akimichi clan, will stay neutral."

Inuzuka Tsume grinned. "We, the great Inuzuka clan… the clan _above _the perfect Hyuuga… will vote to only make her pay for the consequences without sentencing her to death."

Jiraiya suppressed a laughter. Hiashi's face was priceless! He wished Tsunade was with him. He was sure his teammate would really have burst out laughing, and then she would start joking about it. But now it was a time of seriousness. Only the Uchiha clan and the Yamanaka were left, and it was 2 votes to another 2 votes… A dangerous situation.

Uchiha Fugaku smirked. "We, the Uchiha clan, are in favor on sentencing her to death."

Jiraiya frowned. He didn't like this…

Then the last vote.

Yamanaka Inoichi stood up calmly. He sighed and looked at the Sannin for a second, then back to Sarutobi. "We, the Yamanaka clan, say…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**What's the Yamanaka's clan vote??? And what will happen to Tsunade?!?!??**

**If you're asking yourself this… you will have to wait for the next chapter!! But hey, be nice and post a review! ;)**

**See ya!**


	4. Final Decision

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow! I'm going really fast on posting chapters, I think! **

**Anyways, here it is the fourth one!**

**Read slowly and have fun! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the series!**

**4. Final Decision**

Yamanaka Inoichi stood up calmly. He sighed and looked at the Sannin for a second, then back to Sarutobi. "We, the Yamanaka clan, say…" Jiraiya hold his breath. _Please, Kami… please…_Sweat began to fall down his spine, warming his nerves.

Inoichi gave Jiraiya a sad smile. "We say we're going to stay neutral."

Horror drowned the Sannin. Now cold sweat fell from his forehead, dripping over his t-shirt. He could not believe it. Three votes to two votes… in favor to death. He had failed Tsunade. He had not stopped this madness!

Sarutobi looked down sadly. Sighing, he looked up again. "Three votes to two… the death sentence will be held day-"

Then the doors were burst opened and Danzo entered hastily as fast as he could. "I apologize about being late. I had some to attend some business."

Sarutobi stared at the old man who just came. "Oh, Danzo… Excuses are accepted."

Danzo gave him a cold fake smile. "I'm happy to hear that, Sarutobi." He sat down on his seat which was next to Koharu. "Did I miss something important?"

Jiraiya glared at him. "Yes you did… We were just voting if they should kill Tsunade."

Danzo's eyes widened for just a second, but Jiraiya was able to catch the emotion. "What's the reason?"

Hiashi responded quickly. "She killed a supposed 'hyuuga' nurse when she tried to kill the Kyuubi boy. And our votes, three to two, have said she is going to be sentenced to death."

Danzo raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He looked around. "I wasn't here when the voting started, so I still haven't given mine yet…" He stared at an empty spot. "And I can see the Nara head clan was not here either. Why don't you call him so we can really see the final results?"

Sarutobi suppressed a smile. "You're absolutely right, Danzo." The Hokage then called an ANBU who was standing behind them and ordered him to go to get Nara Shikaku.

----After Twenty Minutes----

The doors were calmly opened and young Nara Shikaku stepped inside. Whistling, he sat down on his clan seat. "What's the matter?" He asked absently as he placed his feet on the table. Noticing the serious expressions, Shikaku tilted his head to a side. "What?"

"Shikaku, why didn't you come two hours ago to the meeting?" Sarutobi asked tiredly. Before young Nara Shikaku became the leader, his father had always com late. It seemed it was a genetic trait between the lazy clan.

"Oh, I was watching the clouds, you know. Today there's wind, so I was interested on knowing how the clouds move and are blown away…" He trailed off. He then put his feet on the floor awkwardly and cleared his throat. "This is going to be troublesome…" He muttered.

Then Danzo spoke. "Well, today Tsunade had witnessed a hyuuga nurse attempting to kill the Kyuubi container. She might have been angry, I don't know the reason, because she… Tsunade-Hime killed her to save the boy's life…"

"Nani!?" Shikaku's eyes widened. That beautiful, young-looking woman had killed someone from her own village?!

Danzo continued explaining. "I also came late. And when I arrived they were voting about letting her live or… sentence her to death."

Shikaku stared at Danzo with a blank look. "Oh. So how is it going?"

Sarutobi was now the one answered. "Three to two. Winning the death sentence."

"So it means that Danzo-sama's and my vote are the last ones?"

"Hai."

The young Nara smirked and rubbed his palms. "Okay, let's go." He looked at Danzo. "Do you want to go first, Danzo-sama?"

"It's fine. Go ahead, Shikaku."

"Alright, then… We, the Nara clan, are in favor on keeping Tsunade-sama alive. I mean, what a stupid thing to do if she's the best medic and then you also have to count that our deer are a special gift to-"

"Okay, thank you for voting, Shikaku." Koharu cut him off.

"Troublesome." the Nara leader muttered again.

Jiraiya let go some of the tension inside him. Maybe there was a chance to save her. He looked at Hiashi, then at Fugaku. They seemed tensed, especially the hyuuga leader. He then looked at Danzo, who stood expressionless. But he couldn't jump in joy. No, not now. Everyone knew about the man's hate towards the Third. And maybe because Tsunade was his apprentice, he would gladly let her be killed. _He is such an asshole…_

Danzo stood up very serious. He calmly looked from one member to another until his eyes rest upon the Sannin. "It seems my vote is the infinitive, and the most important since the Nara clan has given it votes in favor to Tsunade-Hime…" He sighed. "Then I'll just say mine… I, Danzo, leader of Root, will vote in favor to…" He stopped for a second, as if reconsidering his vote. "You know what? For once in her life, she's lucky. I'll give my vote towards her!"

----Senju Mansion----

Shizune carefully went up stairs. She was carrying a tea cup and her mentor's favorite cookies. "Shizune! Hurry up!" The blond Sannin yelled.

"Hai, hai!" Shizune huffed silently. Sometimes Tsunade really annoyed her.

When she opened the Sannin's room, she found her laying on the bed painting her nails in black.

"What are you doing?" Shizune asked. What the heck was Tsunade doing with a black polish nails?

Tsunade turned her face around to look at Shizune. She raised her brand new polished nails. "Oh you mean this?" She looked surprised and offended. "I'm preparing myself for my funeral! I thought that if I'm going to die, I want them to remember myself as the gothic medic. You know how much I like to prepare my self for important events." She seems to think about something. "And maybe to light up the mood, I might cut myself to look sad and depressed… Anyways, what do you think I was doing?"

Shizune looked shocked. "Tsunade-sama! You can't joke around by your current situation! I can't believe you don't care at all! At least show some emotion! for Kami's sake!" Tsunade looked at her with a blank expression. "Well?" Shizune said impatiently, but the crazy blond medic kept gazing at her with the same stupid look. The young woman stood up leaving the cup and cookies on the table. "You are unique, Tsunade-sama!" She said closing the door behind her.

Tsunade grinned mischievously . "As a medic I'll give you a little recommendation. I think you should try to stress less… maybe some hot sex will-"

"I will NOT follow any of your recommendations! _Ever!_"

----Back to the Council Meeting----

Jiraiya stared at Danzo in awe. Did he really said what… he heard? Danzo… the enemy of the Third… saving Tsunade's ass? The world must have turned upside down!

Hiashi gritted his teeth. When Danzo had entered the meeting, he immediately thought he would be by his side. But that old man had disappointed him. Eyeing the Uchiha leader, Hiashi could see all the anger in those blood red eyes. He then looked at Aburame Shibi, who also voted for her death. He was quiet, as always. He still couldn't understand Danzo's reason to _betray _them.

Tsume was freely beaming. "Ha! I knew it! Tsunade is at a higher level than you, Hiashi!" Her happy aura made him smile too.

Sarutobi chuckled lightly. It had been a big surprise for Danzo to vote for her. But there might have been something else behind all of these? He stood up. "Well, it seems the voting had changed… Four votes to three… Tsunade is going to continue living!"

Jiraiya sighed in relief. He then stood up and looked at the Hyuuga and Uchiha leaders who seemed irritated. "Haha! Fuck you all, bitches! You can't beat the Great Jiraiya! Hoho!!" He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hiashi stood up angrily. "Hokage-sama! He has insulted the two most powerful clans in Konoha! I insist on-!"

"Ah fuck off, Hiashi." Sarutobi said annoyed.

Everyone laughed except Fugaku and Hiashi. Even Danzo let go a soft chuckle.

---- Senju's Mansion----

Tsunade hummed calmly as she took a sip of the tea. There was something that was bothering her. What if she was _really _going to die? Would her sensei let that happen? And what about Jiraiya? Would they _really _let her die?

Shrugging those questions off, she went to Naruto's cradle that was resting at the end of her room. Standing next to the quiet boy, she could not helped it and smiled. After all, she was a woman.

When Tsunade was a Gennin, she had always thought becoming a mother would be a wonderful thing. To be able to teach a baby to walk and talk was something she wished to do. But after her entire family had died during the Great War, she had to take care of her little brother Nawaki. And it had been to much for her young mind.

Having to cook and look after a child her entire free time was no fun for her. And they were so annoying! She made a promise of not having a kid of her own.

When Nawaki was killed, Tsunade had felt a part of her had gone with him. And she had cried until it hurt. She felt empty. She wasn't going to be able to hold a child on her arms any more. To give him a kiss on the cheek, or to comb his hair before going to the academy… She even missed his annoying comments about she going out with Jiraiya.

And then she _knew _children were essential in a woman's life. That's what a woman was supposed to do in time of crisis. Give comfort and love to the young ones as their husbands went to war.

But then again, she had never gotten married. She had almost with Dan… But he had died, taking with him her hopes of starting a family.

Sighing, Tsunade took little Naruto on her arms. She then noticed for the first time the three whiskers marks on each cheek. She smiled. He was so adorable!

He then yawned quietly and slowly opened his huge cerulean eyes to look at the blond curiously. "Hey there, Naruto-kun. Are you hungry, mhm?" She cooed warmly, a smile still dancing in her lips. Naruto smiled back and made happy sounds. "I will take that as I yes."

As she was about to leave the room, she felt a familiar chakra behind her. Frowning, Tsunade faced the new comer. "Jiraiya."

"Hi there, Hime." He answered back.

She looked back to the front and went down stairs followed by Jiraiya. "So… How did it go after I left?"

Jiraiya remained silent for a few seconds. "That bitch of Hiashi was a pain in the ass." Tsunade chuckled weakly. "You know… Uchiha Fugaku was also against you."

"Of course, Jiraiya. He is an Uchiha _after all_… I don't know why, but they seem to hate me."

"They hate _everybody, _Tsunade."

"Whatever. What else?"

"Well, we… we made a decision, and we started a voting."

Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks and stiffened. Jiraiya bumped against her back. "What the…!"

"And the results?"

"I was getting there." He said annoyed. "You had lost. They decided to kill you by one point of difference."

The blond Sannin began to tremble. Naruto began to cry in hunger. Trying to quiet him down, Tsunade rocked him as they made their way to the kitchen.

Silently, they passed in front of the living room. Shizune smiled. "Hello Jiraiya-sama."

"Hey there, Shizune."

Shizune stood up to prepare some tea for the two older Sannin but sat back on the couch when Tsunade waved her with the hand absently. Worried, the young woman followed with her eyes as they left the room.

After warming a bottle with milk, Tsunade faced Jiraiya and sighed. "I… I think I'm ready for the conseq-"

Jiraiya put his hand on her mouth and grinned. "Shut up, Hime. Let me finish." She gave him a puzzled look. "First of all, you are not going to die."

Her puzzled look grew deeper. "But you said-"

"I know what I said. They _did _decided to kill you. But then Danzo and the Nara came to the council so they had to give their votes too." Jiraiya grinned. "Both voted for you!"

Tsunade was dumbfounded. _Danzo? _The Danzo she _knew? _Saving _her? _That was shocking! "Danzo really…?" Jiraiya nodded. "Ah."

"What do you mean 'ah'!? You are not going to die! Geez! Give some emotion!"

Then Tsunade frowned. "Damn it. I had painted my nails for the occasion, and I had sharpened my knife."

Jiraiya looked at her confused. Behind them Shizune looked at Jiraiya irritated. "Yeah, she's crazy. Tsunade-sama had been talking about becoming goth, and cutting herself. Insane, I know."

Tsunade blushed furiously. "Shizune…"

"I'm serious, Jiraiya-sama! Look at her nails!" She shouted as she went back to the living room.

Tsunade's blush became even redder as Jiraiya stared at them.

"That's the crazy Tsunade I know!" Jiraiya began to laugh, but a glare from Tsunade told him to stop. "anyways," He looked at Naruto. "How's Naruto-kun today?" He cooed sweetly making him laugh. Jiraiya smiled goofily and grabbed the bottle from the table. "He adores me, Tsunade!"

"He's great. Thank you." Tsunade snatched the bottle from him and began to fed Naruto, who drank the milk feverishly. "Hey, calm down, you little monster!"

"Can I feed him too?" Jiraiya asked hopeful.

"No."

"Why!?"

"Because I said so."

"…Whatever." After a minute, Jiraiya spoke again. "Sarutobi-sensei wants to see you tomorrow."

"Mhmm."

"Remember you still have to-"

"I know! Damn it, stop being so fucking annoying!"

Shizune came running to the kitchen agitated. "Tsunade-sama! No cursing in front of a child! He will begin to repeat what you say!"

"I can swear and curse as much as I want since I want him to become a strong man."

"But-!"

"Fuck, Shizune! Stop complaining!"

"I agree. You know what, I'll give you an advice; from man to woman. You should try to stop stressing yourself so much. Maybe a hot-"

"You too now!?" Shizune yelled irritated as Tsunade burst out laughing. Groaning in frustration, Shizune slammed the door closed.

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade confused. "What did I say?"

The blond woman shook her head. "Nothing. Anyways, I'll let you feed Naruto."

"Really?"

"No."

"…Damn it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**I hoped you liked!**

**Some people had asked in the last chapter that where was Danzo and the Nara leader. It was a surprise! =D**

**I wanted to make a nice twist on the meeting…**

**Please, be kind and review! Thank you! ^^**


	5. Harsh Punishment

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks for the reviews! ^^**

**Anyways, here chapter 5 for all to enjoy!**

**Read slowly and have fun! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters in the series!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**5. The Harsh Punishment**

His cry made Tsunade opened her eyes hastily, but had to close them again when the light coming from the window hit her cruelly on the face. Groaning she rolled her stomach, and carefully reopened the eyes. Getting used to the light, she sat on the edge and stretched. Zombie-like, the blond medic went to the baby's cradle.

"Shh… it's alright…" She murmured as she held him on her shoulder rubbing his back lovingly. Naruto began to calm down when he heard the woman's words.

They stayed like that for ten minutes before Naruto went back to sleep. Carefully, Tsunade laid him back on his cradle. Placing a hand over Naruto's forehead, she sighed dreamingly.

The blond Sannin looked at the clock. It was six in the morning. _Damn it. That's pretty early. _She groaned again and slowly went towards the bathroom grabbing her clothes on the way.

After she washed herself and dressed up, she quickly went downstairs and made her way to the kitchen. Yelping in surprise, she looked at the two figures sitting on the chairs around the table.

"What the hell are you doing here Baka!?" She screamed.

"Shh… it's alright…" He cooed teasingly. "You really sound nice around Naruto… I wished you would also acted like that in front of me…"

Tsunade hit him on the head. "Were you peeping again!?"

Shizune, the other person sitting looked at her mentor with sleepy eyes. "Good-morning Tsunade-sama… and don't worry about Jiraiya-sama…he was been with me the entire time… no need to worry, Tsunade-sama…"

The older woman looked at her. "Shizune, why don't you go back to death? Seriously, those bags under the eye make you look older than me." Shizune stared blankly. Huffing, Tsunade faced Jiraiya. She sat down on the chair. "What are you doing here you perv."

Jiraiya's expression became serious. He looked at Shizune. "Shizune…" The young woman quickly understood and left the room. When the doors were closed, Jiraiya looked back at Tsunade who had sat in front of him.

"What is it now?"

Looking around, Jiraiya grinned. "You have a pretty house, Hime."

"Jiraiya… you're out of track…"

"Ah yeah." He grabbed the tea of cup in front of him. "As I said yesterday, Sarutobi-sensei wants to see you…"

"You already told me that yesterday…"

Jiraiya chuckled. "I was concerned you could have forgotten. You know, being a woman of forty years old, the memory can fail you."

Tsunade glared at him. "Shut up."

"Show a little of respect, hime. Remember I saved your hot ass."

Tsunade blushed. "You perv…"

"But still, you know you love me!" He laughed at Tsunade's shocked expression. He became serious. "Anyways, be cautious and show at least a little of respect. They can still change their mind."

Tsunade placed her warm hand over Jiraiya's. "I don't have to be concerned, right?" She smiled. "I will always have you to save my hot ass, don't I?"

Jiraiya, startled by the contact of her hand, smiled back. "Always. It's not like everyday you can admire such a wonderful rocking bo-"

"Woah, hold it boy." She pulled back her hand leaving an empty sensation on Jiraiya. "So when do I have to go?"

Jiraiya looked at the clock on the wall. "In about… an hour." He smiled goofily. "If you hadn't waken up by now, I would have awake you myself… Too bad."

Tsunade snorted. "You are an old man full of a boy's hormones, does it make any sense?"

"It does, actually."

"……Whatever."

----One hour later----

Tsunade combed her hair once more. Having a serious discussion ahead of her, she felt like a little girl who was about to be scolded. Turning the doorknob, the blond Sannin stepped inside the Hokage's office.

Looking up from the paper in front of him, Sarutobi smiled. "Tsunade, I'm glad to see you." She just grunted. He signaled the seat in front of him. "Sit down."

When Tsunade was comfortable, Sarutobi became serious. "Jiraiya already told you about the election?"

"Of course, sensei."

"Oh ok, then this will be quicker than I expect."

"Have you decided the punishment?"

Her mentor nodded. "We did, after Jiraiya abruptly left."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Not now. We will have to wait for Danzo to be present."

The blond frowned. "Why?" She hissed.

"Calm down. Danzo have to be with us when I tell you your punishment, to have a witness."

"But why _him?_ Why couldn't be Koharu… or Homura?"

"Because he offered to do it… It really doesn't matter who comes, Tsunade."

Tsunade huffed angrily but became quiet.

Then the door was calmly opened and Danzo arrived. "Sorry for the wait. I had something to do."

"Excuses accepted, Danzo…" Sarutobi said tiredly.

"Excellent." He took the other seat next to Tsunade who moved uncomfortably.

"Can I tell Tsunade-hime the punishment now, Danzo?"

"Of course, go ahead, Sarutobi."

The Sandaime looked at the Sannin. "Since you killed a nurse from your own village to save another life, we, the council, think you should raise and take care of the woman's victim, Naruto."

Tsunade looked at him shocked. "W-what!? Are you serious!?"

Danzo raised an eyebrow. "You think it's not fair, Tsunade-hime?"

The blond faced him. "No, no. I think it's… err… quite fair." The excitement she felt inside almost ruined her shinobi expressionless mask. Naruto, becoming her --and only _hers-- _son? The council must have become soft! She bowed her head in respect. "I will gladly accept my deserved punishment, Hokage-sama, Danzo-sama."

Sarutobi suppressed the urge to smile. Every time Tsunade said 'Hokage-sama', that meant she was happy and pleased. This time he was sure she was glad to hear her 'deserved punishment'. "So, you will have to sign some documents, so it will be official."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

Then they spent ten minutes for the Sannin to make the adoption official. She was wearing a sober expression, but inside she was shedding a river of joyful tears.

"This is the last one… over here." Sarutobi signaled Tsunade a blank space.

When the last letter of her name was written, Danzo spoke. "Sarutobi, I suggest to also punish Jiraiya for having cussed two leader clans. I am certain the hyuuga will not let this go away easily."

The Sandaime thought about it for a second and then he smiled. "You're right." Then he took out a blank piece of paper and began to write. "I will send a note to each member of the council to inform them of our decision."

Tsunade almost burst out laughing. Poor Jiraiya! He hadn't been the one committing the crime, but was also going to be punished. "And what have you exactly thought about, Hokage-sama?" She asked curiously.

Sarutobi gave her a quick but vicious grin. "I know you, Tsunade-hime. You will not be able to handle the pressure of having to take care of a child alone." She paled. "So you will have Jiraiya to help you out." Tsunade was speechless. Smiling kindly again, the Hokage looked at Danzo. "Do you agree with me?"

"Yes, I think it's a great way to make him start to give some respect to his elders."

But Tsunade did not agree. "Woah woah! Wait a second!" She glared at the Sandaime. "I-I can't believe you're doing this to _me_!"

"Well, you should start doing it." He responded viciously.

Tsunade stood up. "B-but he's only a pathetic perv! He will only teach Naruto-kun pervert things! And you know I hate perverts!"

"And you are a gambler and an alcoholic. And let's not forget your bad temper." Sarutobi added as a matter of fact.

"Tsunade-hime, calm down." Danzo suggested.

Huffing, the Sannin sat down heavily on her seat. "You're enjoying this, aren't you."

Sarutobi acted as if he were shocked. "How can you say that!? This is serious matter, I would never joke around it."

Then someone jumped from the window. "Wait a minute!! I-I don't want to raise Naruto with Tsunade!" the blond's left eye twitched, but Jiraiya ignored her. "I'm totally serious! And I shouldn't be punished for nothing. I _don't _want to take care anyone if Tsunade is with me!"

The blond medic smirked. "Are you frightened, Jiraiya?"

"What the fuck! No." He responded puzzled.

"Then SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Tsunade angrily shouted.

"See what I mean, sensei!? She is a crazy old hag!"

Furious, Tsunade grabbed Jiraiya clothes and shook him. "Dare to repeat that!"

The tall man smirked. "You…are…a…crazy…old…"

"Quiet both of you!" Sarutobi barked, making the Sannin to jump in surprise. "Stop bickering, and assume your responsibilities."

Danzo sighed heavily. "Well… I've witnessed how Sarutobi told you the punishment, Tsunade-hime. Now I will leave." He stood up and closed the door behind him.

It was quiet for a few seconds before the Sannin began to yell again. "I am not an old hag!"

"Ha! If you're not, then it means I'm not a pervert!" Jiraiya exclaimed sarcastically.

"I am sure you wanted to annoy me, so you told sensei about being with me!"

"NOT IN MY FUCKING LIFE!!"

"SHUT Up BOTH OF YOU!" The teammates looked quietly at their mentor. "Jiraiya did not tell me a thing. And you." He said pointing Jiraiya. "Apologize to Tsunade."

"What the-"

"Damn it Jiraiya! Just fucking say I'm sorry!"

Tsunade grinned evilly as Jiraiya pouted. "_Fine…_ Ohhhhhhh Himeee… The beautifull goddess of the mature wom-"

_WHACK!_

"Never mind! I don't want your apologize." Tsunade frowned.

----Senju Mansion----

Shizune was happily washing little Naruto. Now he was three days old. Humming absently, the young woman heard the front door being brusquely closed.

"Damn it, Jiraiya! Stop talking!" An angry Tsunade yelled.

"But Hime! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you before-"

_WHACK!_

"What the hell!?" Jiraiya complained.

"I said fuck up!"

Shizune sighed irritated as her mentor and Jiraiya made their way upstairs. "Good-afternoon, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama!"

"Good to you Shizune." Tsunade glared at Jiraiya.

Shizune carefully wrapped a calm Naruto in a towel. "What happened?"

Tsunade opened her mouth to respond but Jiraiya was faster. "Tsunade's punishment is to raise Naruto as her own child."

Shizune beamed. "That's-!"

"Jiraiya will have to stick with us." The older woman finished, her voice was flat.

The young woman's smile disappeared. "huh?" She finished dressing Naruto.

Jiraiya smirked and wrapped an arm around Tsunade waist. "Yes, I'll be the father of the kid."

_WHACK!_

"Could you stop doing that!?"

"No."

Then Naruto giggled. He reached his little arms towards Tsunade. Smiling, the blond Sannin happily held him. "Did you miss Mommy Naruto-kun?" Naruto made happy sounds.

"Aww… Isn't he adorable?" Shizune sighed.

"Hey there kiddo! Wanna go with dad?" Jiraiya grinned goofily.

Tsunade glared at him. "Of course not!"

"Shut up!" She huffed.

Then Naruto, to Tsunade's dismay, began to whine as his little hands demanded to be hold by the white-haired Sannin. "He. I think he likes me."

Grunting, the medic gave him to Jiraiya. "If you try to persuade the child to become a perv like you… I'll kill you. Cause I hate perverts."

"You hate me?"

"Yes I do."

Jiraiya smirked. "You will have to get used to it, dear wife."

_WHACK!_

Naruto laughed again.

"Stop, damn it!"

"Jiraiya-sama! Don't curse in front of Naruto-kun!" Shizune scolded.

_WHACK!_

Naruto laughed again.

"Now you too, Shizune!?"

_WHACK!_

Naruto continued laughing as hard as he could.

"What was that for?!"

"Naruto-kun likes it."

"Are you fu-!"

_WHACK!_

"What did I say about cursing and swearing?!"

"You are insane, women!"

Outside the Senju mansion, people stopped to stare scandalized at the open window. They could hear a man swearing and cursing. The women told their children to put hands on their ears. Then they would hear a baby laughing really hard as another two women hit him hard. They all wondered who could live in a house full of crazy people.

------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**Yay! Five chapter's finished! ^^**

**Really, I hope you enjoyed it. And **_**PLEASEEE **_**be kind and review! ;)**

**  
See ya!**


	6. Happy Family

**Author's Notes:**

**Yey! Chapter 6 is up! I hope you guys enjoy it…**

**Read slowly so it last longer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters of the series!**

**6. Happy Family**

One month had passed since Tsunade got the great but also terrific punishment about adopting little Naruto _and _having Jiraiya take the role as the father of the kid. Since then, Jiraiya had moved to the Senju mansion so it'd be easier to watch over the child. Tsunade had made him swear he would not try to do anything to her, or else he was a 'dead pervy toad man' as she clearly said. Shizune was happy to have a 'ototo' as she now happily called Naruto. She was even secretly happy about her mentor having her old teammate with her.

It was a sunny day on Konoha. The white-haired Sannin was peacefully writing one of his novels on the dining room. He looked up from the paper he was writing and raised his eyebrow as he watched Tsunade open the front door of the Senju mansion. "And where do you think you're going now?" He asked putting the pen down.

The blond medic opened the door and looked back to him with a evil smirk on her face. "To Sarutobi-sensei." And quickly left the house slamming the door closed behind her.

_That was weird. _Then realization hit him. His eyes widened. "Hey!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he chased after her. "Tsunade!!"

When she heard her name, Tsunade turned around to see him running towards her. She impatiently waited for him. "Yes?"

"What do you want from sensei!?"

Tsunade sighed and looked down to the ground. She absently moved a pebble out of the road with her heel. "Jiraiya… You know how much I hate this place." She said, watching the small stone roll rapidly to the grass. "I want to leave."

Her teammate froze. He had known she would say this eventually. Jiraiya frowned. "Then why did you came back?"

She widened her eyes for a second. "I-I…" She bit her lips and looked away from his glare. "I just- I found out your student had died… and I wanted to see how you were doing…"

There was silence between the two Sannin. Then, to Tsunade's relief, Jiraiya showed his goofy smile. "Oh really?" His smile turned into a leer as he got closer to her. "Then how about if I show you-"

She glared and she pushed him far away from her. "Not in a _million _years, Jiraiya." The blond tried to sound threatening, but her voice went out as a mere, weak negation.

He came back next to her and placed a hand over her shoulder. He smiled. "Then I'll just have to wait for a million and one year to pass."

Tsunade swatted his hand away and continued her way to the Hokage Tower, Jiraiya following her. "I'm taking Shizune and Naruto-kun with me."

"Mhm. Does Shizune know about this?" He asked warily.

"Yeah. She doesn't mind anyways."

Jiraiya then huffed quietly, but Tsunade noticed.

"Now _what_?" She asked irritated.

"Why do you always have to take the best part of everything? Since we were kids, you were the favo-"

"I wasn't, Jiraiya." She cut him off angrily.

"Who cares!? He's not here anymore. To me is like he never-"

"But he did."

Jiraiya glared down at her. "Sorry, Miss 'I'm the wisest'…" Tsunade laughed half-heartedly.

Then another heavy silence fell over them as they walked silently over the streets. But then Tsunade broke it. "So you think you'd make a better parent than me."

Jiraiya looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know it as well as I do. You're jealous that I'm taking Naruto-kun with me."

"Hehe. Remember I'm the father, so I can fight to have custody of him."

Tsunade snorted. "Really Jiraiya. Do you consider yourself as a father?"

"Yes." He answered confidently. He then noticed the small smile on her lips. He smiled too. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing. It's just I'd never imagine the biggest pervert of the world as a _father. _Don't take me wrong, but Jiraiya and Dad are not compatible to me_._"

"Heh. Neither Tsunade and _Mommy_." He teased back.

She punched his shoulder 'lightly' and giggled. "Shut up."

Then the Hokage Tower stood in front of them and they stopped walking. Jiraiya looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Tsunade looked back. "Of course."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Then go ahead."

"The question is," She placed a hand over his cheek, "are _you _sure?"

He smiled and took her hand in his. "What makes you happy, makes me happy too Hime."

She frowned and freed her hand quickly, not liking how things were turning to. The blond then began to climb the stairs towards the tower without looking back at him.

When her figure disappeared through the door, Jiraiya sighed sadly and looked at the hand where hers had been. He really didn't want her leave. He didn't want her to leave _him_. He had felt so alone and so empty, like a sky without it's beautiful sun, night the twenty-four hours… It tormented him to go through the same thing again. Living through a nightmare, trying to escape from it, but she had taken the key of the door with her by mistake. And now she was also going to take away Naruto… _his son_.

----Hokage's Tower----

Sarutobi looked up when he heard a knock on the door. He shouted a 'come in' and rested back on his chair. He smiled. "Oh, Tsunade-hime. How are you doing with Naruto and Jiraiya?"

Tsunade smiled back and sat on the couch. "With Naruto-kun, everything's going fine." She then frowned.

"Did he try to peep on you again?" He asked tiredly.

She shook her head smirking. "He would never dare, Sensei."

Sarutobi laughed and put the pen down. "I guess so." He then looked at her. "I guess you didn't come just to tell me things' are fine."

Tsunade nodded. "I want to leave Konoha."

Sarutobi stared at her silently as he placed a hand under his chin. Tsunade knew he was thinking about it. "Why?"

She moved on the couch uncomfortable. "Too many memories." She simply said.

The Sandaime sighed. "I understand… but still, Naruto-"

"I'm taking him with me, as well as Shizune."

"Ah, fine…" Tsunade relaxed on the couch. "…but there is something else."

Tsunade stiffened reflexively. "_What else_?" She hissed.

Sarutobi enlaced his fingers together and smirked. "Jiraiya."

She groaned and slapped her forehead irritated. "_I forgot…_" Sighing she looked at his mentor. "Can't you do something about it, _please_?"

He shook his head. "No, it's a punishment. I can't do anything. And…" He smiled evilly. "He's the father."

"AND I'M THE MOTHER!!" Tsunade yelled furiously as she stood up. Groaning, she impatiently walked from one side of the room to another. "Can't you do anything!?

"As I said before, I'm not allowed, Tsunade." He seriously said though he still held the evil smile. When Tsunade's angry eyes met his, it disappeared. "And I don't think it'll be so bad. You know him since-"

"Exactly! I _know _him since we were kids! And I _know _how he is. He will not fit the role a father should! He's just-"

"A pervert."

Tsunade jumped in surprise when she heard the voice. She looked up to the window and glared. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Hey, this conversation also includes _me_, Hime." Jiraiya jumped inside the office. The blond medic watched warily as he sat down on the couch. He then stared at her honey eyes. "Why do you always have to reject everything concerning you and me?"

His question shocked Tsunade. She didn't know the answer. It was just… something she always did, a habit. She didn't answer him.

"So Jiraiya… are you fine about going with Tsunade?" The Hokage carefully asked.

Jiraiya sat there silently, her deep honey eyes piercing his soul. And he felt very awkward. "Umm… Hime, err… If…err… if you don't mind…"

"No, no…"

"Are you sure… 'cause I don't want to bother you…"

"It's fine…"

"But are you really, really sure…"

"_Yes…!_"

"You're not lying to make me feel better, are you?"

"Damn it, Jiraiya! NO!" She snapped. "I don't give a _shit about it_!"

"Then I'm going!" He exclaimed.

Tsunade groaned frustrated as Sarutobi chuckled. "Then I'll need you to sign this…"

Jiraiya happily grabbed one the pens Sarutobi was offering and began with the first paper. Sighing, Tsunade took the other pen and tiredly began to do the same thing. They spent one hour signing and reading papers.

----Somewhere out of Konoha----

"Are you positive about this?" A man sitting on table asked.

There was silence before the second man answered. "…Hai."

The first man let go a low, deep chuckle. "Things are going to get pretty interesting right now…"

----Senju Mansion----

Tsunade opened the front door and stepped inside, Jiraiya following her. She took out her cloak and her heels. He did the same thing. "Shizune…! We're home!" The blond shouted.

Upstairs someone replied. "Hello, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama!"

Sighing, Tsunade rub her fingers together. "If I had continued writing my name, I'd have hated it and changed it." She said.

Jiraiya grinned as he sat down on the couch of the living room. "It wasn't that bad, right?"

Smiling back, Tsunade sat down next to him. "Yeah I guess."

Then Shizune appeared with little Naruto in her arms. "Look who's here, Ototo!" She exclaimed happily to the blond baby who replied by making happy sounds.

The blond Sannin smiled and took Naruto from her apprentice's arms. "Did you miss us, Naruto-kun?" He continued making happy sounds.

"Of course he did." Jiraiya answered for him. "Tsunade, it's been a month now." He became serious. "I think you should let me feed him."

Tsunade stared at him warily. "You're not going to choke him with the milk, are you."

Jiraiya looked puzzled. "What?"

Tsunade continued to stare at him. "C'mon, Tsunade-sama…! It's not like he's going to kill him…" Shizune helped the white-haired Sannin.

Looking at the young woman, the blond sighed and gave Naruto to Jiraiya. "The bottle's on the…"

Jiraiya placed a hand on her mouth to silence her. "I know where it is." He stood up and went to the kitchen. "Tell Shizune the news." He yelled.

"What news?" Shizune asked confused.

"Ahh… Jiraiya's coming with us."

"As a haaaapy family!" Jiraiya shouted teasingly.

"Shut up Jiraiya!" Tsunade yelled back.

"Really, are you sure!?" Shizune exclaimed.

Tsunade looked at her with a expressionless face. "If I weren't sure I wouldn't have said a thing, Shizune."

"Gomen Tsunade-sama."

The older woman stood up from the couch. "Sometimes I wonder if the blondes are the dumb ones…" Looking at Shizune's glare, she tried to rectify. "Ahem. I was thinking of Jiraiya."

"You were thinking of me!?" Jiraiya shouted from the kitchen.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!!"

"…Damn it!"

_WHACK!_

_----------------------------_

**Author's Notes:**

**Yay! Chapter 6 is finished! =D Anyways, hoped you liked it! **

_**Pleaseee **_**leave a comment! I **_**really **_**appreciate them! =)**

**See ya!**


	7. Ahead of Us

**Author's Notes:**

**Weee Chapter 7! :D I'm sorry for not updating, but tests were killing me! (kinda literally xD) Uff, anyways, I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Read slowly and have fun! ;)**

**7. Ahead of Us**

"Are you ready Hime?"

Tsunade finished packing her things and zipped her suitcase. Sighing, she grabbed it and then when downstairs slowly. "I'm going!" It was seven in the morning and Naruto had been waking her up a thousand times in the middle of the night, so she hadn't slept at all.

When the tired Sannin appeared from the stairs, Jiraiya pouted. "Halleluiah woman! How can you be so slow? Even Shizune is faster than you and she had to pack Naruto's clothes too."

Tsunade glared at him and gave him her suitcase. "Shut up. You're not the one waking up in the middle of the night." She went to Shizune and took Naruto from her who gladly welcomed her. "Now I'm here, so let's get going."

Shizune opened the front door. "Hai."

Ignoring him, the blond stepped outside, followed by Shizune and then Jiraiya. "Why do _I _have to carry _your _suitcase Tsunade?" He complained.

"Because you're the _man_ of the house, _aren't _you?" She smirked and eyed him.

Jiraiya grinned goofily. "Of course." He hurried to Tsunade's side and wrapped an arm around her waist. "And _you _are _my _woman!"

A vein popping on her forehead, the Sannin punched him hard in the gut making him fly backwards. "When pigs start to fly, I'll be yours."

Naruto began to laugh as he saw her punch him. Tsunade grinned at him. "You liked that?"

When Jiraiya came next to her, she punched him again. Naruto laughed again, giggles of delight echoing in the street. She giggled too.

"Da-" Jiraiya began but noticed Shizune's glare. "Darn it woman! Leave me in peace!" He then went to Shizune's side,

The older woman ignored him and kept walking. "If you lay a finger on me right now, I'm gonna have to hurt you."

"okay, okay… Geez… Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to grope _you._" Then he quietly whispered to Shizune,_ "_I'm the one who should be worrying about her groping me, with that super-strength of hers…"

But Tsunade had heard it. She glared at him. "Fuck you!"

Jiraiya looked at Shizune with a 'I told you' look. "See what I mean?"

"Tsunade-sama, language!"

The blond medic glared at her assistant but then kept walking. "Ugh."

Then they got to the main gates where the Sandaime and two ANBU were waiting for them.

Sarutobi smiled at them. "You four look like a real family."

Tsunade huffed as Shizune and Jiraiya grinned. Naruto giggled. "Whatever."

"Anyways, I wanted to say goodbye to you… and tell you to be careful with Naruto, eh?"

Now the blond woman smirked. "Of course I am going to. But I'm not sure about Ero-baka." She hissed sending a glare to Jiraiya direction.

"Chst. Like if I were sure about you, _old hag._"

Sarutobi chuckled lightly. "Hey hey. If you are going to be living together, I recommend you to get used to each other. Maybe even get married."

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" Both yelled. "I hate perverts!" "I hate old women!" They glared at their mentor.

Shizune giggled. "You know, opposites _attract_."

"You too now, Shizune!?" Tsunade was in disbelief. _What the hell is all of this about!?_ "Everyone knows we're only friends, aren't we Jiraiya?"

"He-" Shizune glared. "_Heck _yeah!"

The Hokage shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, it's your life." He then smiled and grabbed Tsunade's shoulders. "Just remember you have a home here in Konoha. You will be always welcomed, you know that."

"Hai. But it doesn't mean I want to be welcomed." Her cold tone made Jiraiya frown.

Sarutobi sighed. "Well, it seems I can't change your mind…" He went to Jiraiya. "Heh, take care of her, will ya?"

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade, who was staring at him. "With my life, Sensei." She gently smiled.

"Okay, now I'm relieved." The Sandaime smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Good bye little one!"

Naruto made happy sounds and Tsunade smiled sweetly. "Well, we should get going." She absently said.

"Hai, hai." Sarutobi told the ANBU to open the giant doors. When they were opened, he bowed. "Now you're free!"

"Bye Sensei." Tsunade said as she walked out of Konoha, Jiraiya behind her.

"Good bye Hokage-sama. Please take care of yourself." Shizune said politely as she bowed in front of the old man.

"Good bye Shizune. Shizune…" He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Try your very best to make them fall in love."

Shizune grinned and bowed again. "I promise."

Sarutobi smiled back and placed a hand on her shoulder. "As you said before, opposites attract!"

"Shizune! Stop flirting with Sarutobi-sensei and get going!" Tsunade shouted as Jiraiya laughed.

Shizune blushed. "I'm not-" She sighed. There was no point on arguing with the stubborn Sannin, she would lose eventually. "I'm going!" She ran to her group.

"You like the old man, don't ya?" Jiraiya teased.

"What!? No!"

"It's okay if you do, I mean. Sarutobi is…"

"Stop!"

"Shizune, my dear. I'm going to with you a tip. Careful, he's a perverted lecher just like Jiraiya." Tsunade said.

"Damn it! I don't like him!"

Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks, as well as Jiraiya. They were both dumbfounded. "What-did-you-just-said?" The blond woman said carefully.

Shizune blushed. "Eh? What?"

"She had just swore!" Jiraiya responded for her.

The young assistant gulped. What were they going to do to her?

Then Tsunade and Jiraiya grinned. "Congratulations! You just said your first 'damn it'!!" The perv exclaimed happily.

"What!?" Shizune looked puzzled.

"Man, you're going to love swearing! The sensation of sweetness in your tongue is irreplaceable, and the melody of each letter is lovely!" He kept going.

The young woman smacked her forehead. "Please Jiraiya-sama. Let me have some peace…"

Tsunade giggled and hit Jiraiya's shoulder gently. "Leave her alone…"

He chuckled lightly. "As you wish hime."

----Somewhere Outside Konoha----

"We're still not sure where they're going."

"And we will never know. They'll never stay in the same place…remember Tsunade-hime is a woman who likes to visit new places… as well as Jiraiya…" The man hissed annoyingly.

"But still, we have to track them the entire day." The second man seemed tired.

There was a pause. "No. They will notice they're being followed… Send the black mambas… and let them do the job…" He chuckled deeply.

"Hai." He smiled evilly.

Behind them, low hisses of anticipation echoed in the wet, hollow rooms.

The first man smirked. "They are ready for the hunt."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm sorry for this really short chapter… it was kinda hard to write this one… :/…**

**(black) Mamba: a large venomous snake, especially a green or black snake that lives in trees.**

**Hehe, do you guys know who the mysterious people are?¿?¿? :D**

**I hoped you liked it… and if someone wants to help me with the next chapters (what to write in them) **_**please**_** let me know in a review. Help will be really appreciated! ;)**

**See ya!**


	8. Warm the Night

**Author's Notes:**

**Chapter 8 is out!! Woo-hooo! Hehe, thanks for all the reviews! =) **

**Read slooowly! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the series.**

**8. Warm the Night**

Jiraiya sighed as we watched the birds flying above them. It was getting hot, and he had to carry two suitcases, one full of feminine stuff he would never understand their use. And it weighed _a lot. _A hand over his forehead, he wiped out the sweat. The Sun was damned fierce.

"Can't we rest a little, Hime?" He whined sighing.

Tsunade glared at him. "No, we gotta get to an inn before it's night so Naruto-kun can sleep properly. Act like a real man, Jiraiya."

"Bitch." He muttered quietly.

_WHACK!_

"Da- darn it Shizune! What did I do now!?" He rubbed his head and glared at the young assistant.

"Maybe Tsunade-sama wasn't close enough to hear it, but remember I'm next to you. And if you say a bad word _again_, I'm sorry but I will have no mercy." She tranquilly replied.

The white-haired Sannin shuddered. "Alright, I got the message."

"What did he say, Shizune dear?" Tsunade sweetly asked.

Shizune and Jiraiya changed glances. He gave her a pleading look and she sighed. "Nothing… He was still complaining."

Staring at the Jiraiya, Tsunade shrugged her shoulders and looked at the front. "Whatever."

He sighed in relief and looked at Shizune. He mouthed a 'thank you' and happily continued his way through the melting road. Carrying ten kilos, eight of them which were Tsunade's --_What the hell does she have inside!?--_ and having to endure the glare of the Sun was a much better punishment than having to suffer the crazy Sannin's wrath. _Much better._

"Tsunade-sama, where are we exactly going?" Shizune asked curiously.

There was a pause before she answered. "How the he- _heck _do you want me to know?" She looked at Jiraiya for a second. "He knows every da- darn place of this country. Ask him."

Shizune looked at Jiraiya expectantly. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Tsunade's back. He didn't answer, and the young woman knew he wasn't sure. "Well… then where are we?"

"I guess we should be near a town since we've been walking for eight hours already, and we've only stopped to drink water and eat a snack." He said.

Tsunade nodded and stopped to wait for them. "Yeah. And since we're heading south, I'm thinking we're close to Tanzaku Town. It's the closest town heading south from Konoha."

Jiraiya and Shizune narrowed their eyes. "So you _know _where we're going, to the largest and most famous gambling town."

"Yep." Tsunade happily confirmed.

"Woah woah! Wait a second!" Jiraiya grabbed Tsunade's shoulder brusquely. "I'm not letting you begin to gamble and get drunk again." He looked down at Naruto, who was sleeping. "We have a son now, remember? We gotta be responsible, you like it or not."

Tsunade huffed. "Yeah, so what?! You're still going to continue peeping on women!"

Jiraiya raised a finger to silence her. "Hey. I'm doing it because I _have _to, not because I enjoy it. It will keep the food on the table for all of us. _And, _what do you care anyways? It's not like we're together."

"Huh? Of course I don't care…"

"Then don't complain about it.

She looked at him in disbelief. "What the he- heck? And why don't we get money by letting me gamble?! It's a less dirty way to gain money!"

Shizune then interrupted. "With all my respect Tsunade-sama. But you have never won a single coin from a machine. And it has been hard for us to gain our own money without having to depend on the gambling families…"

The blond woman gave her assistant a quiet, angry look. She hadn't wanted Jiraiya to know how poor they had been before coming back to Konoha. Nor did she wanted to tell him they still had to pay debts.

Jiraiya laughed. "That's my Hime! Risking everything to the extreme!" He shouted.

Tsunade placed a hand on his mouth to silence him. "Shut up you idiot! You're going to wake up Naruto-kun." She hissed.

He frowned. "Now, let's not get out of track?" He whispered.

"Eh? No."

"Then promise me, you will not gamble or get drunk _at least _while Naruto is still underage."

She looked at him in disbelief. "_What? _For _eighteen _years? You're kidding right." he continued staring at her, so she sighed. "Okay… But only if I will be able to play a _little_, not in excess."

"Mhm… fine."

She smiled. "Then I promise."

As Jiraiya smiled back, Shizune sighed. Maybe she didn't need to help them get to tell each other's feelings.

As the night came, the group finally got to the entrance of the Tanzaku Town. Naruto had woken up and was curiously looking around.

"We're going to spend the night in Tanzaku. Do you like it Naruto-kun?" Tsunade cooed as she stopped in front of the gates.

"Well, weren't you the one saying we had to get to an inn? So let's go! I'm hungry!" Jiraiya reminded as he entered the town. Shizune followed him.

Tsunade sighed. "Uh-huh." And also entered the town.

Jiraiya looked around the town as Tsunade caught him up. She grinned. "Isn't it pretty? Three years ago we had been here, right Shizune?"

"Hai… And I had hoped to never come back. Really, there are disrespectful men in every corner." Her assistant answered.

Jiraiya grinned. "You just have to punch a man once to let them know you don't care at all about him. That's a man's rule."

Tsunade looked up at him. "Well, you don't follow it. You will always do the same thing to me, over and over."

"That's because I'm the Great Jiraiya!" He laughed at his own joke. "And also because I want to be sure." He eyed her warily.

"About what?"

"If you don't care about him, Tsunade-sama." Shizune answered.

Tsunade blushed furiously. "Of course I do! We know each other since we were Gennin, and we're best friends, aren't we Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

Then Naruto began to whine and Tsunade looked down at him. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" He continued whining. "Maybe he's hungry." She looked at Jiraiya. "Give me the bottle, it's in the smallest pocket of my suitcase."

"Okay…" He leered as he unzipped the suitcase and put a hand inside, and began to search for the-

"YOU PERV!" Tsunade punched him really hard. People began to stare at them scared. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, IDIOT!!??"

"Look for the bottle?" He said innocently.

"Yeah, I said in the smallest pocket, not the largest one, fucking pervert." She bent over huffing and zipped the pocket and then unzipped the small one. She grabbed the bottle and carefully fed Naruto. "If you ever look or _touch _again my underwear, I swear I'll rip your body limb by limb, then burn your corpse and then-"

"And then invent a jutsu to revive me. Then you'll kill me again by the same process, over and over until you die." He finished for her. He stood up and dusted off his clothes. "Yeah, I know."

Shizune stood there in silence as Tsunade stared at the Sannin. Relieved, she watched as her mentor grinned.

Tsunade began to giggle, which turned out into a hard loud laugh. "How many times have I told you that?"

He grinned back. "Too many to count."

She then went back on feeding Naruto, who had been curiously watching as his mother hit his father and then laughed uncontrollably. He then concentrated on his bottle and began to suck loudly.

"So Shizune. Since you two have been here already, let's go to the best inn." Jiraiya suggested after a pause.

Both women nodded. "Hai. I remember its location." The younger woman said and began to walk.

Tsunade frowned and followed her. "How can't I remember where it is?"

Jiraiya smirked. "As I told you thousands of times, the memory of a woman on her forties can fail her."

She glared at him. "This time I will go as if I haven't heard anything."

He shrugged. "I don't know why you get mad. I'm saying the truth!"

She only groaned and went to Shizune's side. "Are we near the inn?"

"Hai." She pointed at one building. "Is right there."

They entered the inn and Jiraiya and Tsunade went to ask for rooms. "We want…two rooms." Jiraiya said.

The man behind the desk looked up at all of them. "Are you a family?"

"Eh, well-" Tsunade started but the white-haired Sannin cut her off.

"Yes, of course." Tsunade glared at him.

Suspiciously by the woman's look, the inn keeper looked for two empty rooms. "Okay. Since you're a family, it'll cost less…" He pulled out two keys and stood up from his chair. "Follow me please silently, the people are already asleep."

When they got to their rooms, the inn keeper spoke again. "the rooms are connected. There's a door leading to the other room." He signaled the door as he stepped inside. "If the night is hot, you can use this ventilator resting on the wall. Or if you're cold, just put the radiators on." He turned around to look at the group. "If you need anything, my son or I will help you. Good night." He closed the door behind him leaving them alone.

There was silence. "Wow. That was a long explanation." Shizune commented.

"Yeah." Jiraiya sat down on the edge of the only large bed in the room, putting down the suitcases. He rubbed his shoulders with his hand tiredly. "Geez Tsunade, bring less things with you, will ya. My shoulders and my back are aching."

She grunted a fast whatever and sat next to him with Naruto sleeping on her arms.

Shizune went to open the next door. "So I guess Jiraiya-sama is going to sleep in this room and Tsunade-sama, Ototo, and I in the other one…" she opened it and stepped inside.

"Uh-huh." Tsunade followed her, as well as Jiraiya with her suitcase.

When they entered, the found a smaller room with only one bed and a cradle. Tsunade looked at the room in astonishment. "What the hell!? Where's the other bed?"

Then Jiraiya smirked. "I said we were a family, don't you remember? It costs less."

She blond medic began to blush furiously. "No way." She looked at him and then to Shizune. "Shizune…my dear… I'm sure you won't mind to go to sleep with…"

"No!" She glared at her mentor. "I'm not sleeping with Jiraiya-sama!"

"Shizune's right. It wouldn't look good if she slept with me…" He grinned at Tsunade. "But you, Hime, you are supposed to be my wife…"

"Hell no!"

"Tsunade-sama! I'm going to take care of Ototo, so you can sleep peacefully this night. I know Jiraiya-sama will not do anything to you…"

"Of course not! I wouldn't dare!"

Tsunade looked at her assistant, then back to Jiraiya. She sighed. "Alright…"

Jiraiya grinned, and Shizune sighed relieved.

Tsunade gave Naruto to Shizune after kissing his little cheek. She took the suitcase from Jiraiya and pulled out a pajama and quickly went to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Shizune closed the door of her room to go to bed.

Jiraiya quickly undressed and put a t-shirt on and a pair of boxers. He tiredly laid back on the bed waiting for Tsunade to finish.

When the bathroom door opened, Jiraiya looked at her. She was wearing a white loose t-shirt and blue shorts. Fists on her hips, she glared at Jiraiya. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He gave he a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Sighing, Tsunade undid her ponytails. "You're not sleeping with me.

"Huh? Why?"

"Cause I don't trust you. You'll sleep to the floor."

"What?! Why don't _you _go to the floor!?" He protested angrily.

"Cause you're a gentleman, aren't ya?" She sat down on the edge.

Glaring at the blond, Jiraiya crossed his arms over his wide chest. "I'm not mov-"

_BAM!_

Happily, Tsunade covered herself with the blankets. Jiraiya stood up from the floor. "You are crazy, woman!"

Tsunade threw at him a pillow. "Shut up."

Huffing, the man laid on the floor with his head over the pillow. "I'm not going to sleep everyday on the floor, just so you know."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm serious, Tsunade." There was no reply. "Are you listening to me!?"

"I'm trying to sleep here…"

Huffing again, Jiraiya rolled over his stomach uncomfortably. Twenty minutes passed and they were both asleep.

In the middle of the night, Tsunade opened her eyes. She needed to go to the bathroom. Quietly, she closed the door of the bathroom behind her. When she finished, she carefully walked to the bed, but first looked at Jiraiya. He was snoring softly and had goose bumps on his arms and legs; it was a cold night.

She sighed and stepped inside the blankets, feeling the warmth of them. She then felt bad for the other Sannin. She looked at him and reaching a hand to Jiraiya, she shook his shoulder gently. "Hey Baka…"

He rolled over his stomach, facing her. He slowly opened his eyes to focus his sleepy eyes on her. "Mhmm…?"

"Are you cold?" She asked whispering.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Kinda."

She smiled and moved over to the other side of the enormous bed. She patted the sheets. "If you want, you can sleep on the bed with me…. But only if you don't try to do anything you would regret."

He smiled tiredly and stood up. "I won't… I promise." He then lied down on the bed next to her. Tsunade quickly covered him with the blankets and wrapped her arms and legs around his cold body to give him heat.

"Glad to hear that." She sighed quietly.

"Good night, Hime."

"Good night, Baka.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**=) Hoped you liked it!**

**And thank you for telling me about the title mistake! I swear I didn't see it! :S:S:S:S:S:S!!**

**Anyways, **_**pleaaaaase **_**review!! ;)**

**See ya!!**


	9. The Hunt Begins

**Author's Notes:**

**Yeyy, Chapter nine for you guys! :) I hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters of the series, just the ones I make up.**

**9. The Hunt Begins**

The blond Sannin carefully opened her eyes, trying to figure out where she was. Her eyes wandered over the white walls. She tried to roll over her stomach but something was stopping her. She focused her eyes on the body next to her, until she recognized it as Jiraiya's. She could hear him snore, breathing deeply. Sighing, she sat down and stretched quietly so to not bother him.

Tsunade tried to see his face, but it was covered with white strands of hair. His arms were wrapping the pillow --_So that's why my neck hurts…_-- and the blankets were only covering half of his body. Strangling the desire to caress his soft fluffy hair, she stood up and quickly went to the bathroom grabbing her clothes on the way.

Turning the water on, Tsunade sighed heavily. She looked at her reflect in the mirror. Her hair was messy, and had light rings below her eyes. She turned the water off as the water reached half of the bathtub. Smiling contentedly, she carefully entered the warm water, so as not to splash water. She sighed again and reached a hand for the shampoo she had brought with her.

Massaging her head with her hands, she began to hum an infantile lullaby she couldn't really remember, relaxed by the shampoo's lavender scent and the water itself.

---

Jiraiya began to awake as he heard a woman humming. He sat down on the edge and yawned loudly. Then he felt strong desires to go to the bathroom. Stumbling, he stood up and went to the door, to find it locked. "Uh… Tsunade? You there?"

Tsunade stopped humming startled by a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"You awake?" His muffled reply was.

"Well, duh Baka. I'm talking to you…" Tsunade took the shower head and quickly washed the shampoo from her hair.

"Okay… But could you _please _get out of there? It's an urgency." He sounded desperate.

Tsunade laughed and took the towel next to her. She wrapped it around her body and stepped outside the bathtub. "Okay, just need to dress up."

"Nono, I _can't wait! _I'm fucking serious, Tsunade! _Get out of there!_"

"Shut up! I'm not opening the door and let you get in while I'm all naked!" She huffed and began to dry her body.

"Tsunade… I _am _going to pee myself… I don't care if you're nude!"

"Oh you perv! Of course you wouldn't mind!"

"I didn't mean to say that!! Just get your fucking ass outta there, or I will have to open the door myself!"

"Hell no!"

"Damn it! That's why I hate having women in the morning!" He knocked on the door again, this time violently. "Tsunade!!" She didn't response.

Groaning, Jiraiya began to form a small rasengan. "If I were you I'd wrap the towel tightly over my body!" Pulling his arm back, he charged against the door, breaking it into pieces.

Tsunade shrieked and covered herself. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!" She looked at Jiraiya as he quickly began to take off his boxers. "Jiraiya!! I'm still here!" Disturbed, she left the bathroom leaving him alone. She looked at the door, and stared in disbelief as there was nothing left from it.

Sighing, Jiraiya stepped inside the room. "That felt so good…" He tracked off as he began to look at her body.

Blushing furiously, Tsunade realized she only had a towel to protect her from the vicious eyes of the Sannin. She slapped him hard on the cheek. "What are you looking at, you fucking pervert!!"

He kept leering at her with a mischievous grin as she entered the bathroom. "You have broken the door, and now I can't change. You _are _definitely stupid. I would beat the crap outta you, if I weren't in this condition."

"It's okay, Hime. I promise I won't look… if you don't look at me… 'Cause I also have to change."

"What!? I'm not going to look at _you_!"

"Mhmm…okay then."

Tsunade glared at him for a second before huffing and entering the bathroom. "You know, that was pretty random."

"Eh. Not really. If you have to pee, you gotta pee. That's a fact everyone knows…" He pulled his pants up.

"Uh-huh. But then again, you are going to pay for the door." Jiraiya heard as she also pulled her pants up.

"Yeah. 'Cause you have no money." He teased.

"Ugh. Shut up."

"But it's the truth, my beautiful Hime." He put the shirt on and went to try to comb his hair a little.

She just grunted. "Are you done?"

"Yeah…"

She stepped inside the bedroom and sighed in front of Jiraiya. "What are you doing?"

She could see the white-haired Sannin trying to place his fingers inside his hair, to be able to comb it. "What do you think I'm doing? It's hard, you know, with this hair."

She laughed lightly and took his hands off his spiky hair. She grabbed the brush from her suitcase. "Sit down."

He hesitated a little, but he finally sat down on the bed. "I suggest you to not to use one brush… it could get lost."

She giggled and smacked him playfully on the cheek. "Shut up." She began to brush the strands of hair near his left ear. The brush got stuck in the middle of its way. "What the hell." Frowning, the pulled down hard, making Jiraiya wince.

"Take it easy woman… You don't have to do it if you don't want to…"

"I _am _going to comb your hair, 'cause if you're going to have to be around me all of these years ahead of us, I don't want to be embarrassed by the way you look!" She pulled hard again.

Jiraiya groaned. "Careful! I don't want to be bald!"

"Shut up I said!" She growled.

Jiraiya shuddered as he watched Tsunade's left eye twitch. The brush had gotten stuck again. She tugged hard, but it wouldn't come out. She tugged again, this time pulling hair out. Jiraiya winced and went to grab his hair but Tsunade swatted his hands. "Fuck. Be still." She muttered. She placed a foot on the bed next to Jiraiya and grabbing the brush with both hands, she tried to pull out the brush. "What the hell do you have inside that hair!?"

"Ah-ah-ahh! Stop!! Stop it!! Don't-ahh!!"

"Be still and shut up!!"

"Let go of my damn hair!!"

"THAT'S MY BRUSH WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! I'M NOT LETTING YOU LOSE IT!!" She placed the other foot on the bed and began to tug as hard as she could.

"No! You're crazy!" He grabbed her feet in an effort to don't fall frontward. "LET IT GO WITCH!!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Tsunade growled and tugged harder, white hair being pulled out.

She pulled so hard with her super strength, that Jiraiya couldn't resist it, and fell frontward, taking a mad Tsunade with him.

Groaning, Tsunade opened her eyes and blushed furiously. "Get out of me, you perv!"

Jiraiya had fallen over Tsunade, his face buried on her breasts.

Then, to Tsunade's disgrace, the door connecting Shizune's and their rooms was abruptly opened. A scared Shizune stepped inside the room. "ENEMY ATTACK!!??" She looked at the bathroom, the door broken. "What…" She then noticed the Sannin's position on the floor. She began to blush. "Gomen!" She quickly closed the door behind her.

When she was gone, Tsunade blinked. Then frowning, she looked at Jiraiya. "What the hell are you waiting for, asshole!"

But he didn't answer, so she got angrier. "You're a fucking pervert!" She pushed him away and quickly fixed her top. Tsunade kneeled in front the other Sannin and punched him on the face. "Are you going to stay forever on the floor?!"

But he didn't answer, his hair covering his face. She began to frown. "What are you doing?"

She took the strands of hair out of his face. His eyes were closed and he was kind of purple. Eyes widening, Tsunade checked for pulse, and relieved, she found it. He was just unconscious. Chakra on her hands, she placed them over his chest, so the air could easily go inside his lungs.

He then breathed sharply as he opened his eyes. "What happened…"

"How do you want me to know? Fuck, you scared me." She answered standing up.

Then Jiraiya groaned and placed a hand on his head, where the brush was still hanging. "You are going senile." She glared at him. "Just kidding…Oww…"

He stood up and went to the mirror, and carefully, he pulled the brush out. "It's easy to take off a brush, after so many years of experience…"

Again, Tsunade glared at him. "What the hell did you think you were doing on the floor on top of me!?"

Then Jiraiya looked at her and began to blush. "I fell, and my head…" Blood began to drip from his nose. He cleaned it quickly with his sleeve. "And then I couldn't breathe, damn it. Your boobs are killer machines!"

She blushed and smacked him. "Fucking perv!" Jiraiya snickered and gave her the brush. "What are you laughing at?" She asked dangerously.

"Just… remembering something." He snickered again.

Growling, Tsunade punched him. "You'll never change, huh!?"

He grinned. "Nope."

"Anyways, I don't know if you were still conscious when Shizune opened the door… But she saw us in that awkward position… and you know we weren't doing anything."

He laughed out loud. "That's funny!"

She glared at him and walked to Shizune's and Naruto's room. "Shut up. We have to tell her it was a mistake and then we have to go for breakfast."

Tsunade opened the door and walked in, finding Shizune sitting in the bed with Naruto on her arms. Grinning, Tsunade went to Naruto, who was now whining for her. "Good morning Naruto-kun!"

Shizune handed her Naruto and she began to blush. "Umm… I'm sorry…"

Jiraiya walked in grinning. "Sorry for that Shizune. It wasn't what you think it was…"

"No, I was trying to comb his hair, so the brush I was using got stuck inside and I began to tug from it." Tsunade began explaining, Jiraiya nodding solemnly behind her. "So I pulled so hard, Jiraiya fell, and I fell too, he was over me, and that's when you opened the door, finding us on the floor." Shizune looked at her, an eyebrow raised. Tsunade sighed. "It sounds like a bad excuse, doesn't it."

"Ehh…kind of…"

Tsunade sighed and looked down at Naruto, who had begun to whine again. "We should go get some breakfast, and tell the inn owner about the bathroom door…"

"What happened?" Shizune interrupted.

Jiraiya answered. "Tsunade had locked herself in the bathroom, and I had to pee…"

"I had just showered, and I had to dress up, so of course, I wouldn't let him get in!" The blond narrowed her eyes at him.

"…So I blew up the door."

"Good thing I had a towel…" Tsunade added.

Shizune smiled a little. "What a morning."

"You just said it…" The blond medic sighed and opened the front door, Jiraiya following her.

"Uhh… Tsunade-sama?"

"Mhmm?" Tsunade turned around to face her.

"I need to speak with you…" Shizune looked at Jiraiya for a second. "…alone."

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade, and she shrugged, handing Naruto to Jiraiya. "Go to the inn owner and pay for the door…"

"Yeah, yeah. Always me." He left the room with Naruto.

Tsunade chuckled and then looked at Shizune. "So what is it."

The younger woman crossed her arms. "Is there something between you that you didn't tell me?"

"huh? ……Ohh, you mean Baka and I?" Shizune nodded, and then Tsunade had to laugh. "What!? Oh no! Really, the story of the brush is true; I can show you all the white hair on it, if you want proofs."

Shizune narrowed her eyes at her mentor. "Alright, I believe you…" She began to walk out of their room. "Although I wouldn't mind if you two were… you know, together."

Tsunade blushed and followed her. "What the hell are you talking about? Me and Jiraiya? With _Jiraiya_? Are you talking about that pervert, Jiraiya? Never! I _hate _perverts!"

Shizune shrugged. "Okay, just checking… 'Cause you know, opposites attract…"

"Shut up!"

When they got to the main room of the inn, they saw Jiraiya with Naruto sitting down on a couch, looking bored. He then looked up at them, and grinned. He stood up and hurried to them. "Were you talking about me, the Great Jiraiya?"

"Meh."

Tsunade took Naruto from his arms and walked to the front door. Jiraiya looked at Shizune, confused. "What did you do to her?"

She shrugged. "Tell her the truth?" She then followed her master.

He also shrugged. "Okay."

When they got to a restaurant, the sat down in one of the farthest tables. Jiraiya was sitting in front of Tsunade, who had little Naruto. Shizune was sitting next to him.

Then the waiter --a young woman on her twenties-- came and gave them the menus.

"mmhm…" Jiraiya read the breakfast menus. "Soo… what do you girls want?"

"I want a cup of coffee… I'm not hungry…" Tsuande replied.

"I want a cappuccino and some toasts." Said Shizune.

Jiraiya smiled. "I'll take the same thing as Shizune." He raised his hand for the waiter to come.

She smiled. "Have you decided what to order?"

"Yes please. Two cappuccinos, one coffee, toasts, and a bottle of warm milk for the kid." Jiraiya answered.

"Alright, I'll bring them."

Tsunade sighed and rested her back on the seat, Naruto cuddled between her arms. "So we're leaving today?"

"Yeah. I don't trust you. Maybe you'll sneak at night taking my wallet with you." Jiraiya teased.

Shizune giggled and Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Do you really think I would do that?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "I don't know… would you?"

Tsunade was about to reply when the waiter came with their orders. After placing them on the table, the young girl looked at Naruto, who was happily tugging his mother's long locks of hair. She smiled. "Is he your son?"

"Yes." Tsunade and Jiraiya said at unison.

"Ohh, he's so cute!" The waiter grinned at the medic. "He looks so much like you!"

Tsunade seemed startled, as well as Jiraiya. "Oh well, thanks I guess." She said.

The waiter smiled again and left.

The blond Sannin looked at him. "Naruto-kun looks like me?"

"Yeah. He is blond, and has the same nose, and chin." He answered flatly.

"Ototo also looks like you, Jiraiya-sama." Shizune said. "He has spiky hair, and the same mouth."

Both Sannin looked at Naruto, surprised. "mhm, okay…"

Looking at his parents, Naruto began to giggle loudly. Tsunade grabbed the bottle for him and began to feed him.

Looking at both mother and son, Jiraiya smiled. "You are great as a mother."

Tsunade looked up at him and smiled. "Really. I was worried maybe I wouldn't be able to handle being a parent."

"Nah… You're doing it great!" He kept going.

Shizune smiled and drank happily from her cappuccino.

"Well, I need to go to the bathroom." Jiraiya stated. Shizune stood up to let him pass.

"You've just gone to one, Baka." Tsunade said annoyed.

"So what." Jiraiya disappeared inside the men's bathroom.

Tsunade sighed quietly and Shizune smirked at her. "_Opposites attract…!_" She teased viciously.

The blond medic ignored her and kept feeding her son.

When they were done with the breakfast, Jiraiya asked for the bill. Outside, the Sun was brightly illuminating the town of Tanzaku. People were now on the streets, hurrying to get to wherever they needed to go.

"So is it okay now, about the door problem?" Tsunade asked to start a conversation.

"Mhm, yeah. He seemed pretty irritated, but I gave him some more money. At least we didn't get in a big trouble." Jiraiya answered absently, his eyes wandering around the buildings.

"I'm glad." Tsunade sighed and hold Naruto tighter. She remembered about the waiter's words and it made her feel satisfied, a small smile dancing on her lips. Now that she thought about it, Naruto _did _look like both of them. It made her feel so happy!

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune's voice interrupted Tsunade's peaceful thoughts. "I think we should head back to the inn and take our stuff and then leave before it gets dark."

"Yes, that's right." Tsunade nodded.

They headed to the inn.

----Near Tanzaku Town----

Two men were walking on the road, heading to Tanzaku. They carried two bags in their backs for trade. They always did the same every month.

Wiping the sweat out of his forehead, the first man looked at the sky. He was a told man, tanned by the Sun after working his whole life in a farm. "These days have been pretty warm, haven't they, Hiroshi."

The other man name Hiroshi looked at him. "Yeah." Hiroshi was smaller than Makoto, and also younger. "I can't wait to get to the town and then head home. I hate this job, Makoto."

Makoto laughed. "Me too."

As they continued walking on silence, they began to hear… hisses?

Hiroshi stopped walking trying to concentrate on the sound. "What was that?"

Makoto also stopped. "Sounds like a snake."

The younger man seemed confused. "Here? What's doing a snake out on the road?" He looked around, searching for the reptile.

"Maybe it smelled the dead chickens we have on our backs." Makoto answered.

"Really? Let's get to the town, and leave."

They continued their way, but the hisses got louder and louder. The two men heard two snakes, not one.

"This is a weird way for snakes to behave." Makoto said confused. "We should check.

Hiroshi looked back. "Are you sure?"

The older man looked at him. "Yeah. I don't want to hear you whine all the way to Tanzaku."

They stopped and hisses got much nearer, until they suddenly stopped. After a few minutes of silence, Hiroshi looked at Makoto. "They left?" He whispered.

Makoto opened his mouth to reply, when a large, black reptile jumped out of the bush near him and bit him on the ankle, making the man scream in pain. Makoto fell on his knees and continued screaming.

Hiroshi's eyes widened in horror. "MAKOTO!!" He ran to help his friend, when another black snake jumped from behind him and bit him on the thigh. Screaming horrified, Hiroshi fell down and looked at his leg. In seconds, it had gotten twice bigger. He began to feel cold shivers up his leg. His heart was beating too fast, until it hurt. He closed his eyes, and everything went dark, as he took his last painful breath.

----Somewhere Outside Konoha----

The man chuckled. "My my… Aren't my dears naughty." He chuckled.

A younger man entered the room. "The mambas should be careful. They are going to bring too much attention towards them."

"What do you want me to do? You know how they are… They can get very excited by the smell of fresh blood… but don't worry; they are smarter than the majority of humans… And they will finally hunt the real prey, that's for sure…"

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, so I finished this chapter! From here on, the action will start! :D**

**Pleaase, leave a review! Be kind! :)**

**See ya!**


	10. Leaving a Baby Alone

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm sorry for the wait! =( I was busy with the exams in school, and I couldn't really think out how to write this chapter… I hope you guys like it… **

**Read slowly!**

**10. Leaving a Baby Alone**

Tsunade sighed as she sat heavily on a rock in front of the warm fire. Pulling strands of hair out of her eyes, she looked at her young student, Shizune. She was busily cleaning some fish, preparing them to cook them. Next to her was Naruto, sitting next to the raven-haired woman. He was curiously looking at Shizune's hands, watching the process of taking out the heads and spines.

It was already night, and she had been looking for Jiraiya the entire day. He had disappeared in the morning when she had waken up, and she still hadn't been able to find him. They were now in the middle of nowhere in a forest, resting for the night to come.

"Shizune, you need help?"

Shizune looked at her direction startled. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't know you had come back!" She smiled. "How was it?"

"How was what?" Tsunade replied absently. She was gazing at the fire, flames dancing on her eyes.

Shizune took another fish from the basket next to her. "Did you find him?"

Tsunade turned her eyes towards her assistant. "No. I'm sure that moron is in one of the hot springs, peeping on girls…." She stood up and took Naruto from the rock. "Although I've searched in all of them, I haven't seen him…" She went back to sitting in the rock, this time with Naruto in her arms. After a pause, she added, "It makes me kind of mad."

Shizune giggled and glanced at her master. "Why? It's not like you have a crush on Jiraiya-sama or anything, right?"

"Tsk. How could you even ask _that_." She looked at Naruto who was playing with her hair. "You feed Naruto-kun already?"

"Yes, of course."

Tsunade smiled and caressed his spiky, blond hair. "Good." She chuckled as Naruto smiled at her.

Shizune smiled too. "Isn't he cute?"

Tsunade didn't answer, she was now startled when one of Naruto's little hands grabbed one of her fingers tightly. He babbled happily, his other hand now wrapping another finger. Then Naruto looked up at her honey eyes and he smiled and giggled. She smiled back, her maternal instincts kicking in.

"What are you doing to him to make him be so happy!" Tsunade snapped from her calm moment and looked back to face the new comer.

"Where the fuck have you been, Baka!?" She shouted standing up.

"Researching." Jiraiya simply said, a mischievous look on his face.

She glared at him, giving him the angriest look she could give. "I've been looking for you since the morning." She sighed exasperatedly. "You left secretly! At least you could have given us a note!" Jiraiya's smirk widened.

"Did you miss me?"

The blond Sannin blushed lightly. "Err, Shizune was worried about you!"

Shizune's head shot up. "Hey! _I _was the one telling _you _to not worry!"

Tsunade continued blushing and shot a deathly look at Shizune direction. "What a great student I have, ratting me out like that!" She hissed.

Jiraiya crossed his arms and leaned over a tree. "Really!" He smirked goofily. Tsunade walked to him angrily.

Then Shizune stood up. "Ehh… I'm leaving you guys alone…" Awkwardly, she got out of the camp.

Tsunade frowned and sat on the rock, giving him her back. "So what. It's not fair!"

"What do you mean?"

"You can do whatever you want, while you're being a pervert out somewhere. And I can't! Having to be the only adult around, worrying about everything! I can't even go and have some fun in a bar, 'cause I have to take care of Naruto-kun! Why can't _I _have a fucking free day?!"

"Tsunade…"

She went back to the rock. "I _am _tired of having to look for you, not knowing if you're coming back, or if you're running away!" Jiraiya gave her a confused look.

"Running away?"

"Yes! I know you don't like being around me, so it's a probability I may have to face…" She sighed and looked at him sadly. "I'm truly tired, and I worry every time you leave…"

Jiraiya smiled gently. "So you worry about an old pervert like me, eh?" She didn't answer. "It's just… I'm not going to make up an excuse so I'll just say it… I'm sorry, okay?" He sat down next to her. "Look at me Tsunade…… Look at me!" He took her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. "Who told you I don't like being with you, huh? Just tell me the name, and I'll kill that bastard!"

Her eyes became teary, shimmering with the Moon's light. "Jiraiya…"

"Hey hey! You're not going to cry are you?!" He panicked. "Where is my strong and brave woman who never gives up!?"

Tsunade chuckled a little and quickly wiped out the tears with the back of her hand. "Sorry about that…."

He seemed to panick even more. "What about the insane, temperamental, and bitchy woman who would beat the crap out of me by just standing next to--"

Shizune had gone to the shore of the river to wait for the to finish talking. She sighed. She then remembered about Sarutobi's words.

"_Make them fall in love with each other."_

Was _that _even possible? For God's Sake, they're both so stubborn!

Shizune then heard something coming at great speed towards her. She looked back, but there was only darkness. She looked up in front, but there was only water. She looked at her right. Trees and more trees. She looked to her left. Mountains in the distance. What the heck? The sound was closer. Confused, she warily looked up and gasped. A large figure was coming from the air towards her.

Shizune shrieked and moved out of its way. Then it crushed the ground. Shocked, the young woman looked at the figure. It wasn't moving, and because it was too dark, she wasn't sure what it was. "Hello?" She whispered, not expecting an answer.

Grabbing a stick near her, she touched it, and the thing grunted. "Hello?" She repeated scared.

The figure stood up, and Shizune then could see it was no other but the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya. "What happened!?"

When Jiraiya was about to answer, they heard another sound. This one seemed more dangerous and wild, full of anger. It was even hard to breathe with all the killer intent it hold. It was coming closer and closer.

The Sannin's eyes widened. "Oh shit!"

Then Shizune saw a figure coming out of the trees. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!"

From the forest, a very pissed off Tsunade was running towards Jiraiya. He began to scream, running to escape from the Princess's wrath. "You crazy womaaan!!! Let me liiiiiveee!!!"

Shizune winced and closed an eye in pain when saw the poor Sannin getting beat by Jiraiya. Luckily, Tsunade then apologized and began to cure him. "If you ever insult me again, I'm going to kill you, without thinking it twice." She hissed at him while healing his lungs. He nodded painfully.

Then Shizune remembered something very crucial. "Where's Ototo?"

Tsunade then froze, her eyes widening. She looked back at Shizune. "I left him in the camp."

The young woman looked at the blond in horror. "Alone!?"

"Oh shit." Tsunade swore.

She then stood up and began to run heading back to the camp. Her heart was pounding rapidly on her chest, as she began to understand the mistake she had done. Leaving a child of three months alone, in a forest!!??

Shizune followed her, leaving Jiraiya on the ground. He tried to stand up, desperate, but his legs where broken, and it hurt in the chest if he tried to move. _Fuck, Tsunade!_

The two woman were now able to see a small light, surely of the fire they had started. _How could I had left him!? Only to chase Jiraiya? How could I be so fucking careless!!??_

Then they began to hear sounds, like a snake hissing and a child crying. Tsunade eyes widened in fear. _Oh no!_ She jumped from a branch and landed on the camp. She hurried to the baby cries, terrified.

Tsunade stopped death in her tracks, weaving a hand to Shizune to stop moving also. Her heart was throbbing loudly. A black snake with dark eyes had wrapped its cold body over Naruto, its eyes now staring viciously at the Sannin. Its tongue was near Naruto's cheek, hissing dangerously.

"Don't move, Shizune."

"Why…?" Scared, Shizune asked.

"I think it's a black mamba." Tsunade heard her gasp.

Tsunade's heart rate had increased tremendously, fearing for the little boy's life. She didn't know what to do… If she moved too suddenly, the snake might react wrongly and bite Naruto…or bite her… But it was her only way to save her son, right?

Then Tsunade made a quick movement and tried to grab a crying Naruto, when the snake opened his mouth threateningly and caught her hand between his sharp, poisonous fangs, letting go of Naruto.

Tsunade screamed painfully as she knelt down heavily. Between sharp breaths she grabbed the snake's jaw and tried to open its mouth desperate, but her strength was disappearing. It didn't let her go.

It had happened all so fast Shizune was confused. Then she saw the snake biting her mentor. "TSUNADE-SAMA!!" She ran towards her.

"No! Shizune…! Take Naruto… somewhere… safe…!" Tsunade began to feel nauseated, her mind about to explode, her now venomous blood numbing her limbs.

Shizune grabbed the snake's jaw and began to pull hard. "No!!"

"Damn it! Take Naruto!" Tsunade growled weakly.

"TSUNADE-HIME!" Tsunade looked at the person who had called her name, and saw Jiraiya painfully running to her side. Jiraiya had heard Tsunade scream and he had stood up right away, he wasn't sure how he was able to run, maybe the adrenaline of the moment, or maybe the fear and worry. Maybe both.

Shizune let go of the snake, and Jiraiya took its jaw. He pulled really hard. He gritted his teeth in effort; this snake was really stubborn. He pulled harder as he began to groan. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU KILL TSUNADE-HIME!!"

With a crack, the snake's jaw was split in two. Tsunade then was able to free herself. She began to breathe sharply in effort to get air inside her lungs. She then heard Jiraiya yell something at her, something she was not able to comprehend, as her ears began to only listen to her slow heart. Everything around her started to become blurry, their faces full of concern disappearing slowly as her eyes started to close.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**What will happen!!?? **

…**.You will have to find out in the next chapter, that's for sure! ;)**

**PLEASE!! Reviewww!!! I really appreciate all your comments, really!! :D**


	11. Living Woman

**Author's Notes:**

**Chapter 11!! :D I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character from the Naruto's series. I only own the characters I make up! =)**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**11. Living Woman**

Tsunade opened her eyes slowly, but had to close them as soon as the light of the room hit her eyes, giving her a light headache. With a quiet moan, she opened them again, carefully wandering around the room with the look. Her vision was blurry, hard for her to recognize the room she was in. By the smell in the air and the white, calming walls and the flowers resting on the windowsill, Tsunade thought she might be in a hospital. But she couldn't remember what had caused her have tubes all over her body, supplying liquids to her sore body. As she looked to her right, a heart monitor was hooked to her, beeping as her heart beat. She was wearing a nasal cannula, since it seemed it was hard for her to breathe. Her mind felt heavy, as if she had been sleeping for a long period of time.

Looking at her left, she noticed the man sitting on a chair. Focusing on his form, Tsunade recognized him as Jiraiya, her closest friend. With a tired expression, she saw his uncomfortable position. His body was arched to the left, and his neck was bent forward hiding his face. If he kept sleeping like that, he might get torticollis when he woke up. She began to chuckle, but it turned out to be a weak cough, a sharp pain in the chest.

Tsunade then tried to get up from the squeaky bed but was too weak. She let a slight gasp of pain escape her lips. Suddenly Jiraiya's head jerked at her direction. But she ignored him and laid her head back on the pillow in defeat. She closed her eyes for a second, listening to the hospital sounds. The blond Sannin then fluttered her honey eyes open, and the first thing she saw was Jiraiya's shadow hovering her.

Before she could even understand what was happening, he embraced her in a bone-crushing hug. Tsunade cried out in pain; he was crushing her. He suddenly released her. She cringed as he backed away a little, still with a worried expression. But it seemed he didn't notice the pain he had just caused her.

"How are you feeling right now?" He asked gently, pulling a blond strand of hair out of her sweaty forehead.

Tsunade opened her mouth and tried to say something, but her throat was sore. She coughed painfully and her muscles tensed as another wave of pain crushed onto her chest.

Alarmed, Jiraiya looked at the heart monitor when heard her heart rate increase. The beep sound insanely singing. After a few slow seconds, it calmed down, and Jiraiya let go off the breath he had been holding. He looked back at her. "Don't talk if it hurts…" He smiled. "I'm glad you have woken."

Tsunade looked at him confused. She still didn't understand why she was lying on a hospital bed. She opened her mouth once again. "W-where… Am I…" Her quiet voice almost inaudible.

"In a hospital… You're safe now, don't worry." He assured her to make her feel better.

With a sigh, Tsunade closed her eyes. She could feel his stare on her.

She suddenly remembered why she was in a hospital, or at least why she was feeling sick. "Naruto!" She screamed terrified jumping up, startling Jiraiya. Unbalanced, Tsunade fell to the floor throbbing in pain. Panicking, the white-haired Sannin took her in his arms and placed her back on bed. The heart monitor beeping insanely.

Tsunade bit her lip so not to scream. A tear fell from the side of her eye. She felt her right hand's veins throbbing harshly. as if it the heart was there.

"HIME!" She heard Jiraiya yell.

The door was burst open and nurses rushed into the room. "She's awake. Get the doctor!" One of them screamed. Tsunade began to feel dizzy as her sight started going blurry, seeing dots of light as pain overwhelmed her senses. She fell back into a deep sleep.

----Lower Floor in Hospital----

Shizune looked up at the woman working with her, concerned. "What was that!?" She was pouring some examples of the snake's venom on a tube when she had heard screams on the upper floor.

The woman looked at her frowning. "I-"

Suddenly a nurse wearing a worried expression interrupted inside the lab room. "Gomen, Yasu-sama, Shizune-san! It's Tsunade-sama, she has woken up!"

----Tsunade's Room----

Nurses were busy inside the room, placing new liquids on the tubes, and checking the heart monitor, to see if there was any sudden problem with the heart. Jiraiya was confused, everything had happened so fast. He had heard Tsunade scream their son's name, and then he had taken her back to be before she passed out. He wanted to help, but Jiraiya knew he would only be a burden for the specialists in medicine, since he had no knowledge in that field.

The door of the room was opened once again and a woman entered, Shizune was behind her following her. "What's going on!?" The woman -Jiraiya assumed she was the doctor- demanded as she out white gloves on.

"Yasu-sama, the patient had woken up, and had screamed. She had passed out, but her heart rate is abnormal!" The nurse checking the heart monitor explained, signaling the chart where the waves of the heart rate were seen.

Frowning, the woman named Yasu made her way next to Tsunade. "Pulse!"

"182 beats per minute!"

The doctor cursed and began to glow chakra on her hands. Jiraiya widened his eyes when found out the woman didn't need to use any hand seals to perform a healing jutsu. Yasu placed her hands over Tsunade's chest over her heart.

Shizune then also performed a healing jutsu and began to flow chakra over the blond's bitten hand, which had began to bleed again. When the snake had bitten her hand, it have began to bleed too much for such a small wound. When they got to the hospital, the doctor had sealed the injury, keeping it from bleeding anymore.

"We have make the heart go back to its normal pulse, 50 beats per minute." Yasu ordered.

"Hai!"

---- 30 minutes later----

When Tsunade woke again she was still in the hospital. Exhausted, she looked around her, until her eyes caught Jiraiya's form. He was sitting in the same chair as before, his hands covering his face, and his left foot tapping against the floor showing signs of nervousness "J-Jiraiya…" She whispered.

Jiraiya's head shot up, until his eyes met hers. He hurried to her side, his chair falling in the way with a loud sound. "Hime!" He kneeled next to her and took her left hand between his. "Do you feel better? Oh god, never do that again! You scared me!" He exclaimed, recalling the moment when she jumped out of the bed.

She looked at his eyes for a moment, but then she nodded slowly. Jiraiya sighed in relief. "Is… Naruto-kun… alright…?" She asked.

"Yes, yes. He's fine, you saved him." He smiled. "Right now he must be with Shizune. Do you want me to go and bring them?"

She shook her head. "Later… I-I want to know what happened?"

Jiraiya sighed again, this time with tiredness. He felt worse than ever. Seeing her lying on a bed, weak and delicate and unprotected was a new experience for him, and it scared him. It was hard for him to deal with this kind of situation. "Do you remember when you punched me?"

She thought about it for a few second but ended nodding. "Well, then you chaed after me, leaving Naruto alone in the forest. When you got back to the camp, you noticed a snake had wrapped its body around Naruto-"

"I remember that."

"Well, by what Shizune told me, the snake jumped to you after you tried to grab Naruto and it caught your hand." He was silent then. Tsunade looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue explaining. "I had heard your scream and ran to the camp, fearing there was an enemy attack, or something like that. Then, I saw you lying on the ground, a the snake had kept his fangs in your skin." He signaled her right hand.

She looked at it, and for the first time she noticed the horrible wound that decorated the now red skin. Tsunade looked at the details of the injury. There were two deep cuts where the skin should be. She could even see the veins surrounding it. They were abnormal, wider than what they should really be, and the blood running through them seemed of a purplish green. Her eyes widened horrified.

"I ran to you and free you from the snake, but I guess to much venom had entered in your system…"

_**Flashback**_

"_Hime, Hime!! Answer me, damn it!!" Jiraiya was kneeling in front of Tsunade. She had begun to close her eyes, her eyeballs rolling back inside her skull. "No! Don't close your eyes, look at me, LOOK AT ME!!" He screamed as he shook her shoulders in order to make her come back to consciousness._

"_Jiraiya-sama, take Ototo." As Shizune handed Naruto to Jiraiya, the young woman knelt down in front of her mentor. With a calm determination only medics were able to have, she grabbed Tsunade's wounded hand. Chakra flowing around her hands, she began to perform a healing jutsu. It was a complicated one, but Shizune was a experienced medic. Her chakra was able to enter Tsunade's vein, catching the particles of venom that had begun to mix with the red cells in the blood. Shizune knew she was not going to be able to take off all the venom, but she could take off a little, at least. _

_Jiraiya was next to her. With a terrified expression, he was looking to see if Tsunade kept breathing. It was really slow and seemed painful. Placing Naruto on the ground carefully, he said. "What can I do!?" _

_Shizune looked at him for a second. She then touched with a hand Tsunade's forehead. It was now dangerously hot, and the blond had begun to sweat. "She has fever. We should take her to the closest hospital." Shizune looked back at Jiraiya._

_He nodded. Whatever was needed to save her. Shaking, he took Tsunade from the floor in bridal style and began to run, Shizune behind him with Naruto between her arms. He had begun to cry again, his cries echoing loudly over the trees. _

_Tsunade suddenly let a sharp gasp leave her lips. Jiraiya frowned and ran as fast as he could. He was not sure if there was a hospital around, or even a town but they would have to risk it. As five minutes passed, she had gotten hotter as her fever increased. _

_Then, they spotted some lights in front of the road, and with relief, they saw what seemed a small village preparing itself to go to sleep. "Don't worry Hime. They'll cure you." He whispered._

_**End of Flashback**_

Tsunade frowned and looked outside the window. "I'm… such an idiot."

Jiraiya grabbed Tsunade's left hand again. "No. I was the only idiot. If I had saved the comment, you wouldn't be lying on a bed. I'm sorry Hime."

She looked at him and showed him a weak smile. "You're Jiraiya… You say whatever you want… without thinking…"

Jiraiya chuckled lightly. "Maybe." He smiled at her. "But everything's alright now… unless you jump again screaming like a banshee…!" She glared at him. "But you'll get better, Hime. Just a few more days in bed, as the doctor has-"

"A doctor? Who the hell is that doctor? I am the Legendary Medic, known through all the nations, I am the best at healing!"

"Don't be so cocky…"

"…So fuck the others! If I want to stand up, I stand up!"

"Yeah. Like before." He muttered. "You scared the crap out of me. It looked like you had a demon inside you."

Then the door was gently opened, and Shizune peeked inside the room. Her eyes widened when she saw her mentor awake, but then she smiled.

Shizune stepped inside carrying Naruto with her. "Tsunade-sama! How are you feeling?" She asked as she grabbed a chair and pulled it to sit next to Tsunade.

Naruto then began to babble excitedly when he saw his mother. He stretched his short arms for Tsunade to hold him.

Tsunade smiled faintly and took him carefully. "I'm much better, Shizune, thank you…" She answered, rubbing the back of Naruto's head.

"I'm glad to hear that! I was so worried about you! It was a black mamba that had bitten you. Their venom is lethal. It no one had treated you from fifteen minutes to an hour, you'd be dead right now… But good thing Yasu-sama was here to attend you!"

Tsunade stiffened at the mention of the name. "Who?"

"Yasu-sama! She's a great medic! She had extracted all the venom from your system in only twenty minutes! Isn't that amazing!" Shizune exclaimed excitedly.

Tsunade stopped rubbing Naruto's head. "Yasu…sama?"

"Yes… she was the medic that saved your ass, the one you were insulting before." Jiraiya teased her.

The blond Sannin ignored his comment. "But… that's impossible…" She looked at Jiraiya. "Describe her…"

"Well, uhh… Her healing jutsus are very… impressive, as well as having an enormous control of her chakra. She's pretty young, I'd say a little older than Shizune…"

Tsunade looked frustrated. But it is not possible…! She couldn't have… She- she's dead." She whispered. Jiraiya and Shizune looked at each other confused.

The door was then abruptly opened and a woman in what seemed in her twenties stepped inside. She was tall and thin with red hair and brown, enigmatic eyes. She looked like a strong, intelligent woman with an air of confidence surrounding her, able to intimate the bravest man if she wished. "Not really, Tsunade-chan." The young woman spoke with her soft, delicate voice.

Tsunade's eyes widened tremendously and her lower lips began to tremble. Her heart rate had increased, as shown in the heart monitor. As she stared at the beautiful woman in front of her she whispered something, afraid the woman would vanish at any moment. "But… I saw you lying in the ground… I-I buried you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, I hoped you guys liked it! It was really hard to write this chapter; I had to repeat it several times… :S **

**Please, review and give me feedback! Really, it's not that hard! (xD) I wish to get around 53-55 comments, if that's possible! :3**

**Thanks! **

**See ya!**


	12. Red Dawn

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, first of all, thanks for all the reviews! =)**

**Then, I want to make something clear. Some people had been saying that in the first chapter, about Tsunade being frightened about killing the nurse was just out of place, since she is a ninja herself. And ninjas kill all the time.**

**1. Well, I know that! But lets think about it. Ninjas are NOT just killing machines. They are also taught to protect the people on their village, right? Well, it would be immoral if a ninja goes out one day and kills a citizen, even if the citizen were to kill another person, because I believe no one has the right to take someone's life… So they have to protect them! Not kill them!**

**2. Tsunade had hemophobia (fear of blood) because her brother and boyfriend had died (yeah, I think everybody knows that xD), so if she has just killed someone, there IS going to be blood, like it or not. So then, she's going to feel like a murderer. She wasn't able to save her lover, so she believes she's the culpable. Taking another life would be wrong for her. Also think she's a medic. Medics cure people, not kill them! **

**So… that's it. That's why I made it the way it is!**

**Thank you.**

**Now, please enjoy the chapter =)**

**12. Red Dawn**

As Tsunade stared at the beautiful woman in front of her she whispered something, afraid the woman would vanish at any moment. "But… I say you lying on the ground… I-I buried you."

The woman grimaced and sat on the couch in front of her bed. She stares at the Sannin, her brown eyes filled with remorse. "That's what you thought, -no-, that's what I made you thing, Tsunade-chan.

Jiraiya looked in astonishment from one woman to the other. What the hell? They knew each other already? It was something weird since he hadn't met Yasu before coming to the village. And Tsunade and he had been together since they were Gennin… right? And also… what did she mean by Tsunade-_chan_? -chan was used as a way to show great affection… He was confused.

Shizune was also thinking the same thing as Jiraiya. Although she hand's been around when Tsunade was a teenager, Shizune had always thought her master had told her everything about her past. She stared at the mysterious red-headed woman in front of her. Who was she?

Tsunade was anxiously looking from Yasu to Jiraiya, who was looking at her concernedly. The heart monitor had began to beep dangerously as the blond began to show signs of hyperventilation. "But I saw you! YOU WERE DEAD!!" She screamed, clenching Naruto tightly to her body. The little infant had now woken up at the scream of her mother, and was looking around frightened.

Yasu looked down sadly. Shizune was now trying to calm Tsunade, whose breathing was sharp and rapid. "I'm sorry… for leaving you so… lonely."

After a minute of calming, Tsunade's breathing became normal again. She closed her eyes and began to analyze the situation. Here was the woman she thought had lost, in front of her. Alive. It had been too sudden, she thought, to give all this new information at once… after 18 years forgetting the face and the name of her. "I…" She loosened a little Naruto's strong grip. "I don't understand…" She choked out.

"I'm ashamed for my actions in the past… leaving my student alone."

A silenced gasp escaped for Shizune's lips . Student!? She looked at her mentor, and then to the woman who taught her. She had always wondered who could be the person who had taught her everything about medicine.

Jiraiya was now staring intensely at Yasu. He had also wondered. And the woman in front of him had just given him the answer. Now the pieces of the puzzle had began to stick together. Jiraiya still remembered how Yasu had worked with confidence when Tsunade needed the operation. He had seen something familiar between these two women, their way of keeping themselves focus on the work in front of them and the leadership they were able to show at the time of confronting a problem. But then… there was also another thing that was bothering him… if this _young _woman had been her master, then… how old was she?

"But I don't understand…" Tsunade repeated, the shock transforming into utter anger. The beeping sound had calmed down. "Why you left me." She glared up at Yasu. Jiraiya and Shizune were both silent, knowing it had nothing to do with them. "What were you thinking!? You don't know how much I have suffered believing I was the culpable of your supposedly death!"

Yasu sighed tiredly. "Yes, I know. Still, I had a reason."

----Somewhere Outside Konoha----

A man screamed in frustration as he closed the door behind him with force. "THEY FAILED!! They didn't bring the Demon with them! Bastards!" He passed a trembling hand over his long, dark hair to calm himself.

The door was then opened and another man stepped inside. Please, calm down… There is no need to worry, only one of the mambas was killed, the other one is still wandering in the forest.

He looked at the newcomer. "Yes." He sat down heavily on a big, comfortable chair that looked like king's throne. "But still… It wasn't so hard to follow my orders! Bring the Kyuubi with them!"

"I suggest to give the left one another chance. The mambas learn quickly."

"I know! I created them!" He snarled impatiently. After a pause he added. "Okay, I'm going to give it another chance, but if it fails again… I'll have to intervene myself…"

----Hospital----

What do you mean?" Shizune looked confused. "You know Yasu-sama?"

Tsunade sighed. "Yes, Yasu-shisou was the woman who had taught me everything I know…"

Jiraiya stared at her former teammate. "Why don't I know any of this?" He asked, offended.

"Because I told her to keep it a secret, my identity is something I didn't want anyone to know, except her." Yasu answered for Tsunade.

The blond Sannin glared at her. "You still hadn't told me your _great _reason." She swore that if she had been able to stand up from bed and stop feeling so crappy, she would have ripped all the limbs apart from the woman's body. Her mere presence made her furious.

Yasu looked at her. "I know what you're thinking, that you just want to jump at me and kill me." She smiled. "I know you too well, Tsunade-chan." She now became serious. "But now, let me explain to you what I made you believe I was dead. Then I will let you judge if I was fair."

Tsunade eyed her warily. After a few seconds, Tsunade nodded annoyed.

Yasu made herself comfortable on the couch and looked outside the window. "Do you remember that day I had to leave and go to buy some product in the Grass Country for the patient that had tuberculosis?" After a pause, the blonde nodded. "Well, I wasn't able to, since I met in the road this… peculiar man."

Jiraiya was very curious about her words. It had been very interesting, -and shocking- to meet Tsunade's mentor. "Peculiar man? Who was he?"

Yasu looked at the white-haired Sannin, holding a serious expression. "I don't know, he never told me his real name… But he had just created a organization."

"And the name?" Jiraiya asked seriously.

Sayu closed her eyes and frowned. When she reopened them, she whispered. "The Akatsuki."

----Somewhere Outside Konoha----

The man with long, black hair looked up from the experiment he was testing. He had suddenly felt strong chakras in the upper floors. He wondered who they could be.

Then the door was abruptly opened and the other man entered panting. After a few seconds of trying to catch his breath, he looked up at the man, who was staring at him seriously. "Orochimaru-sama, they're here."

----Hospital----

Jiraiya frowned without understanding. "Akatsuki? I… I've never heard of it."

Yasu nodded. "That's normal, it's a very secretive organization who will kill anybody that knows of its existence."

"But, what is Akatsuki exactly?" Shizune asked.

"It is a organization formed by missing nin from the Great Shinobi Nations. When I met them twenty-five years ago, only one man formed part of it, but after years or recollecting information about it, now they're four."

"But what does this have to do with you?" Tsunade demanded angrily.

"Well, as I said before, during my trip to the Grass Country, I met this man. He seemed to have been looking for me. He really looked desperate to make me part of the Akatsuki."

----Somewhere Outside Konoha----

Screams were heard in the upper floor. Orochimaru looked up smirking. "What could be the honor of their visit? Right now I'm very busy, Kabuto."

The man named Kabuto also looked up. "I guess it's about the matter they've been discussing with you, Orochimaru-sama."

"They're very impatient…" He said annoyed.

"Well, they're coming downstairs, so be ready to meet them."

The snake man shrugged. "Well, if they think they can beat me, they're wrong." He smiled viciously.

Then the door was burst opened and two people stepped inside. They wore black cloaks decorated by red clouds, giving some life to the clothing. The tall man had red hair and a lot of black piercings in his face. Next to him was a young woman with dark, shiny blue hair with a flower made out of paper on top of it. The man stared at Orochimaru, his gray, disturbing eyes reflected on his own.

He spoke then. "We are tired of waiting… So Orochimaru… what's you're answer to our proposition?"

----Hospital----

"I always wondered where you went every time you left the house since that trip. You seemed… different." Tsunade said. She was now less angry, too curious on the story.

"Yes… I had to meet with him very often."

There was something Jiraiya didn't get. Why would she enter a organization of missing nin, not even knowing the _name _of the man? "What was the purpose of the Akatsuki? It doesn't make any sense to me he would start an organization without a purpose.

Yasu smiled and leaned back on the couch. "Yes there was. He told me he wanted to change the world, into a better place to live in. Without wars."

Tsunade frowned. "But that's impossible. If there is love, there has to be hatred too. That's a fact of life."

Yasu nodded. "The thing is I knew that." Jiraiya was confused.

"But if you knew-" Jiraiya was cut off then.

"The other thing is I had fallen in love with him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**Yeah, I know. Weird ending. XD. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter…**

**Please, leave a review, I want to get to 60 or more, if that's possible =)**

**See ya!**


	13. Understanding

**Author's Notes:**

**Please, enjoy this chapter! ^^**

**And thanks for all the supportive reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the series. I only own the characters I make up!**

**13. Understanding**

"The other thing is I had fallen in love with him."

Tsunade's eyes widened as she stared at her mentor. "In love with him?" She repeated quietly. The baby cradled in her arms looked up at her as if he were sensing his mother's shock. Tsunade just couldn't believe it! Her mentor... Sayu-shisou... The woman who taught her to fight against the devil... In love with a missing-nin?

Jiraiya frowned. He was also staring at Sayu. "But you didn't even know his name... You can't love someone you don't know!" His eyes involuntarily looked towards Tsunade.

Sayu chuckled sadly and looked at him. "I'm surprised, Jiraiya. That you would be the one saying that." Jiraiya blushed a little and Tsunade looked at him confused.

The blond medic then looked back at Sayu. "But I still don't understand. What does this have to do with the fact that you faked your own death?"

"Well, he induced me to enter the Akatsuki, and as a fool I was, I agreed, too blind to see the truth beneath." Sayu explained. "He said he loved me too. And that we would marry, if I stayed with him."

"Why did he wanted you?" Jiraiya asked.

Sayu grimaced. "My healing techniques and my control over the living things."

Tsunade frowned. "Control over living things? What do you mean?"

"I've never talked to you about it Tsunade-chan, since it requires a great responsibility." Sayu moved uncomfortably on the couch and frowned, her hands resting under her chin. When she did that, she reminded Jiraiya of Tsunade. When his teammate was thinking hard, or measuring the consequences of something, she would always stay the same way as Sayu. It seemed this woman had had a great effect on his princess.

"You never told me-"

"I know, Tsunade-chan..." Sayu sighed. "Let me tell you. I was born in the Hidden Kami Village."

"But... that village no longer exists." Jiraiya whispered in disbelief. "It was destroyed by Suna."

Sayu shrugged her shoulders. "I know. But it was a long time ago when I lived there." There was a pause before she continued. "Like any other shinobi village, in the Kami Village, there were different clans. "

Shizune looked confused. "The Hidden Kami Village?"

"Yes. I think you weren't around when the village still existed." Sayu began to explain. "As the name says, the Hidden Kami Village was a shinobi village where all the shinobi served God. It was a very religious village, known for their spiritual techniques and their strong beliefs." She explained. Then Shizune nodded in understanding.

"But still, I've never heard of a clan with such a bloodline that is able to control all living things... I'm sure that I would have read about it." Jiraiya pointed out frowning.

Sayu looked at him. "That's because it is not a bloodline." All of them looked at her confused. "It is a very secret seal that only the Tsubame clan -my family- knew about. This technique comes from the woman's side. No male has ever learned about it. The women who are gifted with the knowledge of such a seal are known as the ´Musume no Kami'" She then frowned. "But right now I'm the only left one from my clan. They were all killed along with the other clans during Suna's attack."

Tsunade shook her head confused. "What did he want from you?"

The oldest woman looked at the blond Sannin. "By saying I can control all the living things, I'm clearly referring to all of them... Doesn't matter if they're on our planet... Or outside in another dimension." Sayu's eyes were now staring at the Sannin's son.

Shizune looked very confused. Was there life outside Earth that Yasu knew about? Or... What did she really mean?

Tsunade frowned when she noticed her mentor's stare. The look she was giving her son was not a normal one, holding so many emotions on its way. Her eyes were full of caution. A look you wouldn't give to a baby. Tsunade held Naruto closer to her body.

She also didn't really understand what Sayu really meant. Another dimension? Was it even possible to go from one to another?

But Jiraiya did know. And he didn't like it.

Jiraiya looked from Naruto to the red-headed woman. Lacing his fingers in front of his mouth, he locked seriously his black eyes on hers. "Demons, huh?"

Sayu looked at him as she heard Shizune gasp. She smirked. "You're perfectly right, Jiraiya. I'm able to induce a demon into doing something, without having them able to control their actions... Quite a sensation it creates when you are more powerful than the evilest creatures ever known." Her eyes suddenly flashed towards Naruto's direction, causing Tsunade to grit her teeth lightly.

"So what. Why would anyone want to mess up with them." Tsunade growled.

"Tsunade, a demon is the most powerful creature. To seal one of them -or summon them- requires a lot of chakra, and a great control of it. Only a few people in history have been able to survive after having "messed up" with them." Jiraiya began to explain. As a seal master, he knew a lot about this. "In our history of Konoha, two people were able to "mess up" them. Though it didn't turn out well." He looked at Tsunade, and then at Naruto. "The First Hokage, Senju Hashirama -your grandfather-, and the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato." He then looked at Sayu. "Usually, when you want to summon demons is to use them as a powerful "weapon"..." His eyes flashed towards Naruto. "But it always turns out against the summoner."

Tsunade glared silently at Jiraiya. _For God's sake!_ Couldn't they stop looking at Naruto!? It was making her nervous and angry.

"Yes, that's right." Sayu nodded.

"And what was the purpose of this Akatsuki, Sayu-san?" Jiraiya asked, staring at the medic.

Sayu bit her lower lip as she looked outside the window. "As you said yourself before, I'm able to summon demons, or control them." She looked back at them. "The leader of the Akatsuki asked me if I could control the strongest of the demons for him. He wanted the Lord of the Bijuus. It is know as the Nine-Tailed Fox or..." Her dark brown eyes were now locked on Naruto. "The Kyuubi."

And then Tsunade understood. "What!? You were controlling the Kyuubi as he destroyed Konoha!?" She shouted angrily. Tsunade felt a rage starting to boil in her. She knew that Naruto was the container of the Kyuubi. And she of course knew the pain the Kyuubi had caused. And now, after finding her "dead" mentor, she now found out that her dear Sayu-shisou was the causer of Kyuubi's destruction. If it wasn't that she was right now weak, she would have already ripped her apart! How could she!

Sayu looked at Tsunade and frowned. "Let me finish, Tsunade-chan. I'm not done telling my story." She sighed again. "When he asked me that, I... I suddenly became suspicious."

"Suspicious?" Shizune repeated intrigued.

"Yes." Sayu nodded. "Lets think about it... Why would a person who supposedly wants to make our world a better place to live in the Kyuubi? Even if I loved him, it just sounded ridiculous."

"Now that you say it...I think I would have also thought the same thing... As much as you love that person, the world is first..." Jiraiya tracked off, suddenly lost inside his own thoughts.

Sayu chuckled quietly as Tsunade looked at him angrily. For the blond Sannin, Jiraiya had been trying to give her her small-but obvious hints of his supposedly 'romance' towards her. What a fool if he thought she would care!

Snapping back into reality, Jiraiya looked at Sayu. "And so what did you do?"

"Ask him of course. I went to him, and asked him the reason he wanted such a bloody demon." Tsunade instinctively looked at her sleepy son. Sayu frowned. "He got aggressive, yelling at me that if I loved him, I had to trust him blindly."

Jiraiya snorted. "Really." Tsunade gave him a quick glare warning him.

Sayu smiled for a second. "I got also mad... Saying he didn't show me a enough affection..."

"Women are the same. Always with their 'I'm the victim.' presence." Jiraiya interrupted again.

Too bad for him his chair was too close to Tsunade's bed. She smacked him hard. "Shut the hell up."

Jiraiya gave her a quiet glare as he rubbed the back of his head. "Specially this mad woman." His comment gained another smack -courtesy of Tsunade.

Shizune sighed tiredly. Couldn't they stop bickering each other for _one _freaking day? She looked up at Sayu with an apologetic smile. "Gomen, Sayu-sama. Please continue."

Sayu looked from Tsunade and Jiraiya to Shizune with a playful smile dancing on her lips. "After I told him this, he got angrier, saying he would leave me if I didn't obey him."

Tsunade frowned. "That's why you always came home depressed?"

After a few seconds, Sayu nodded solemnly. "Yes, it hurt me so much. And I wished I could stop loving him." She looked outside the window. After a pause, she continued. "When you were eighteen years old, you had to leave to go back to Konoha, since the Great Shinobi War broke out, and they needed you in the hospitals and the battle field." Tsunade looked down. "I moved to the organization's hideout place. Years began to pass, and I was preparing myself to summon the Kyuubi. It was a delicate and slow process, if something went wrong... The Kyuubi would just go out of control, destroying everything as he searched for revenge."

Tsunade frowned. "So that's why when I went to visit you one day... The house was empty."

Sayu nodded. "I never came back to the house... I was put under a lot of pressure, so I had to work harder. He was getting pretty impatient, saying I was slowing down his plan of a better world, and of course, I felt worse." She grimaced. "That is when the war ended and three children of... Thirteen of fourteen years old entered the Akatsuki."

Jiraiya frowned. "Who were they?"

Sayu bit her lip in thought. "I don't remember. It has been a very long time ago, and I only met them a few times inside the hideout place. They were always going into missions, sent by the leader."

"But I don't understand something, Sayu-sama. Don't you remember the leader's face? How was he? I guess that if you loved him..." Shizune started but Sayu interrupted her.

"He wore a mask." She simply said.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe you never saw him."

Jiraiya glared at her. "Tsunade, my dear. Love is everywhere. You can fall in love with anyone, even if that person is not right of here." He knocked his skull, as he smirked at Tsunade.

"You're not the one talk, Baka." She spat back. Again, that small and obvious hint. She hated it!

"Hey! I write books of romance. So yes, I _am_ the one to talk, _Hime_."

Tsunade opened her mouth to reply when Shizune talked. "Could you two stop acting like a pair of lovebirds and let Sayu-sama finish?" She said irritatedly. Jiraiya had a goofy grin on his face as Tsunade's left eye twitched involuntarily. Shizune looked back at Sayu. "I'm sorry _again. _Please continue, Sayu-sama."

Sayu smiled at the young woman's comment, but then became serious again. "These three were very interesting. I guess by their talent in the shinobi world they were trained by a powerful person... And the leader told them all the secrets, as I... I didn't even know his plan! I was very frustrated, and one day as I was walking through the hallway, I overheard them talk."

"And...?" Tsunade said expectantly.

"And they were talking about that mysterious plan." The red-headed woman frowned deeply. "I didn't like what I heard."

"What was it?" Jiraiya asked.

"They were planning to summon the nine Bijuus... And with them create a powerful weapon... Able to destroy a whole village in a single night. And first of all, he wanted to summon the Kyuubi... To end up life in Konoha."

All of them widened their eyes. "What!? So the Kyuubi was controlled... By you?" Jiraiya questioned. Could this woman really be so cold-blooded?

"Yes, it was controlled..." Sayu watched as the two Sannin glared at her with hatred. "But not by me."

Tsunade's anger dissipated, now shock filling the empty space it left. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Sayu stared at her former apprentice. "After I heard them, I felt worse than ever... Could I possibly kill thousand of lifes, for a single man?" She shook her head to the sides. "As much as I loved him, I couldn't do it."

"So you left." Jiraiya stated.

Sayu nodded. "I had to... So one night, I ran away..." There was a pause. Shizune thought she was remembering the memory. "But he was too fast. As I was running through the forest, he appeared out of nowhere."

_Flashback_

_A young Sayu was jumping from tree to tree. It was a cold night, and the moon shined brightly, letting the woman move easily through the forest. Her heart was hard in her chest, she feared the man she thought as a good man would find her. _

_And she was right._

_A tall man suddenly appeared in front of her. A mask was covering his features, but Sayu knew he was glaring at her. He wore a black cloak with red clouds decorating it. She wore the same thing. He raised a hand in front of her face._

"_And where do you think you're going, Sayu-chan?" He asked, his voice delicate, but at the same time strong and deep._

_After Sayu recovered from the shock, she glared at him. "You lied... You said you were going to make our world a better place... But you're just a cold-blooded murderer!" She snarled._

_He paused for a few seconds. "Ah, my love. So you were eavesdropping... That's not something I thought you would do, my dear." He said, sounding hurt._

_Sayu looked down sadly. "But you lied to me..." Now tears were falling silently._

_He sighed and placed a gloved hand on her cheek. Sayu now noticed she had never touched his skin. "Sayu-chan... My love... I had to... Since it is my wish to make the world a better place... And if we want to live in a better place..." His tone was now venomous. "Konoha can't exist." He wiped out a tear. "You have to do it for me... Because I love you, right?"_

_Sayu seemed to hesitate. But then her mind made eveything suddenly clear. "Konoha... Destroy Konoha. Is that what you want?"_

_He nodded. "Yes, that's right, Sayu-chan."_

_She looked up to him, her eyes now dried, no more tears. She glared at his mask, teeth gritted, fist clenched. "I'm sorry but I can't do it." With a yell, Sayu pulled back her fist, and then charged it against his face._

_End of Flashback_

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Y-you fought against the man you loved?"

Sayu nodded solemnly. "Yes..." She looked down to her hands. "But he was too strong... And I was too weak."

Tsunade frowned, confused. "_You _lost? But that's..."

"Impossible?" Sayu laughed half-heartedly. "Tsunade-chan, my dear... Nothing's impossible. And never think I'm the strongest and whatsoever... 'Cause of course I'm not."

Tsunade grimaced. "Now I understand."

Shizune and Jiraiya looked at her confused. "Understand what?" Shizune asked.

The blond Sannin sighed and looked at her mentor. "As I was... Heart-broken after Dan's death during the Great War..." Tsunade's closed her eyes, painful memories running through her mind. "I was walking through a forest outside Konoha, I guess it was the same you fought against the leader." Sayu nodded. "Then I saw you."

_Flashback_

_A twenty-years old Tsunade was slowly walking through a forest. Tears were falling down her cheeks, as she was heart-broken after her lover's death. She still couldn't believe he was gone... Dan... Her Dan, was not coming back. She sobbed quietly, and looked at her hands. The hands of a medic who had just lost a patient. With a sob, Tsunade let herself fall on the floor, and she stood there, sitting under a tree, crying over the loss of a loved one. _

_Then she heard a quiet, painful sob near her. As Tsunade stood quiet, the sob got harder. Carefully, the blond woman went towards the bushes, where the sound came from. _

_Separating the leaves and branches that stood on her way, Tsunade noticed a figure laying on the floor. Scared, she looked at the figure closely, until she recognized the features of her mentor. "Sayu-shisou!" She cried out._

_Snapping from her shock, Tsunade pulled her mentor out of the bushes carefully. Sayu moaned painfully and looked up at her apprentice. "Tsunade-chan..." Sayu whispered, but was interrupted as she coughed hardly, blood escaping from her lips. _

_Tsunade shrieked at the sight of blood and fell backwards. She began to tremble as she wrapped her knees with her arms up to her chest. She snapped her eyes closed as her brother Nawaki and her lover Dan appeared inside her mind._

_End of Flashback_

Tsunade frowned. "I tried to save you... But I guess I was too late..."

Shizune looked up at the red-headed woman. "But I don't understand. How is it possible, that you die, and as Tsunade-sama said before, you were buried but you are still here alive... With us?" Everyone looked at Sayu waiting for her to answer.

The older woman sighed. "Well, as I was fighting the leader of the Akatsuki, I knew I was going to lose..." She grimaced. "This might sound... Wicked." She frowned. "During the fight, I sensed a woman waking through the forest... So I pulled out one of my ´Musume no Kami' seal-"

"YOU KILLED HER!?" Tsunade screamed hotly.

"Please, Tsunade-sama. Calm down." Shizune pleaded.

Sayu frowned. "I couldn't die-"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING COWARD!! HOW COULD YOU KILL AN INNOCENT TO SAVE YOUR ASS!" Tsunade cut her. Did her mentor really changed that much!?

"Tsunade." Jiraiya growled. He looked at her former teammate warningly. Intimidated, Tsunade huffed and rested her head on the pillows heavily. Jiraiya then looked back at Sayu. "I think I know the reason." Shizune looked at him wondering. Jiraiya frowned in thought. "We all know that when a shinobi dies, the corpse has to be burned, or at least the tomb needs to be protected so no one steals it. There are shinobi out there that have the ability to steal secrets, even if they are not a bloodline... Am I wrong?"

Sayu shook her head satisfied. "You're very sharp, Jiraiya." She looked at them and became serious. "I knew the leader had some what special powers. He had already stole techniques from other corpses, I had seen him doing it. At that time, I hadn't use the technique to burn when I died."

Jiraiya nodded. "And so you were worried he would steal your secret seal."

Sayu nodded. "That's right."

Tsunade ha reminded quiet. She looked at Jiraiya with admiration. When they were Gennin she had always thought that Jiraiya didn't have a lot of talent for being a shinobi. His naïveté always caused him to be in trouble. As they grew older, she got to know she was wrong. When Jiraiya was a kid, everyone made fun of him, since he had never met his parents. There were rumors of him being son of alcoholics, thieves, or people without a talent, and so that he would never become a great ninja. But he proved them wrong, and Tsunade had been secretly proud of him. And now that they were adults, Tsunade could feel how much he had learned. From a loud-mouthed Gennin without any shinobi talent, to an experienced man with a knowledge of a wise old man.

"Tsunade-chan, now do you understand my reasons? If he found out I was still alive... He would have known about the Tsubame's secret seal. I couldn't risk it. So that's why I made you think I was dead; so you'd bury me, and protect my tomb with seals."

"I understand..." Tsunade then frowned. "But if you weren't control the Kyuubi... Who was it?"

Sayu shrugged. "I truly don't know. I still wonder. Before leaving the organization, I had burned all the documents I had been writing or studying, so he wouldn't be able to summon the demons."

Jiraiya frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I think he found out a way. There are not a lot of people out there who would want to mess up with the Bijuus."

Sayu nodded. "I agree." Then she looked at Tsunade. "I'm telling you this for two reasons. One, because I'm truly sorry for what I did... But I had to do it..." Tsunade nodded in understandment. "And the second one, is because I want to warn you to be careful; the Akatsuki are searching for the Jinchuriki.

Suddenly Tsunade felt herself tense. "So what?"

Sayu stared at her. "Tsunade-chan, I know your son's secret."

The Sannin widened their eyes in shock. "Which secret?" The blond medic asked carefully.

"I know Naruto-kun is the container of the Kyuubi." Sayu answered seriously.

Jiraiya frowned and pulled his chair closer to Tsunade in defense. "Who told you?" He growled dangerously.

Sayu looked at them offended. "I'm not going to hurt him or tell anyone. I wouldn't dare. I know the difference between a demon and a baby, okay?"

Tsunade relaxed a little. "Gome, Sayu-shisou. But it is a very delicate topic. Jiraiya and I had to take him out of Konoha, since it could be dangerous for Naruto-kun. There are a lot of ignorant people out there."

Sayu nodded and smiled a little. "I understand. And don't worry, no one told me. I was checking upon Naruto-kun and I saw the seal-"

"You understand about sealing?" Jiraiya interrupted.

"Yes, I'm a seal master, after all." The white-haired Sannin nodded. "And so then I found out about your secret... Who made the seal? It is unique, beautifully made."

"Namikaze Minato." Jiraiya answered.

"The Yellow Flash, huh? I heard he died."

Tsunade nodded. "He died while sealing the Kyuubi in his son Naruto."

Suddenly, Sayu looked up shocked. "What? You mean he's not your real son?" She asked truly confused to both Sannin.

Jiraiya and Tsunade shared glances, as Shizune giggled. Both of them frowned. "No. We have to take care of him. If we don't, Tsunade's dead." Jiraiya stated.

The blond medic glared at him. "Hey! I'm raising him on my own free will! It's not my fault you have to stick with us!"

"Naruto is more mine that yours! I was his godfather after all!" Jiraiya replied angrily.

Sayu frowned even more confused. "You're not married?"

Tsunade's mouth hanged opened while Jiraiya was looking away in embarrassment. "What!? No!! How many times do I have to say it!? I DON'T LIKE THAT BAKA!" The blond medic shouted angrily. "We are only friends, right Jiraiya?" She turned her head to look at Jiraiya. To her disbelief, Jiraiya frowned and stood quiet. "Jiraiya?" She repeated, not sure.

Grimacing, the white-haired Sannin turned to stare at her. "I don't know, do you? Are we only friends?" Before Tsunade could say anything, Jiraiya stood up and walked to the door. He turned around to look at them. "I'm going for a walk... I... I have to think." And then he hurried to leave, leaving a speechless Tsunade.

When the door was completely closed, Shizune glared at her mentor. "Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade looked at the young woman with a puzzled expression. "What?"

Sayu sighed heavily. "Oh dear, I guess you're a little lost right now."

---- Outside the Hospital----

Jiraiya was walking around the new village. It reminded him of Konoha a lot. He sighed and looked around. It was already afternoon. They had spent the whole day inside Tsunade's room. What Sayu had told them hold a lot of information... Too much for a day; he felt exhausted. Okay... So there was an organization called Akatsuki that were planning to... Do something with the Bijuus. Create a weapon, maybe. And since Naruto was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi... Things could turn out wrong. They will have to move from one place to another more often.

And then there was the other thing. Tsunade, to be more precise. Okay, to say the truth, he had feelings towards her... Alright, he accepted it. Maybe she wasn't the best woman to fall in love with... But that's how it went. _You can't control love_. But then, Jiraiya wondered if she also had the same feelings. It felt like she did... Or so he hoped.

Suddenly, his stomach growled. Jiraiya stopped and placed a hand over his stomach. Grimacing, he remembered that he hadn't eaten since the last day. He headed back to the hospital.

----Inside the Hospital----

Sayu stood up from the couch and walked towards the heart monitor and began to check on the machine. After a few minutes she turned around to face Tsunade smiling. "Alright, Tsunade-chan! You're completely healed. But you still need to be careful of what you do, okay?" She then unplugged the machine.

With a sigh of relief, Tsunade took off the nasal cannula rapidly and with caution, she jumped out of bed, with Naruto still in her arms. At first, she felt dizzy, but as she got used to stand up on the floor, she began to move without Shizune's or Sayu's help. Naruto had woken began to whine. Rocking him, Tsunade looked at Shizune. "When was the last time he was fed?"

"Two or three hours ago." The young assistant answered.

Grimacing, the blond medic turned around to face the red-headed woman. "Where are the bottles?"

--------

Jiraiya was staring out to the village from a balcony in the hospital. He had finished eating, and the sun was setting. He thought about returning back to Tsunade's room to see how things were going. The Sannin sighed tiredly and watched as a civilian bought some vegetables and hurried to go back home, surely with his family. Suddenly Jiraiya was jealous of him. Even if he was an unknown man, at least he had someone waiting him at home. When he was young, Jiraiya always thought that to be happy, you only needed to prove yourself to the world and get famous and strong. Ahh, how wrong he was. As years passed, he began to feel lonely, not even the women whom he slept with could fill the empty space inside him. Because they were unknown women; someone who knew nothing about him.

In his whole life, there were only a few people left who really knew the real Jiraiya. Those were Sarutobi-sensei, Orochimaru, and Tsunade. Minato was now dead, as well as other comrades he knew since Genin.

Now he was in his forties and still lonely. The years had passed so fast...! He missed the old, good days. But they were gone, bursting the naïve bubble he was trapped in. Not even Tsunade would want to recall the good memories. Maybe scared to find out how much both of them had lost.

Jiraiya sighed again.

"What are you doing out here? It's getting cold." Her voice made Jiraiya snap back into reality. He looked back surprised.

"Ah Hime." He greeted her with a smile. "They let you get out of bed?"

Smiling back, Tsunade walked to stand next to him. "Yes. Sayu-shisou had told me I'm alright. But I have to be careful."

Jiraiya nodded and looked back to the sun, as well as Tsunade. They stood like this for a few minutes before Jiraiya broke out the silence. "Are you alright?"

"Mmm?"

"Sayu-san."

"Yes... I think. It was quite a shock."

"That's normal. I would have freaked out. I'm a very superstitious man." Jiraiya joked.

Tsunade chuckled lightly. "I know that, Baka-chan."

Jiraiya grinned and looked down at her. "You know... It was kind of interesting so many people would think we're Naruto's real parents... Does he look so much like us?"

"Coincidences, Jiraiya. But I guess it's better.." Before Jiraiya could add any stupid comment, Tsunade added, "If people believe that, Naruto will be safer."

Jiraiya shrugged. "Also, people will believe we're a real coup-"

"Hold it boy." Tsunade hissed threateningly.

Jiraiya smiled and passed an arm over her shoulders. He felt Tsunade tensed under his touch, so he pulled his arm away from her. He cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Hey Tsunade. I wanted to discuss something with you." He said seriously.

Tsunade looked up at him. "What is it?"

"It's about the snake-the mamba."

"What about it?"

"Sayu-san had told me about this kind of snake. They live in deserts, not forests."

"Deserts? Then why a snake from a place like that would be living in a forest?"

"That's what I'm wondering. After hearing about people able to control living things, I believe the mamba wouldn't have just... Bitten you." Jiraiya explained. "About what Shizune told me, the snake had wrapped its body around Naruto... And it didn't hurt him."

Tsunade frowned. "So you're saying someone had ordered it to... Kidnap our son?" Jiraiya nodded. "And who could do such a thing?"

The white-haired Sannin smirked. "A person that has the power to summon snakes, and make them obey him. Someone who would be so wicked to kidnap or kill little children.... I have someone in mind." Then Tsunade understood.

"You mean-"

"Yes, I mean Orochimaru."

---- Somewhere Outside Konoha----

"So what do you say, Orochimaru?" The red-headed man in a black cloak asked again.

Orochimaru looked at him. "About your proposition about joining the Akatsuki?" The man nodded. "And what are the benefits of me joining such a honorable organization, Pain?" He smirked viciously.

The man named Pain narrowed his eyes. "You'll be protected from Konoha and the rest of the Hidden Villages. You will even have your own laboratory to experiment, along with new instruments."

Orochimaru sat on his chair. "uhh. But why do you want me?"

"We're uniting powerful ninjas that the world fears. Pain has thought about you, you should be honored." The woman replied coldly.

The snake man laughed dryly. "Honored?" He repeated as if it was a joke. "Honored? Heh. That's interesting..." He looked down to the Akatsuki members. "If it is your wish to make me part of the Akatsuki, then I'll enter, Pain-_sama_."

Pain looked at his partner. "We should be leaving now, Orochimaru. Konan, lets go." As he said this, the red-headed man opened the door and left,

The blue-headed woman followed him. Before disappearing, she looked at Orochimaru and said, "We'll wait outside." She looked around the room. "You can bring your little servant." She added, referring to Kabuto. After saying that, she left.

Orochimaru smirked. "Kabuto, prepare yourself. This is going to get pretty interesting."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

------------

**Author's Notes:**

**Translations:**

**Gomen- Sorry**

**Musume no Kami- God's Daughters. **

**I thought it was a good name for the women who knew about the seal, since it was a very religious village =)**

**Tsubame- Dove**

**I dunno. Liked the name! Again, a religious clan **

**Bijuu- a tailed demon in Japanese culture. There are nine (Kyuubi, Shukaku...)**

**Jinchuriki- demon container (Naruto, Gaara, Yugito Nii, Killerbee...)**

**Notes:**

**Wow! This was the longest chapter I've ever made! *o***

**I hoped you enjoyed it, because it was pretty hard to write :/**

**Please, leave a comment! Let's get to 75? =) Thank you! ^^**

**See ya!**


	14. Four Years Later

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the wait! =(**

**Please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in the series! **

**14. Four Years later…**

"Kaaaa-saaaaaan are we there yet?" Asked a little blond boy as he tried to catch up with her mother's fast pace. He wore a white shirt and orange pants.

"No! Stop asking, Naruto!!"

"Tsunade-sama! Don't shout at him!!" A raven-haired woman exclaimed irritated.

"It's fine Nee-chan!" The boy named Naruto grinned. "That's just the way Kaa-san is!" He then began to tug his mother's pant leg to bring her attention. "Are we there yet, Kaa-san? I want to see Tou-san!"

Sighing tiredly, the woman named Tsunade looked down. "Why are you so anxious to see the pervert lecher..." She muttered. "Look Naruto-kun, you'll see Jiraiya in no time." Before the hyperactive blond could say anything, she added. "And stop asking! You'll know when we get there!"

Naruto crossed his little arms over his chest in annoyance. "Not fair. You might not want to see Tou-san..." He raised his fist and hit the air. "But I'm anxious to show him how strong I am!"

The blond Sannin looked down smiling and ruffled his spiky hair. "You're always anxious to show him anything."

He grinned back. "That's because I want him to be impressed! Tou-san is the strongest and the coolest and the best and the awesomest and-!" Naruto noticed Tsunade's glare, as well as the infamous vein popping on her forehead. "And you too Kaa-san!" He added quickly before her mother would explode, carefully walking to Shizune's farthest side, just in case. Shizune giggled and took his hand.

Shaking her head lightly, Tsunade watched as her son began to bounce up and down. He had grown so much… She still could remember the time Naruto was a baby, resting in her arms warmly. But four years had passed, and her baby had grown to become a happy boy who would never shut up and didn't let her sleep. The blond medic never thought raising a child would take so much energy!

Naruto had began to talk when he was one and a half years old, saying Tou-san, to Jiraiya's delight and Tsunade's dismay. She had been the one reading, talking, and even _singing _to him when he was a baby. But he had said _Tou-san_! Jiraiya's idiocy came out once again, screaming at her that Naruto preferred him. After a few days, Tsunade was reading him an infantile book when he said Kaa-san. The blonde had become so excited that she had kissed her son and hurried to Jiraiya to tell him.

Since then, Tsunade wished Naruto had become a mute child. He was now and then running everywhere asking every childish question he could ask. Some Tsunade preferred not to give the answer. At breakfast he would talk with his mouth full of cereals. At lunch he would talk, making Tsunade mad since he wouldn't eat, too busy with his story. During the afternoon he would talk while Jiraiya was taking a nap or writing his books and Tsunade was reading her medical books or simply sitting on the couch drinking tea. At night, he would also talk. When they were finally able to turn off the light and close the door of his bedroom, Naruto would jump out of bed and ran to them, demanding he wanted a bedtime story. At the beginning, Tsunade would gladly go and tell him the story, but at the end she got too impatient with Naruto interrupting her, so Jiraiya was now in charge of the bedtime story.

To say the truth, Tsunade was glad she had Jiraiya with her to help her with the kid. It was truly the hardest and most stressful mission she ever encountered.

"Are we there yet?"

"Naruto! Shut the hell up! If you continue asking, I'll be damned if you see ramen in a month!"

"Tsunade-sama!! _Stop swearing_!!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his mother, offended. "... You're vicious, Kaa-san."

After an hour of 'Are we there yet', 'shut the hell up' and 'Stop swearing!', the family finally got to their destination.

Tsunade looked up at the house. It was enormous. Not as big as the Senju mansion, but it was still huge. "Are you sure this is the right house?"

Shizune nodded. "Hai." She looked down at the paper in her hands. "It says here, number 15."

The blond medic read the number in the wall. 15. Alright. Smirking, Tsunade placed her hands on her hips. "Look what that Baka bought for us." She muttered.

"This is huge!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly and ran to the front door, ignoring Shizune's call. "Tou-san is the richest man on the world!" He pulled his short arms up in the air in victory.

Tsunade sighed and followed her excited son. "Calm down, Naruto-kun. Will ya?" She came next to him and grabbed his hand.

A week ago, Jiraiya had left the inn they were living in to go out and buy a house for all of them to stay. It was getting pretty boring and exhausting, to move from one inn to another every month. The Sannin had decided to buy a house, but not to stay forever, maybe five months, or maybe a year. They were still concerned about this 'Akatsuki' organization, as well as their former teammate Orochimaru and they didn't want anyone to know of their location. When Jiraiya bought the house, he sent a letter along with a key to the women telling them where their new home was, saying he would be waiting for them.

Naruto tugged hard her mother's pant leg. "Kaaa-san! Open the door! Hurry Hurry!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes at the child's angst, and grabbed the key from the jacket's pocket. Turning the doorknob, she opened the door and the hyperactive boy ran through it before any of the women could say a thing.

"Touuu-saaan!!"

"Naruto!! How's my boy!?" That's all they heard.

Sighing tiredly, Tsunade helped Shizune with their suitcases. "A week of tranquility ends too fast." She muttered as the younger woman giggled.

Then the door was completely opened and a beaming Jiraiya appeared with Naruto in his arms. "Hime! Shizune! What's up! Did you have a good trip?" He leaned to kiss Tsunade's cheek, but she pulled away before he was able to regret it.

"Jiraiya-sama." Shizune acknowledged him with a bow.

"Jiraiya, I'd be careful with what you do." Tsunade said. Jiraiya pouted.

"That's how you greet the man of the house?"

"That's me, Tou-san!!" Naruto complained.

"Yes, Naruto, you too." He grinned at his son. Jiraiya then helped carrying the suitcases through the hall.

"Do you like the house- is it big enough for my Hime?" He asked, looking back at the blond Sannin.

"I LOVE IT!!" Naruto exclaimed hugging his father's neck. Jiraiya just ruffled his hair.

"Not bad, Baka." She then arched an eyebrow. "Since when I'm_ your _Hime?"

Jiraiya said nothing. There wasn't need of an answer. Then they stopped in front of a door. Opening it, Jiraiya grinned at Shizune. "I thought this room for you, Shizune!"

Naruto's eyes widened. "This is big, Nee-chan!"

The room was fairly big. It had one bed with an ebony night stand next to it. There was a large window at the end, and a table below. Then at the left there were two big closets. It was simple, yet beautiful.

Shizune's jaw hanged open and she walked in. "My... This is... Beautiful." She smiled at Jiraiya. "Thank you."

"Tou-san! What about my room!? Hurryy!" The blond boy tugged his father's hair in anticipation.

Jiraiya laughed and Tsunade smiled. "Alright, you little monster!" He teased him and hanged him on his shoulder. Naruto just giggled, his head hanging behind the Sannin's back.

"Careful, Baka. The blood could go down to his head."

"Kaa-saan! Don't worry so much!" Naruto somehow managed to look at her, a grin in his red face.

Jiraiya stuck out his tongue at the blond medic and then stopped in front of a door. "This is all yours, Naruto!" He let the kid go and Naruto ran inside the room.

"Cool!" He screamed. The room was painted in a light orange. There was a white closet, a white bed, a table and another small closet where some toys could be seen.

"Do you like it?" Jiraiya asked as he entered followed by Tsunade. Shizune had stayed in her room to start placing her belongings inside. She would tour the house later.

"Hai!" The boy exclaimed, arms up in the air.

Tsunade smiled and looked up at Jiraiya. "How did you know orange was Naruto-kun's favorite color?"

Jiraiya shrugged and leaned on the door. He stared at his son, who was already pulling out some toys out of the closet. "He told me. Even if you think I don't care at all about anything, I do." She smiled and punched his shoulder playfully.

After a minute or so, Jiraiya looked at the blond Sannin. "Alright, Hime. Ready to see your room?"

"I hope there were enough rooms for each one, so there is no need for sharing." She eyed Jiraiya warily as he walked through the hall.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Of course."

When they got to the door, Tsunade opened it and walked in. The walls were of a very light green. There were two huge closets made of dark, elegant wood she couldn't recognize. There was also a table and a night stand of the same wooden tone. Then Tsunade saw the bed. It was enormous, a king's sized bed, to say the least. It was made of the same dark wood, and the blankets were of green and white tones.

Tsunade was speechless. She looked around, and slowly sat on the edge of the bed. Jiraiya went and sat next to her. "Thank you, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya grinned. "It's alright! I think green is your favorite color?"

The blonde nodded slowly, still shocked. "How do you know?"

"Don't you remember? The first day I saw you I asked you a tons of question to know you better. You seemed pretty annoyed."

"You...still remember that?"

He nodded. "I remember everything concerning you, Hime. Even when you think I'm not paying attention."

She looked at him quietly. Was he telling her something? A hidden message?

They stood there for a few minutes when Tsunade spoke up. "How do you get so much money? To be able to afford... such a house."

Jiraiya smirked and looked at her. "The books, my dear."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Alright. I still don't understand why you have to write dirty books. Why don't you write about... I don't know. Other things?"

"Like what?"

She shrugged. "You're the writer. Don't ask me."

He laughed and stood up. "Well, there are two reasons why I don't write about other things. First, people would buy it less." Before Tsunade could try to contradict him, he added. "C'mon, Tsunade. The world is full of perverts!"

She laughed out loud really hard. "I guess you're right…" She looked at him with a playful smirk. "What about the other reason?"

"I believe it's my destiny."

Tsunade snorted sarcastically. "To write porn?"

He narrowed his eyes. "No. To be a wanderer."

She smiled and leaned back on the bed. "Yes, you're a free spirit."

"But I think it has changed." She looked at him in wonder. "I never expected to..."

"Never expected what?" She asked after a pause.

He shrugged, a smile on his face. "Raise a son." Tsunade nodded her head understandingly.

"And what's your destiny, Hime?"

"Mine?" Jiraiya nodded. Tsunade sat back uncomfortable. "Uhh. Well, I-"

"TOU-SAN!!"

Jiraiya looked back startled by the boy's scream and went to the door. "Well, I'm going to check on Naruto and see what he wants while you prepare your room."

Tsunade nodded. "Alright. Thanks again, Baka." When he left, she sighed heavily and threw herself back to the pillows.

Destiny? Was there such a thing called destiny? She had thought so. After so many years of having such a bad luck- not only gambling-, her mind had changed. Supposedly, Dan was going to be her future... Stay by his side forever, that _was _her destiny. But it never happened. To her, destiny was just a word people had created long time ago, so they would have something to hope for.

Sighing heavily, Tsunade stood up and took her suitcase from the hall. When she passed her son's room, she saw Jiraiya kneeling in front of Naruto smiling while helping him build a Lego castle.

She smiled and leaned in the doorframe crossing arms over chest. It was very amusing to find one of the greatest shinobi ever alive be so… affective. She then wondered what would have happened if they had ended together in younger times.

Looking up for a second, Naruto noticed his mother staring down at them. He grinned and ran to her. "Look what we're doing! Tou-san is so good at this!"

Tsunade giggled and took him. "I see. It's very nice, Naruto-kun."

After Naruto's shouts, Jiraiya had also looked at the blond medic. He quickly stood up and grinned. "Naruto wanted to build a castle, right kid?"

The boy grinned back at him. "Do you want to help us, Kaa-san?"

Still smiling, Tsunade put down Naruto and shook her head. "I would love to, but I still need to unpack, sweetheart. When I'm done, I'll go unpack yours and then we will play, okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Okay. But finish early!"

She ruffled his hair caringly. "Sure."

Then Naruto ran back and sat down taking some new Lego pieces that were spread all over the floor. Jiraiya shrugged and smiled at Tsunade as she left. He then also sat back and both father and son continued with the game.

----Five Hours Later----

Tsunade sighed as she let herself fall on the couch, spreading her body all over. Smiling, Jiraiya sat next to her in an empty spot.

"You tired, Hime?"

"After being all day long organizing the house? Yeah, I am." Turning her head to be able to see him, she stared at him wondering.

"What? You're making me nervous." Jiraiya said rubbing his hands together slowly absently.

She smirked and closed her eyes. "Just thinking..."

"Thinking about what? Me?"

She cracked an eye open. "What do you care?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, duh. You kept staring at me, as if I were an experiment of yours. So obviously it has to do with me."

"Alright. So what if I were. It's just weird to see you act like this…" He looked at her in wonder. "So fatherly!"

He laughed. "Hey girl, I never said I didn't want to form a family."

She shrugged and sat down properly, now facing him. "It's not like you."

"Then how am I?"

"A perv." She answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

He laughed again, leaning back. "I can be more than that. Seriously Tsunade. Researching is just to kill time and a way of income. Look at this house. We can afford it, and all thanks to my pervertedness!"

She smiled and grabbed her knees. "Sure." Then her smile disappeared. "What about the Akatsuki, any news?"

He now held a deadly serious expression. "Hai. It seems Orochimaru has joined in a few months ago."

Tsunade grimaced. "This is getting worse."

Jiraiya nodded. "Also, there is another new member. I don't know who."

"So we still don't know the identity of any of them. Well, no one except Orochimaru." She looked at him thoughtfully. "Have you already told Sarutobi-sensei?"

He shook his head. "No. That's the least of my worries right now. If Konoha takes action, then they might find Naruto since we would be also involved on fighting against the organization."

Tsunade bit her lip in concern. "But still, I think we should inform him of the situation. Could be a bad choice if we don't. The Akatsuki is small, but could become a threat to the Shinobi Nations."

He spoke after a pause. "Alright, I'll send a toad tomorrow."

She nodded in agreement and Jiraiya looked at the clock. "I should start preparing dinner."

"Yes, I'll go tell Shizune to help you cook while I bathe Naruto." Tsunade stated as she stood up from the couch, Jiraiya doing the same thing.

After bathing Naruto and putting some pajamas on him, Tsunade and her son headed to the kitchen, where Shizune and Jiraiya were finishing putting the dishes on the table.

She sat down with Naruto next to her. "What did you cook, Tou-san?"

Jiraiya smiled and answered. "Spaghetti."

Naruto looked at him confused. "What's spag…"

"Spaghetti is a meal I learned by an old woman during one of my trips."

The blond boy looked disappointment. "No ramen?"

Tsunade smiled and took the dish from Jiraiya's waiting hand and placed it in front of Naruto. "Naruto, it's of the same material as ramen.

He looked even more donfused. "What does that mean?"

"Ramen is made out of pasta, as well as what you're about to eat. You'll love it." Shizune explained.

Naruto shrugged. "Okay." He took a bite and chewed slowly, analyzing the flavor.. His eyes grew wide. "It's good!"

The three adults laughed and began eating as well. "So Naruto, tell me. What did you do while I was gone?"

Naruto grinned, spaghetti hanging from his mouth. "I practiced throwing shuriken and kunai and I worked on my resistance! I'm the best at throwing weapons!"

Tsunade and Shizune smiled proudly and the blond medic ruffled his hair. Jiraiya beamed. "That's my boy! You're going to beat me if you continue improving so fast!"

The child nodded excitedly. "I'll show you tomorrow!"

"Sure! I'd love to."

"I missed your cooking, Tou-san. Kaa-san would take me and Nee-chan-"

"Nee-chan and me, Naruto." Shizune corrected him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Kaa-san would take Nee-chan and _me _to restaurants because she is not good at cooking!"

Tsunade frowned and muttered something.

"But it was okay. I had a looot of ramen! I tried different topics, and they were all deli-ci-ous! But the best one was the one with beef, though the one with a lot of white circular stuff was also great, but the beef ramen can't be beaten!"

"Naruto-kun, finish your dinner, and then you'll tell him how great each ramen was." Tsunade said, getting impatient since Naruto had only bit twice during the whole time.

Naruto beamed. "Okay!" And began to eat happily. Tsunade and Jiraiya sighed in relief. Shizune just giggled.

Jiraiya put the last dish away and went to the living room, finding the blond Sannin lying on the couch watching a childish cartoon, looking pretty tired. Shizune was sitting in a chair, reading novel. She had some tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Sure an-impossible-romance-type of novel. Naruto was sitting in front of the couch on the floor, laughing as a monkey fell down by a banana peel.

Tsunade looked at him and smiled a bit. She then looked down at her happy boy. "Naruto-kun, it's late. Let's go to bed, okay?"

Naruto pouted by nodded. He knew by experience it was better not contradict her mother. He stood up as Tsunade turned off the TV. Stretching loudly, she followed her son and teammate to Naruto's room. Naruto jumped on the bed and Tsunade pulled up the blankets to cover him. She kissed his cheek and said 'good-night-'.

"I want a story!" Naruto demanded.

Tsunade smirked and looked at Jiraiya. "Sure. Jiraiya, I'm going to sleep. It's your responsibility to tell a bedtime story.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes."

Tsunade patted his shoulder and left the room after saying good-bye again. She sighed happily and went towards her room. She was going to sleep greatly tonight!

Inside Naruto's room, Naruto was waiting smiling as Jiraiya pulled a chair next to the bed. Jiraiya looked around and concentrated if there was someone in the hallway. There was only silence.

Grinning goofily, Jiraiya turned his attention to his son. "Alright Naruto. Where were we?"

"Chapter seven!"

Jiraiya nodded vigorously. "Oh yeah! That's right! What a memory, I must be getting old!" He reached a hand inside his vest and pulled a bright, radioactive orange book. Happily, he flipped the pages. " Chapter seven, "The Men That Could Not Feel." _When Youra entered the dark room, his nostrils were filled by the fragrance of an expensive, elegant feminine perfume that floated through the hot air. He heard footsteps approaching slowly, inviting him to relax as he knew what was going to happen; Kamika had come again. She touched his wide chest, leaving a tingling sensation during the path her delicate fingers created. They went down, circling the navel a few times, enjoying the reaction it caused to Youra. They went down, and down, until she was able to grasp his…"_

--------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm so sorry for the wait! I have been really busy with the studies, and I had no time to write the next chapter. Geez, So sorry :S Forgive me!**

**A lot of thanks to KingKakashi for all of his help and suggestions. Also to kyuubi123 who also helped me. :) Thanks**

**Oh and you should check out KingKakashi's fanfic:**

**Naruto vs Sasuke The Aftermath- _The timeline of the story begins immediately after the Sasuke defection and fight with Naruto. The story will convey it's consequences, and how it will subsequently affect many of the other Naruto characters. I've rated this story X or MA for future chapters. However this chapter is more NC17 and not intensely graphic in any way. It begins after Kakashi's discovery of Naruto after his battle with Sasuke at the Valley of the End._**

**Very interesting story! ;)**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it! Leave your thoughts in a review!! Thanks to all of you! =)**

**See ya!**


	15. Even the Sky Cries

**Author's Notes:**

**Oh God! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! But I do have a reason… I had a motorcycle accident. Nothing really serious, just a leg and a couple of ribs broken. So lucky… After this accident, it makes me see everything with different eyes, **_**especially **_**the motorcycles. I am NOT riding one of those things ever again!**

**So here's chapter 15... I hope it makes it up for the so long wait… **

**Read and enjoy it! =)**

**15. Even the Sky Cries**

She tapped her foot impatiently against the carpet, hands over hips and finely shaped brows carved into a frown. Her deathly glare showed no mercy. Any man would look down and step back in fear. But he wasn't like any other man, and Tsunade knew it perfectly. Hazel hues looked up to accuse the mountain of a man in front of her.

"You're late!"

With a weird smile adorning his features, Jiraiya closed the door behind him. "I'm not a little kid needing the protection of my _momma_." He replied teasingly, a note of sarcasm accompanying the words. He ignored her curled fists.

"It's nine in the evening, you were supposed to be here three hours ago!" Her words were direct to the point. She chased him through the hall, heels resounding madly behind him. "Naruto has been waiting you all evening! It was your turn to-"

"Really Tsunade, this is not all about schedules and rules." He sighed and through his vest on the bed. "I would never disappoint my son."

The blonde leaned on the doorframe and stared at him impassible as he took off his shoes. "I wasn't wasting time, Hime. Indeed, the letter I send to the Sandaime has been replied." She raised a blond eyebrow in wonder.

Jiraiya looked at her with serious eyes. "Hime, there are orders us to come back."

She raised her brows in disbelief. "W-why?!"

"The Akatsuki." Jiraiya looked at her carefully, waiting for her reaction to occur. As always, he got it as he expect it.

"I'm not coming back, Jiraiya! It was the deal between you and me! We were _not_ going back!" Tsunade exploded. No way in hell she was going there. It had already been too painful to go the last time and she didn't want to go through the same thing.

He rubbed his temples. "Hime, in Konoha Naruto will have more opportunities…"

"I hate them! Every single member of that damn village! They are murderers-"

"Hime, listen-"

"They hurt Naruto! Don't you remember?! Have you forgotten?!" Tsunade began to raise her voice as anger ran up her throat. "If I hadn't stepped inside the hospital, that bitch would have killed him! And now you want to go back!? To the place where they almost killed your child!?"

Jiraiya sat down on the bed and looked at his feet. Yes, it was all true, everything she said. But he couldn't risk it. What if the council changed their mind about Tsunade's execution? God, he would never forgive himself. He looked at her caramel eyes. "Hime, I truly understand you, but-"

"YOU DON'T!" Her scream ripped his words like a hot knife cutting through butter. "If you still follow their orders, then you don't understand. You want to give Naruto a damn live?! You don't understand what it feels to lose someone!"

_Oh, I do, my Hime, I do._

He stared at her emotionlessly being replied with a glare. Until she couldn't take it anymore and walked with haste towards him. A hand had been raised and madly left a burning mark on his cheek. "DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT HIM?!" Pain killed his nerves like fire over oil, spreading the hurt until it touched his heart with its devastating breath. She breathed deeply. "Don't you care about our son?"

"I do." He whispered, loud enough for her to hear it.

Her lips trembled. Then a grimaced governed her features as she looked down. "You'll have to show it."

Her cold words stayed in the air as the door was shut, leaving a hurt man who just wanted to win the heart of that tough woman.

-------

Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes, a hand still on the knob. How could he think their son would be safe there? A village afraid of the 'different'. A fear that had been converted into hatred. God, she couldn't let her happy kid live that way… She couldn't. She wouldn't let anyone harm him, at least not while she were alive.

"Tsunade-sama…?"

Tsunade snapped away from her thoughts and stared at her young assistant. "Shizune…!" She gasped in a surprised tone. Shizune's hair was messy and there was a sleepy glint in her raven eyes. A frown was carved into her concerned face. With another sigh, the blond medic walked away from the door and walked into her own bedroom.

"…Is there a problem, Tsunade-sama? I heard Jiraiya-sama and you talk-"

"Yes, there _is _a problem." Tsunade laid down on the bed exhausted. Shizune looked at her from the doorframe concerned. Tsunade glanced at her absently. "There are orders for us to come back."

Shizune's eyes widened in surprise. No more sleepiness in her look. "What?!" She whispered loudly.

Tsunade sat down and stared at the ceiling emotionlessly. "That idiot of a man said they are orders of the council." With a growl full of rage, she added, "And he agrees with them."

Shizune rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Tsunade-sama, I think Jiraiya-sama is-" She was cut off when her mistress's hand was raised in silence.

"Shizune, I _know _what you're going to say. 'He's right, Tsunade-sama'." She mimicked her with a roll of eyes. "But I won't change my mind." She glared at the young woman. Her look was fierce and her words venomous. "I won't anyone let my son be taken away from me."

A mother could do anything for her tots.

--------

The next three days both Sannin were still sensitive to each other. Tsunade hadn't said a word towards Jiraiya, avoiding him as much as she could. Every time he tried to talk to her, she would glare at him hotly and stay far away. He would looked at her back with a sorrowful face, as Shizune watched their behavior with a worried look on her face.

But now the young apprentice was not there in the house, leaving the Sannin alone with their son. She had to buy some ingredients for the next cure she was studying. Quite dangerous, maybe, to leave the two of them together, as Shizune had always been the peace of the war between the Sannin. And it was true, as Tsunade had Naruto away from Jiraiya, which the old Sannin could not tolerate it anymore.

Feet firmly on the floor and a serious expression over his features, serious eyes stared at her.

"Tsunade, you're taking it too far."

The blond beauty looked up from her reading, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "What am I taking too far?"

"Everything. Stop being so stubborn. I understand why you don't want to go back, but this is foolish."

Her eyes narrowed even more, two gold daggers towards his direction. "What's foolish?" She hissed softly. The book had been put away, closed and alone; _The Dark Path of a Kunoichi_. Her full attention was now upon him.

He frowned. "I'm not going to kidnap Naruto. If that's what you think, you're being paranoid, Tsunade."

Tsunade clicked her tongue, feeling her patience about to snap. "Well, I don't know. You looked so sure the other night…" She looked up defiantly.

"Tsunade! How can you even think about it?! I just want you to understand it will be _much _better if we go back-"

Fist crushing against the fragile table in front of her, the Sannin stood up. "We are _not _having this conversation _again_! I said we are not going, and a no means _NO_!" She fumed irritably with fists on hips.

Jiraiya passed a hand over his face in desperation. "We are still Konoha shinobi! We have to follow orders! I wouldn't have proposed it if I wasn't sure it's the best choice!"

"That's a lie!! Naruto is safer with us next to him the whole time!"

"There are people who don't hate him… Sensei is one of them." He replied calmly. "And I won't let anyone touch him without my consent."

She crossed her arms nervously and looked at the floor. He knew her opinion, and she knew his. But his just wasn't right. "It's easier not going."

The man sighed. "They are orders. We have to-"

"How can you still be so loyal to the village! They took so many things away from you… and you're still on their side!"

"The council is the authority, Hime." He said and ignored her last comment.

"I don't care about them!!" She exploded. "They're scum; selfish ignorant scum!! And I won't let-"

He didn't like them either. But it was too risky… Of course he would never let anyone harm her. Even if it was their own village wishing her death. But let's just say he preferred not dirty his hands with teammates' blood. Wars had already been fought, and it didn't make sense for another massacre to occur.

"Hime calm down..."

"I can't calm down!" She screamed. He grabbed her by the arm and she looked at his hand with depreciation. "Don't touch me. You don't have the right to try to stop me. You're nothing to me."

He pulled his arm away awkwardly and looked anywhere but her. For half a second a painful expression furrowed his face. Wasn't there enough trust to not be able to support each other? Thirty years had passed since they met…

At the beginning, everything they were just the usual teammates who loved each other as friends, well, for one it meant more than friendship. But it was never returned and she had met this _supposedly_ wonderful man who did not love her as much as the "teammate friend" did. But everything had changed since the moment… _he _died. She stopped sending letters to him; stopping giving signs she was still breathing. But he would not consent that and would always have a spy toad watching over her and her dead boyfriend's niece, Shizune. He was still protecting her after all, even if she never got to know the truth.

Jiraiya quickly regained his composure and used his calm, baritone voice to whisper. "Hime… Tsunade, I want to do this for you-"

"For me?!" That was the flame that lighted the match.

She glared dangerously at him and pointed him with a finger. "What do you care about me!? You're an annoying pervert who has been fucking around!! You have been always in the middle of _everything_, you're a selfish deteriorated man. Dan should be here and not YOU! He was the most wonderful person in this world and he had to die, now I'm stuck with you, a fucking pervert who only cares about cheap alcohol and whores! You're pathetic! So stop trying to act like you love me 'cause I will _never ever _love you back!! Learn your place and who you are!"

And that match had become a hungry fire.

Suddenly Jiraiya grabbed her wrist, wrapping his fingers around it painfully. Jiraiya was mad and he easily showed it. She glared at him with venom in her eyes, but he did not notice, as his burning hues held the same amount of hatred. "How can you be so stupid." He hissed lowly. Their faces were a few centimeters from each other, their noses almost touching.

"How can you dare to say I don't care…" His hold over her wrist tightened, the breakable, narrow bones dangerously about to crack. "I've been all my fucking life going after you, making sure your head is where it's supposed to be. _You don't know who I am_. But I'll tell you, I'm the man who has put all his dreams away so you could live happy. My priority since the first time I met you was to make sure you were alright and delighted. And you call me selfish? You are the selfish one, who can't even take care of herself." He hissed every word with precision. Her eyes no more glared at him, they were two confused caramels that winced under the violence of each syllable. "And I am not going to stand here, waiting for you to continue hurting me. I have tried to be a true friend to you, always there to comfort you. I do have my problems. Unlike yours, they can be solved. You have no right to compare me to him. You should be grateful for everything I've done to you, but _noo_!" He smirked coldly. "How could a so important woman like you care about me? But hey, in the first time of our lives we both I agree at something. I don't care about you either! I've been holding too much, and I am tired of this. I am not _Dan_. And I will never be him. Dan is _dead_, cold and still like a stone, and he's not coming back. Assume it, Princess"

His face came closer to hers, forcing her to meet his burning glare again. Tears were falling from her widened eyes, leaving a trail of hurt behind them. This was the first time Jiraiya had insulted her, and it wasn't a horrible nightmare she could push away.

"Maybe it's true all the people you love end up dead. But hey, I'm fine and unworried! Because I'm just the invisible friend who will always keep believing in you and consider you the most amazing and important person in my life. Of many women in the world, you, a cold-hearted bitch, had to be the _one _I would fall in love with.. But it's okay, you can laugh it off, dance and live happily all you want 'cause I'm out of your life. _Finally_. I've suffered too much for you but this time is the last one. I don't give a shit of Konoha executes you!! I PREFER YOU DEAD!! _DEAD_!! **FUCK YOU!!**"

And that fire had become so savage it drank the frozen water.

After hearing the slam of the door, Tsunade's invulnerable wall broke down, letting herself drown on the tears. She let herself fall on the couch, wrapping her arms around her legs in a way of comfort. It couldn't be true. He was her teammate, her old friend, the closest person to her wrenched soul. Maybe too close that it had begun to ache as his insults sliced deep inside her, cold truths she tried so desperately to escape from. And his eyes… full of unquestionable hatred that frightened her. As if he had been holding back through the years and all emotions just suddenly erupted becoming painful stabs. His eyes had stopped resembling the warm coal that burned endlessly for her, becoming two dark, cruel holes that trapped everything in their deathly path.

She tried to cry everything away, all the fears, memories, pains… But it was useless, as his words had stayed in the air bothering and laughing at her with evilness.

"Why do you hate each other so much, Kaa-san?"

Tsunade snapped her head to the lsound of the voice. Naruto was next to the door, his big, cerulean eyes glistening under the light. She quickly cleaned her face from tears and tried to smile, but it became a sad, painful grimace. She stood up awkwardly and held him up, kissing his cheek tenderly. "I-I don't hate him, sweetheart…" She replied unsurely, sitting back on the couch with Naruto in her lap. "Sometimes… Sometimes Jiraiya can be-"

"You don't like being with us..." He cut her, his infantile voice sounding so hurt it tore down her soul.

She bit her trembling lower lip, a single tear falling down her left eye. "No… of course I-"

"I heard you fight with Tou-san…. Kaa-san, Why are you always mad at him? Tou-san is a good dad… I love him."

And her wall fell down again and she let the tears wash her cheeks. Tsunade hugged his son tightly. She sobbed and her shoulders shook under the feeling of loneliness. In those tears she gave in. _Everything is true_. She was a bad mother, a horrible person. _A cold-hearted bitch_.

Two short arms hugged her back. "And you love him too?" The little blond smiled heartedly, hugging his mother with affection.

Her eyes widened and she stood motionless. Could not be possible… Dan was her love and she didn't want to feel guilty for the rest of her life. She had loved him so much her heart slowly shattering in thousands of sharp pieces she could not paste back. But she was so confused! _So lost_. Was she really making the best choice? Jiraiya was… he was more than a friend to her. And deep, deeep, _deeeeep _inside she knew it. And now she was so sure of what to do, after all…

_Dan was death. _And she had to move on.

Still with her arms around Naruto, she kissed the top of his head. "I do." She felt him stir a smile and his grit tightened lightly.

"Naruto, go back to bed sweetheart." She cooed and kissed his cheek again.

The blond grinned and leaped from her lap exclaiming happily, "I _knew _it!"

--

Outside was the temperature was too cold; a ghostly silver moon governed the night of bright stars. Tsunade embraced herself, ignoring her quivering lips and ran out into the darkness. He couldn't be too far away. But she had to find him as soon as possible or her heart would explode due to the excitation of the moment. It beat so fast and so full of love her chest had began to ache.

--

_Rain is one the most gorgeous deadly disasters Mother Nature has created. For some, rain is a god bless, leaving the earth pregnant to give birth to the fields and trees than bright the day. It satisfies the thirsty living with its cool, crystalline freshness that is so dangerously needed._

_For others, rain means a to start from the beginning; that a new day would come, the sun rising up with all its splendor. The rain washes our shame and evilness away from the air and ground, drowning them with its wild nature. _

_But for others…_

"Great, now the fucking rain." He snarled . Now walking under the starred sky, the rain had just signed the contract for the worst day of Jiraiya's life. He hated the rain, a weak, whining being who would never stop crying. "Stupid, annoying water."

But why was it crying? Had it been right what he did? He shook his head to the sides. But it had been a relief to say that… A shameful, hurtful relief. He had hurt her, and he knew it. He could feel that same pain deep inside him. It killed him to see her so… vulnerable. She had always been a very brave, tough woman, and only a few times she had shown her feelings out the world. But this night he had seen her cry.

_Just like the sky_.

The droplets continued to fall around him, soaking his hair and flesh. They burned, like liquid fire that fell to punish the humanity for their sins. Why were they here? What was the purpose of living? If life meant hatred, pain, _destruction_. Swimming in those thoughts death seemed so seductive, so gorgeous. They were consuming themselves purchasing happiness, a living myth so far away, but in at the same time so _close_. He stopped walking. Closed fists and clenched teeth. Where was his happiness? Did it run away, scared of the man he had become? He began to walk again, his cold soaked feet splashing the puddles of water everywhere.

Had it been true everything he said? Did he really not care about her life anymore? Okay, that had been not right. He still loved her after shouting her. But he loved her more than ever, as expression had shown regret in it. As her lips had trembled in desperation. As her golden eyes had cried at the reality of life. Even after she had woken his dark feelings up from a numb lethargy, maybe not told like the littlies' bed stories, where everything finishes with a true love kiss. No, she had given him a harsh slap on the heart, breaking it into miserable pieces.

_She already hated me… And this time things have been changed between the two of us. We're too different. We have to forget each other… Is the only way we will be able to sleep in peace._

He shook his head to the sides. He was so confused! His mind told him to ran away from her, that she didn't deserve his love, but his heart reproached his actions; he was a coward. He stopped walking, and the rain got harder. He blinked in realization. It was true. He _was _a coward; he was scared to look at her eyes and see them dull and cold_. _And he breathed deeply, sulking the greater amount of air his lungs could take and held it for five seconds before letting it out. _Everything's just-_

"Jiraiya!!"

In a abrupt movement he turned around just to see a woman's figure approaching him. There was darkness everywhere, it was hard to see around and through the rain. As she got more visible, he finally saw who she was.

"Tsunade…" He frowned and looked anywhere but her. What did she want now? Did she forget any other insult to say? With a sad sigh Jiraiya looked down at the blonde and wandered his eyes around her face. There was no hatred, no madness, no irritation. Nada*. It was just a tired face who needed to take its time to recover.

-

Tsunade's breaths began to go back to its normal rhythm. But she was still looking down, so shy at what was going to happen. Now having him there, silent and waiting for a word to come out from her mouth, it felt his black, sharp eyes tore her flesh apart to stare directly to her raw being; the soul.

She stood in front of Jiraiya and their eyes finally met. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I said…" Her voice sounded so weak and small and she looked down again, not being able to sustain his penetrating gaze "There's no excuse to why I…I said all of that but now I truly regret it…" Tears and water mixed together to disappear in under her feet. "Oh, I'm no good to you or anyone. I don't know why I began t-to insult you. But nothing's true… Y-you are the best man I have met. And I will a-admit it…". Her shoulders began to shake, and light hiccups breathed out of her lips. "I-I'm s-sorry!" Her cry got harder, as she embraced herself with closed eyes, trying to hold as many guilty tears as she could. But it was okay, as she had a natural companion to cry with.

Jiraiya stood there in utter shock. So silent and stiff she turned around about to leave.

Suddenly he grabbed her arm and brought to his body, pressing her cold body against his. Strong arms embraced her, a hand on the back of her skull forcing her to rest the head on his hard chest. She didn't pushed him away, but wrapped her shivering arms around his torso and kept crying, giving herself to him and the rain that kept shedding a curtain of cold little droplets. He held her tighter. The moment was theirs and so the time was broken into nothing. He wanted to stay like this forever, hushing evil whispers, murmuring soft words into her ear.

"It's okay… there's no good without a devil… But I'm sorry too. I didn't mean anything I said either… you're the most gorgeous woman… and not only that. You are the most intelligent person that could ever exist. And so brave, clean and proud at heart… You're perfect." He closed his eyes and listen as her sobs began to end. "And you will always be my hime." He whispered amorously in her ear, tangling his fingers on her wet hair.

The water made her even more beautiful as the rain cried, missing its golden goddess of the night.

"I will understand if… if you want me to go away… I will understand… But please just listen to me, Hime, 'cause it might be the last thing you hear from me." He gently cupped her chin, forcing her to meet his intense gaze. Her honey eyes stared at his, the look of a unsure, lost woman. _God, she looks so fragile_. "I will continue loving you forever. And this love for you will keep growing, and that is a fact that you or I can't change. Even if you or anyone rips my heart out of my chest, this feeling will continue to spread, because it's not coming from here." He placed a hand over his chest. A beautiful, tender smile softened his features. "It's my soul and your halo who makes this flame to continue burning."

And with energy and love she did the most unexpected thing ever.

She kissed him.

Her lips crushed into his with passion. Strong fingers held his wild white mane as she savored the taste of his lips with hunger. Her mouth was opened for him, and he explored it feverishly, his warm tongue meeting hers in a graceful, arduous frisk. Her body pressed closer to him, breasts flattened over his chest, and he held her with such a confidence and fervor. He wanted her to stay forever like this, so close together; their bodies to be able to form a single soul. Let this dream come true, at least during this cold yet magic night.

With the sky crying tears of joy.

---------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**Hehe, bet you were waiting for this! I truly tried my best to make it as real as it's possible to me. Really. **

**I'll try to have chapter 16 as soon as soon as possible, but please, don't hate me if I'm too slow =(**

**Well, review and keep reading! :D**

**See ya!**

**Senju-HiMe**


	16. Our Little World of Dreams

**Yay! My computer's working! I'm so glad I didn't have to write it again from the beginning!**

**Sorry for the wait, and I hope this chapter makes for the lost time.**

**Enjoy!**

**16. Our Little World of Dreams**

His eyelids fluttered open trying to get used to the light coming from the window. He gazed down at the blond woman resting her head on his bare chest holding the blanket tight around her nude form. He smiled as she shifted slightly into a more comfortable position. She was in a deep sleep; her features were so peaceful he wondered what she would be dreaming about. Sleeping she seemed so untroubled; in a place where everything was hers to imagine. She seemed so innocent, so_ fragile_…

With his warm breath on her throat, he wrapped his arms around her and brushed her neck with kisses. They were faint, barely perceptible little kisses performed with tenderness, and so the corners of her mouth were pulled up in contentment. He felt her stir under the caress of his lips and he smiled.

She blinked lazily, and after a second of confusion, she sighed and snuggled closer to him as he kissed the top of her head. Then her eyes closed again and a peaceful expression settled down on her face.

"Good morning Jiraiya…"

They stood that way for a minute, until he got bored of the silence that had suddenly overtaken the room of white walls.

She sighed and gazed up the ceiling, absently interlacing her hands over the stomach. She was happy, wasn't she? Now she felt complete, like if the lost piece of the puzzle had been finally placed together, now her life making sense for the last time. She smiled softly. The beginning of a new opportunity that would heal her old, yet visible scars.

She felt his stare upon her so she turned her head facing his warm, enigmatic dark eyes that promised days of love and nights of raw pleasure. She stared back, her eyes showing her feelings in a calm exhilaration.

"What are you thinking about?" He murmured, his low baronial voice tickled in her ears.

She relaxed her face, blinking in thought. She looked back at the ceiling, his stare painted in the back of her head. "That this is what I wanted… What I needed." She whispered. Whispering made it all look so intimate. She closed her eyes, a peaceful smile resting on her features. "I am happy now."

He smiled, feeling a warmth inside his being. "I'm glad to hear that. Finally, I've accomplished something." He kissed her cheek in an amorous, soft way. She sighed in contentment again as his mouth traveled up until his lips met hers, gently moving to the rhythm of his breathing, eyes closed, hands interlaced with his.

When she broke the kiss, with a smile she stood up from the bed. He whistled appreciatively as she let go of the blanket, standing up just as God had brought her to the world. Turning her head to look at him she stuck her tongue out and grabbed her clothes from the floor and placed them on a chair.

"What are you doing Tsunade?

"What do you think I'm doing?" She smirked sensing lascivious eyes perverting her body.

"C'mon Hime, Come back here!" He whined tapping the empty space next to him.

She shook her head playfully and walked to the bathroom. "It's way too early."

He narrowed his eyes as the door of the bathroom closed behind her. With a sigh he leaned back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Happy. Oh God, it was marvelous how that word made him feel so fresh, so alive. His only desire had been to hear her say that. She was happy, and that was all he needed to be able to breathe without being scared of not seeing a sincere smile on those glorious lips. He couldn't express how wonderful he felt. The sky is high, but he was higher.

"And what are _you _thinking?"

Her crystalline voice brought him back to the mortal world. He longingly gazed at her, sitting down on the bed. Her voluptuous body was wrapped in a white towel as she tangled her fingers in wet hair. He held his breath. He was in presence of a golden goddess. And he was in love with her.

He loved everything about her. Her elegant, graceful neck, her long fingered hands, the subtle contrast of blond hair against fair skin, the generous curve of full breasts and full hips… well, especially that. But that wasn't anything unique. No woman could match or even get close to her on having that brutal demeanor. There were always younger pretty women, ones without that killer hook. And that's why she was so special.

She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked back with a husky voice.

She felt his lips on her back, kissing their way up to her neck. They nipped there, where her pulse pounded softly against the damp skin. A content sigh escaped her mouth as hazel eyes closed in contentment. Slender arms wrapped his neck bringing him closer.

"Oh, I already know. Believe me, I know." She laughed. He laughed too, and it felt nice.

They stayed this way for minutes, her back pressed against his bare chest; strong, broad arms around her waist in protection. They were both quiet, just listening to each other's breathing composed in perfect harmony. It was like the world had gone to sleep, and their soul become a single being. They were made for each other.

Craning her neck backwards, she rested her head on his shoulder, damping his well-toned muscles. She kissed his chiseled jaw tenderly, letting his skin essence enter her nostrils and fill her mind with it. He was just so warm and radiating safety.

But then she sighed and caressed one arm of his. "You should take a shower now. Naruto is about to wake up, and _today _is going to be the _day_ you'll teach him _something_."

He chuckled and she admired the way his Adam's apple moved up and down with each sound he made. He planted a noisy kiss on her cheek and unraveled his arms off of her. "That is true." With that, he slid to the other side of the bed and walked to the bathroom, but not before poking his head out, giving her a sly grin.

"Sure you don't want to join me?" She rolled her eyes and gave him a reproaching glare. "I'll take that as a no. Quite sad, Princess." He feigned a sad smile and disappeared inside the bathroom.

--Later in the Day--

Shizune fumbled in her pocket for the keys. In a tired sigh she found them and turning the right key to the sides, the door was opened and she stepped in. Widening her nostrils, she took in the familiar scent that adorned the house, and now she knew how much she had really missed her family.

Taking off the coat, she walked into the living room. As she saw no one there, she left the coat and her suitcase on her bedroom, smiling at the sad, lonely room. With a content sigh, she walked back to the living room passing the kitchen-no one was there either-, and opened the doors that led to the garden-training ground behind.

She smiled, as her family was there; the blond woman sitting on the grass, the other Sannin watching over the kid as he impatiently tried to placed his two feet on a tree trunk and hold still. But he would fall anyway, and Jiraiya would help him get back on his feet.

"Narutoo…! I told you be careful! You're not going to do it if you keep being so impatient." He reproached the boy, shaking his head tiredly.

"But there is _no _time! Years are passing and I'm getting older _each_ day!" He whined. "I have to be the best of the world!"

Jiraiya crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, amused. Tsunade was laughing carelessly on the ground, watching as Naruto bit his tongue in concentration, preparing himself for another fall.

Shizune sighed happily and came closer. That's when Jiraiya noticed her an a grin appeared in his lips. "Shizune!" Tsunade turned her head brusquely, startled.

"Nee-chan!!" Naruto screamed in a high-pitched tone. He ran with arms open for her to catch him. "I've missed you!"

She hugged him tightly and held his little body up, ruffling his hair tenderly. With a laugh she said, "I've missed you too, Naruto-kun."

When Shizune put the blond down, she looked at the Sannin as Jiraiya reached a hand to Tsunade, which she took gratefully with a smile. He helped her stand up and walked towards her. Tsunade hugged her tightly. Shizune hugged back.

"Has been a long time, Shizune." The elder woman said.

"Yes it has, and I've missed all of you…" The younger one grinned, a hand on Naruto's hair. He looked up and hugged her waist.

Both Sannin smiled, but Jiraiya quickly became serious. "We have to tell you serious matters. Now."

- Twenty Minutes Later -

There they were, sitting in the living room, the tic-tac of the clock the only sound being heard.

Shizune was staring from Jiraiya to Tsunade, who were sitting in front of her on the couch, one of Jiraiya's hands resting on her thigh.

They were looking at her seriously, watching as her expression changed from shock to comprehension.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, feeling uncomfortable under their stare.

Jiraiya looked at the blonde. After a few seconds of vacillating, she nodded with ease. "We can't risk it."

"If we don't follow the orders, Tsunade will…" His grip over her thigh tightened so she gently placed a hand over his. "We are not god, the authority is above us."

"So… we're going back… When exactly?"

Tsunade grimaced. "It's too early. We should wait at least two years. Naruto is way too young to face Konoha."

"Hime, nothing wrong is going to happen to him. For the zillionth time, we're going to be there with him." Jiraiya sighed. She just looked at him, hazel hues narrowed in thought.

Shizune nodded and then a strange silence governed the room. The young woman leaned back on the chair crossing her arms in thought. From the corner of her eyes she saw as Tsunade's hand gently caressed the elder Sannin's that was high on her thigh. They were both absently looking outside the window as their son kept trying to climb a tree. But it was interesting, as there was a sleepy satisfied gleam in the blonde's eyes that clearly showed her thoughts were far away from the conversation.

His were also very interesting. Were they… lighter? At least it seemed to her. No, not really. It was still that powerful black hue that seemed to hold an own fire, but they were _liquid_, and anything he stared at could melt down by that intense heat. Really, how much did she miss?

The raven-haired woman smiled. "So. The Sandaime's predictions were true." Both of their heads snapped to the sound of her voice. "Opposites _do _attract."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow in confusion, but it only lasted a second as her careless laugh filled the room. "Maybe." She winked at Jiraiya interlacing her fingers with his.

He smiled and softly pressed his lips against her cheek. "Just a maybe?" In response she planted a very light kiss on his hand.

"I'm glad to hear that." Shizune sighed in relief.

"Seems like you were hoping this would happen?" Tsunade cocked an eyebrow, a smirk playing in her lips.

"Of course… Since the beginning you were giving each other hints, in Tsunade-sama's case, indirect tiny hints. You just showed your feelings in a very… _akward _way. But, I don't know how, you managed to notice them." She sighed, lost in her own little world. "Love is everywhere…"

Jiraiya breathed deeply in contentment. That was true. Even if it had been not done in purpose, destiny had smiled at them for the first time. All his dreams had become true; get his Hime and form a family with her. Life could be so unpredictable sometimes. But it was okay, as long as it didn't crush all hope away from their hearts. It had already tried, but no one should understimate the power of tranquility and companionship. It's way too intense to struggle with.

_A harmony is what infuses life with dreams. _

And they both knew it.

-------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

**I hoped you enjoy it (isn't that what we all say!)**

**Maybe a little short, but I tried to put myself into the situation and characters themselves and describe everything with precision. **

**Hey, I think I'm improving!**

**See ya!**

**Senju-Hime **


	17. Konoha

*******WARNING*******

**This chapter contains sexual scenes. If you don't like lemons, please don't read it.**

**You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character in the series.**

**17. Konoha**

"Hokage-sama." Called the Hokage assistant. Sarutobi looked up from the documents he had been reading and told her with a thrust of his chin what she wanted. "There are some people who want to see you."

"Who are they?" Curious, he put the pet down and motioned the assistant to open the door completely. "Let them in." With a bow of the head, the woman stepped out of the office. Then he awaited.

To his surprise, his former student Jiraiya entered, as fit and strong as he had always been.

Sarutobi stood up and walked to him. "So you're finally here! How's everything, Jiraiya-chan?" He patted one of his shoulders, as Jiraiya smiled and gave him an 'okay'.

The Hokage watched as behind Jiraiya, Tsunade came in scolding little Naruto for something as she took his little hand; so typical. Shizune was beside her, smiling as she looked at the Hokage. He walked to Shizune and gave her a hug. "Shizune! You're a very beautiful young woman now!"

She hugged him back. "You look great too, Hokage-sama." She replied, blushing at his compliment.

Then Sarutobi walked to Tsunade and Naruto, beaming. He knelt down in front of him as the boy looked at him shyly. "Wow! Look who's all grown up, Naruto-chan! You're going to become a very handsome man!"

Naruto looked at his mother and with a smile she nodded, freeing her hand from his grasp and slightly pushing him to her former sensei. "You're Ojii-chan?" He asked, vacillating.

Sarutobi looked up at Tsunade, his eyebrows raised in surprise. She shrugged modestly, a coming playful smile endangering her serious expression. He looked back at Naruto. "Yes, I suppose I am."

The boy grinned and threw himself to him, hugging him tightly. "Ojii-chan!" Taken by surprise, the Sandaime hugged him back, laughing.

"And how old are you, Naruto-chan?" He grinned, holding both of his hands up to show six fingers up. "Six? Wow!"

Then Sarutobi stood up and smiled warmly at her gorgeous female student. "You look even more beautiful than before, Tsunade-hime." Slowly, she smiled back, wrapping her arms around him as he embraced her.

When he broke the hug, Sarutobi breathed deeply, raising his eyebrows. "Well, why don't we all sit and tell me what happened during these last years? I'm feeling a bit lost right now."

The Hokage sat back on his chair, watching with calculating eyes as each of them took a seat on the two couches of the office. The Sannin sat on one , as Shizune and Naruto sat on the other. He climbed up to her lap, and distracted himself playing with her hands.

The Sandaime hummed, thinking. "The best way to start is from the beginning."

Jiraiya leaned forward, and proceeded to tell him what happened during the last six years of exile that they hadn't already told him in letters. Naruto got bored in the middle of the talking, so he begged Shizune to go outside and play with her. With an agreeing nod from Tsunade, they both left, leaving the Sannin and their mentor alone in the room. During the whole explanation, Sarutobi remained quiet, with narrowed eyes fixed on the door in front of him, listening carefully at his student's words.

When he finished, a silence fell heavy on the office. "I know you informed in a letter about the snake that been supposedly sent to kill or kidnap Naruto, saying it was Orochimaru." Sarutobi began. "Did you know he joined Akatsuki?"

Gasps were heard and Tsunade exclaimed, "what? Orochimaru joined that missin-nin organization? Why would he do that?"

"It seems Akatsuki is becoming a big threat." Jiraiya spoke thoughtfully. "Orochimaru has always been the kind of man who prefers to hide and ambush under the shadows."

"Exactly, and Akatsuki is the perfect hideout he will ever have." Sarutobi finished, lighting up his pipe.

Tsunade frowned. "Do you really think he only wants to be there for protection? There has to be a meaning for all of this."

"We still don't know if it's going to become an important issue. They haven't caused any harm, and they are very silent; almost invisible. I have sent some of my spies to search for the hideout, but they all come back with empty hands. So, of course, we don't know their purpose."

"I can always have the toads to inform me if they see anything." Jiraiya stated, shrugging.

Sarutobi nodded. "That could be the solution."

They stood quiet again, only the exhaling of the tobacco and their tranquil breathings were heard. Feeling suddenly tired, Tsunade rested her head on her teammate's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her slender waist. Sighing, she caressed his hand; a gesture that didn't go unnoticed to Sarutobi's eyes.

"Well, well. I was hoping you would tell me the real matters now, Jiraiya-chan, Tsunade-hime." He said, a smirk fondling his lips. "Don't look at me that way and spit it out already."

Tsunade lifted her head from his shoulder, looking at Sarutobi with a blond eyebrow interrogatively raised. Jiraiya snorted. "And what would the real matters be, _Hokage-sama_?" She asked, narrowing her eyes instinctively.

"Hmmm… I bet you've been together for five years." His smirk widened.

"You're wrong, only for two years. This stubborn woman wouldn't give up to my enchants!" Jiraiya replied, laughing. He raised his hands in clemency at her glaring eyes.

"Uh-huh." Sarutobi muttered. "And what about the other matter?" His eyes shined with a new wicked light. Jiraiya shuddered involuntarily. The Hokage licked his lower lip, and happily asked, "Since when are you pregnant, Tsunade-hime?"

Her back stiffened reflexively as an electric shiver ran down her spine. "What?" She screamed, widening her eyes in surprise. Beside her, Jiraiya raised his eyebrows in amusement.

Sarutobi let out a hoarse laugh, holding the pipe with one of his hands. "Oh Tsunade-chan, I know you too well! Since you came through that door, I saw the rings around your eyes and your slow movements, telling me you're not sleeping well and you're tired. And when I hugged you, I couldn't help myself but feel the little bump on your belly." He answered, smiling openly.

For a moment, Tsunade stood speechless. "And what if you're wrong?" She replied, smirking. "What if Shizune is feeding me too much and Naruto is killing my sleeps?"

A silence governed the room, her eyes daring him to say the contrary. Suddenly, he threw his head backwards, laughing so loud people in the streets stopped to look up at the window in curiosity. Jiraiya began to laugh with him, his loud voice resounding against the walls.

Perplexed, Tsunade looked at them and blinked a few times. Then slowly, a grin began to take over her features. She leaned back against Jiraiya's chest, succumbing to the laughter with them. The three of them could do nothing but laugh without any reason. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Tsunade smiled, from time to time letting a chuckle out; her chest had started to hurt from the laughter.

When she finally calmed down, the female Sannin placed a hand over her stomach, stroking it gently. "Three and a half months." She sighed happily. Proudly, Jiraiya passed his arm over her, pulling her to him.

"Really? Congratulations! I had always hoped you would give me some grandchildren… I'm so glad you finally realized it." He leaned back on his chair, watching them. "But, why did you take so long to come back to Konoha? I asked for it one and a half years ago."

Tsunade rolled her eyes as Jiraiya sent her an annoyed look. "Here, _Ms. Naruto is too young_, threatened on running away with the boy if we didn't wait until he was six." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Sarutobi shrugged. "It's fine to me, yet today I have a meeting with the council, and it wouldn't do any bad if you came. They were also wondering about your lateness…" He shook his head. "One and a half years? Are you crazy? They're whining like babies every single day! So today you will accompany me. Afternoon, six o'clock. Don't be late."

Naruto looked around, careful as to continue being hidden by a trunk. He narrowed his eyes, frowning as he couldn't find his older sister Shizune. Slowly, he placed his feet on the trunk and began to climb it, still having to concentrate himself, staggering from one side to the other. When he got to the first branch, he sighed and laid down on it, gaining a perfect view between leaves of the whole park. There were a few people in the playground, a couple of children and their mothers. Sighing again, he propped himself on his elbows, and wandered with the look to see Shizune. They were playing hide-and-seek and it was his turn to hide. But five minutes had passed and the young woman was still absent.

Naruto smirked to himself. _I'm a true ninja! Even Nee-chan can't find me!_The pride of being so good at hiding filled him and made him giggle. _I'm going to surpass Kaa-san and Tou-san!_

"So you were hiding here, eh Naruto-kun?" Naruto snapped his head to the sound of the voice, startled. Shizune was behind him kneeling down as she smiled kindly. She touched his shoulder. "Caught you!"

Then he huffed, standing up on the branch. He crossed his arms over his chest, raising it proudly. "Nee-chan! Where were you?" He demanded, looking angry.

She chuckled, ruffling his blonde, spiky hair. "I was looking for you; you are very good at hiding, Naruto-kun."

A grin pulled the corner of his mouth up. "Really?" She nodded, giggling.

When they climbed down the tree, Naruto noticed to boys sitting around the pebbles. They looked bored as they laid down looking at the sky. He sat on the grass, and proceeded to tear a leaf that was next to him into pieces, humming. Shizune was next to him, looking at the flowers in the playground's garden.

"Isn't this one gorgeous, Naruto-kun?" She said, showing him a white flower. "It's a lily. They smell really well." She smiled as he shrugged. "And what about this one?" She asked again, pointing at a flower consisted of five orange petals. "It's an scarlet pimpernel." He looked at it with interest.

"I like orange." He said smiling.

"I know that." She laughed.

Naruto looked up as he heard steps approaching them. Placing a hand over his forehead to protect him from the sun, he saw the same two boys that had been laying down on the pebbles.

The shortest grinned, showing two sharp incisors. "Hi! I'm Inuzuka Kiba!" He exclaimed. Then he pointed to what looked like a small white dog resting on the top of his head. "And this is Akamaru." The dog barked, swaying his tail to the sides.

"I'm Aburame Shino." The other boy said. He wore sunglasses and had his mouth hidden by a cloak. He waved in form of salute.

Naruto looked at Shizune and she nodded. He stood up. "My name's Senjuu Naruto, and this is Shizune Nee-chan." Both of the boys said hello to the young woman.

"We hoped that you would come to play with us; it's a bit boring. And since we don't know you, we thought that we could be friends." Kiba said, his red marks on the sides of his cheeks gleaming under the sunlight. "What do you say?"

Naruto grinned. "Of course!"

"So this year you're also entering the academy?" Kiba asked, bouncing a ball. He threw it to Naruto and he nodded, catching it.

"Kaa-san wanted to wait until I was six."

"That's reasonable." Shino spoke, taking the ball. "There had been rare cases of people who have graduated from the Academy with six, or seven years."

Naruto nodded grinning. "But I know I can surpass Kaa-san and Tou-san!"

"Yeah, me too! I will be better than anyone else, I'll beat Hana-neechan and Kaa-san!" Kiba exclaimed, laughing.

"But I'll be the best ninja ever." The blond boy replied, bouncing the ball.

"Behind me, with Akamaru by my side!" The boy smirked, showing his incisors as Akamaru barked.

"No, I'll be more powerful!"

"In your dreams!"

"You'll see!"

"You shouldn't fight for something like this; you still have to enter the academy." The boys turned their heads to the voice. They saw a raven-hair boy of their age coming, a smirk on his lips as he stopped in front of them. "And besides, no one can surpass the Uchiha."

Kiba gritted his teeth as Akamaru growled. The boy ignored them and looked at Naruto, staring at him for a long time, analyzing him. "And you are…?"

"Naruto." The blond stated, feeling antipathy towards the newcomer.

He nodded. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Then he smirked and added, "Son of the Uchiha leader."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "This is the baka who thinks the Inuzuka aren't strong."

Sasuke snorted. "The Uchiha is the best clan ever."

"Your voice is hurting Akamaru's ears, so you better shut your mouth before he bites it off."

Sasuke growled and crossed his arms, feeling irritated. Why wouldn't they see the greatness of the Uchiha clan? He walked off, madly mumbling incoherent things about stupid dogs and childish little kids.

"What took you so long to come back?" Koharu asked when all the members of the council, including the Sannin, were seated. "We demanded your presence one and a half years ago."

"I wasn't going to allow my son Naruto to walk without any experience with shinobi around this village, Koharu-sama." Tsunade dryly replied.

Homura nodded. "I think the response is reasonable. Knowing how protective Tsunade-hime can be, I believe she made the right choice."

"Tsunade, Jiraiya." Sarutobi spoke, all heads turning to him. "Do you know the reasons of being ordered to come back?" The Sannin stood silent, one of his hands tapping her knee.

Homura answered. "You know all about the Akatsuki, how they have been increasing in number through these years, and the fact that your former teammate Orochimaru has joined them recently. We have been gathering data about most of them, yet they are quiet difficult to follow. Thanks to Jiraiya's help we have been able to know some names. It seems they are missin-nin from different villages, S Class missin-nin, to be precise. Since we know how Orochimaru is, it can get to be a serious issue for the next years."

"All the members of this Council know Naruto is a Jinchuuriki, and for the safety of him, and the village, we have to keep an eye on him by making him follow the normal shinobi life." Koharu finished.

Jiraiya frowned and sensed Tsunade tensed next to him. "Why do you think this is the best choice?" Tsunade asked.

"Both of you, being the Sannin, are very strong and capable to finish with the life of missin-nin in case of an attack. But Akatsuki is an organization of the bloodiest and coldest murderers. We can't risk it by letting you protect the Kyuubi container alone."

The female Sannin leaned against the chair and her partner sighed as he watched her relax. "Fine."

A silence fell on the members of the council. Each of them was sank in their thoughts. Jiraiya looked at each of them. The young leaders had grown to become full, serious men and women.

He looked at Tsume, the Inuzuka clan head. She was cleaning the dirt from under her claws and he noticed the fine, almost imperceptible wrinkle marks that appeared at the corners of her mouth, or on her forehead. Then, resting next to her was her dear companion, her loyal wolf-like dog Kuromaru that stared with fierce eyes at every person in the room. It seems part of her energy and flame of adolescence had been lost after the walk of the years.

Next to her was Nara Shikaku. Like every single clan head before him, he was resting his cheek against his fist, looking nowhere in particular as he went down into a trip to Nara's dreamlands. He was so much like his father.

Then Yamanaka Inoichi was in the next seat. The quiet, mysterious halo surrounding this man since he was a kid was still there, as he looked at the people with serious eyes and hard features. Inside, Jiraiya chuckled at recognition of the clan's blinding platinum blond hair; a Yamanaka's genetic trait.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. Hyuuga Hiashi. He didn't hate this man, but preferred to ignore the pompous clan head. With his chin raised in dignity, the Sannin could do nothing but notice the scorn the Hyuuga sent to the other clan heads with his narrowed eyes. They would never learn they weren't the center of the universe.

Beside Hiashi was Uchiha Fugaku; the fierce, proud leader of the Uchiha. Fugaku was leaning against his chair, staring with narrowed and mysterious eyes the people congregated on the room. He wore a thinking, angry expression. How typical.

The Aburame and Akimichi clan heads, as well as the Root leader, weren't present. Lucky for them, meetings had been always boring to death.

Then Homura spoke. "Tsunade-hime, we have also decided to restrain you inside the village for your own safety."

Tsunade's eyes widened. She had been taking by surprise. "And why would you do that?" She asked, suspicion written all over her face, narrowed eyes.

It was Koharu who answered. "Knowing your condition-"

"What condition?" The female Sannin hissed. She sent a quick look towards the Hokage.

All the clan heads were now paying attention to the conversation going on.

"During these next months you'll have to take good care of yourself for the safety of the child you're carrying."

Murmurs arose from the members of the council. Jiraiya had raised his eyebrows in confusion, unknown the answer of how they knew about her condition. Tsunade was drained out of blood, pale as she glared at her former teacher.

Sarutobi shivered at her glowering eyes, frightened at the sudden amount of hatred and killer intent sent from those hazel hues. He raised his hands in clemency, mouthing a 'I didn't do it'.

"Tsunade-sama is pregnant?" Tsume whispered, eyes wide open as she stared at the blond woman.

"Congratulations." Nara Shikaku said and rested his head back on the table with the goal of going back to sleep.

"Since when?"

"A child from Jiraiya-sama?"

The Hyuuga clan head stood up. "I, as the clan head of the Hyuuga, believe the child if it were to be a male, to marry my-"

Tsunade slammed her hands down on the table, breaking it in half. This made the room became suddenly quiet. She looked from one person to the other, until her eyes were fixed with Hiashi's. "If I remember correctly, you were one of the members who wanted me dead. Marriage proposals are out of the question." She snarled through clenched teeth. She then looked at the elders. "You won't control me as you would desire. This is none of your business so shut your mouth before you regret it."

Saying that, she stood up from her chair and walked to the doors. Slamming them open, she walked out.

Jiraiya sighed. "Don't take it personally. You know, mood swings-"

"JIRAIYA!"

He winced at the angry tone of his lover and decided to follow her. He turned around for the last time. "But I would take those words seriously. Just for your own safety."

Tsunade stood in the shower, leaning forward, hands pressing against the front wall, providing much needed support. Her eyes closed, the showerhead directed at the top of her head, hot water cascading down over her body. She knew that by agreeing to come back to Konoha, things like these would happen. Not that she had been waiting for a pregnancy (indeed, it had taken them by surprise). She had never liked the elders, even sometimes she had heard Sarutobi complain about his former teammates. Who wouldn't.

But then the fact of the Hyuuga clan head, Hyuuga Hiashi. He was the worst of the council members. He had _dared_to ask for marriage! That had made her want to crush his throat against the walls. He, who had been the first to agree with death sentence, wanted her child to _marry_his daughter. She growled; she wasn't going to allow something like that to happen.

She heard the shuffle of the shower curtain and felt the presence of someone behind her.

"Trying to calm down?" he said. "Somehow," she replied, the word basically falling out of her mouth, and no there was not anything good about it. "What are you doing?" she said. There was no reply. She sensed him moving felt his hands on her head, massaging her scalp and temples. He was right behind her, their bodies barely touching. He reached up and unhooked the showerhead so it dangled on its hose, spraying into the bottom of tub. He took her shampoo and began to lather up her golden hair, massaging again as he had done before.

"I hate it," she mumbled, not much force left in her words, still supporting herself on the front wall of the shower.

He massaged the top of her head, then, with both hands on either side of her head, he massaged back from her temples, behind her ears and down to her neck. "You're really tense, Hime." He worked his hands down her neck, rubbing the sore muscles. She sighed, craning her neck lower.

He reached for the showerhead. Holding it in one hand, he used the other to gently tilt her head down, proceeding to massage and wash away the shampoo from her hair. Once the last of the lather slid down the drain, he began to paint her body with the aimed the hot water at the base of her neck, and then he swept it from left to right then back again, working slowly out over each arm then back to her neck. He started down her back, lower and lower with each pass. Her eyes still shut; she concentrated on the hot water splashing and streaming down her body, shoulder blades first, then middle back and finally her lower back. He switched the showerhead to slow massage when he reached her lower back and pointed the streams at the base of her spine and slowly traced her spine up to the base of her neck then back again.

The water stopped and he hooked the showerhead back to its place. The soft clean smell of soap reached her nostrils as he began to pour some on his palms. He sighed, and began to stroke her soft skin with soapy hands, starting with her right arm, which, with along with her left, still held up the front wall of the shower. He rubbed his hands up her arm to her shoulder then kneaded it back down to her hand, completely covering her arm in rich, aromatic suds. He repeated this on her left arm and then concentrated on her neck and back.

"What's the matter, Hime?"

"All of these… how they had reacted to…" She tilted her head back, breathing in the deep, fresh clean smell of the soap, her mind following his caring palms lower and lower on her back, punctuated by his dancing fingers.

He ran them across her svelte silhouette, slightly grabbing her widened hips, rubbing them to follow the pattern of her curved, sensual spine.

"To our child? What do you care of what they think?" He chuckled. She felt his hands slide back and forth over her shoulders, fingers tracing soft lines, massaging and rubbing.

She frowned slightly. "I'm worried they'll-"

She was interrupted when his lips met her flesh, leaving a tingling sensation where her pulse vibrated against the neck. "Don't be. Nothing's going to happen." His voice became soft and soothing. "I'm not going to let them get close to you or Naruto without my permission. I'll protect you."

He reached and stopped to knead and massage the soft mounds of her ass, then continued his journey toward her feet. He began with her right leg, caressing the top of her thigh, then the hollow of her knee, lower to her firm calm, and finally her ankle.

"I'm not that weak, Baka. I can take care of myself." Her voice was merely a whisper, as the lively feeling of freshness lingered inside her nostrils.

Now her left leg, starting from the ankle, up to her firm calf, her knee coming next, all the way up to her thigh.

"I know that, but…" His hands traveled up her thighs to her slightly bulging stomach. "What about this little one right here? Do you think it can kick like its mother?"

"He will. And soon. Just waiting for the kicking to start." He chuckled.

She released the front wall to stand on her own and turned to face him. Her body was fresh and clean.

She chose to keep her eyes closed, focusing on the hot steam and the aroma of the soap, breathing in deep. She felt his hand on her face, fingers tracing her eyes and nose, then her cheekbones, stopping to caress her full lips with an especial interest, and chin. He pour more soap on his palms.

Next, the cool soap touched her cheek, applying small circles, the smell so fresh and intense. The circles continued across her forehead then other cheek, then a line drawn down the bridge of her nose and two lines across her chin. He tilted her head back, and gently passed his fingers over the delicate lines of her neck, down to her elegant collarbone.

"I'm excited for another baby around the house." He murmured. She smiled.

He next washed her chest, just above her breasts, long strokes back and forth from shoulder to shoulder. Raising his hand in the middle of her chest just above her breasts, the soap slowly slid to his index finger, lazily dripping down. She felt as the soap slid between her breasts, traveling slowly at first, gravity adding speed. It slithered down her rounded stomach, just to the left of her belly button, hitting the top of her thigh. There the sloppy liquid slipped between her legs and traveled the rest of the way to the tub floor on the inside of her left leg. He did the same thing again, this time over each breast, depositing a healthy dollop of soap. She felt his hand delicately spread the rich stream of aroma out, his fingers dancing around her already erect nipples. Pouring more soap over her chest, he proceeded to massage her breasts. Her body was tingling again but for a very different reason.

"You know… Naruto and Shizune are not coming home until nine o'clock."

She pressed her hands back against the wall, a content smile drawn in her soft lips. "And what are you thinking about, my lovely pervert?"

He leaned forward, seductively running a sudsy finger over the line of her firm jaw. "I have you for three hours alone. All for myself." He whispered into her ear, watching her stir at his provocative words.

She craned her neck and for the first time opened her eyes, feeling his hands travel down to her hips. Dark hues stared back at her, making her throat itch at the alluring intensity that emanated from them, just like so many times before.

He lathered his hands once again and returned to her body, starting just below her breasts on the top of her stomach. He knelt down, planting a soft kiss over her belly button. He washed in circles, around and around, inch by inch, working his way down, his free hand following close behind. The lower he got on her stomach the smaller the circles. Her breath was beginning to shorten as he neared her female status, the anticipation starting to take over. He reached her abdomen, just above her womanhood, then stopped.

He looked up at his lover, and she stared back at him, lust filling their gaze. "What do you say?" She merely drew a smirk and once again closed her eyes.

Unhooking the showerhead, he switched to her left thigh, starting high on her leg. Sensually washing the soapsuds away from her flawless skin, he would leave a amorous, almost imperceptible little kiss on the now cleaned area. He passed the showerhead up and down from the top to her knee on the outside working in, his free hand soaked on soapsuds. As he neared her inner thigh, she involuntarily opened her legs, her sex already beginning to throb. His hand slid up and down, barely brushing against her lips before sliding back down to her knee. He moved down to her calf, her body aching, wanting more. He bathed her calf and then washed her ankle.

She steadied herself on his shoulder as he picked up her foot, massaging and bathing it. He splashed water on it to rinse off the soap, avoiding her from slipping. She then lifted her right foot so that he could begin his soapy ascent up her right leg.

"I'm in love with this aroma." He whispered. She felt as he lathered up her calf, his hand working its way up her thigh. "Honey and almonds." She had tilted her head back, so wet strands of golden hair fell down her svelte form. Delicately he took her right foot, planting a kiss on the tender, soft sole. "Lovely. Just like you."

He started rubbing on the outside once more, long strokes from her knee to the top of her thigh. She opened her legs a bit more, his fingers dancing up and down her inner thigh during a path on fire, just brushing her throbbing sex.

Her eyes still closed, she felt him stand in front of her. He placed a hand just above her womanhood and with simple wrist movements began to wash it, sliding his fingers deep between her legs, then back to her bulging stomach. Her nipples were on fire, her sex throbbing as his free hand caressed her waist, his lips up in her neck, his hot breathing over the birth of her pulse. She found herself rocking her hips in the opposite motion of his caring hand, back and forth. Then he stopped.

Her knees buckled a little when he removed his hand; she had been pressing down so hard.

She stood there waiting, breathing heavily, craving for his touch. Then she felt the soft hit spray of the shower on her forehead. He rinsed her off, spraying her whole glorious body, the water and soap cascading down her wet skin. He rinsed off her face, then his attention went to her chest above the breasts. He rinsed each breast individually with great care, his free hand teasing. She hissed in bliss as his mouth covered each nipple, licking, sucking, nibbling them, sending waves of pleasure down to her already wet, dripping cavern.

He rinsed her bulging stomach, pausing briefly over her moist sex before continuing to wash her slender thighs, down her legs to her curled up toes.

Breathing heavily, she turned around and clamped herself once again against the wall, her achy body beginning to shake. She felt the spray on her neck, how he tangled his free hand on her soft hair, how he sent hot water tracing down her spine so smoothly and so slowly she became impatient. His other hand slid down her back, caressing her shoulder blades, rinsing the soap from her back. He sprayed down over her ass, rinsing and massaging each cheek with the following free hand. He rinsed each leg next, from the top to the bottom, fingers dancing on her wet skin as they sent chills up and down her arched back.

He placed the showerhead in its cradle above her, the hot, pulsating water spraying them. He then graved her hips, turning her body to face him. Her back met the wall.

Then he leaned closer, and their noses touched. His breathing became slow and serene as it brushed her cheeks in a soft tickling sensation. He breathed deeply and laughed. She frowned, impatient, wanting his touch so badly. But then he leaned even closer, and skimmed his lips against hers in a soft but intense caress.

Suddenly he pulled a feral grin. Roughly and taking her by surprise, he lifted her lower back up and she quickly wrapped her long legs around his waist, nails digging in his wet, broad shoulders. His throbbing groin was nestled between them, so she lifted her body.

Her breathing became heavier and erratic, ready to welcome his already bulging member into her moist cavern. She groaned slightly, feeling his arousal pressing against the folds of her sex. He traced the lips with his member, smirking as she whimpered in protest. He rubbed the tip up and down the groove between her thighs, slowly, _very slowly_, separating her swollen, exterior lips. She felt this and couldn't take it anymore.

She immediately pressed back, taking him deep inside her, pushing down hard on him. This made him groan as he gripped her buttocks, digging his fingers on the soft flesh in bliss. He grabbed her hips and began to move her body up and down, hard and deep inside her. She met each one of his thrust by pushing hard against him, arms wrapped around his neck as he held her tightly against his body, listening to her soft moans and purrs against his ear.

Harder and faster, he pummeled into her, starting to sweat from the steam, the sweet smell of soap lingering in the air. Her nails were now deep buried into his shoulders, as she bit his collarbone, sending a spasm through him. Her sex was on fire and her nipples burning, her breaths hot and heavy against his neck. He reached for her buttocks, gripping each cheek for more advantage and drove his throbbing member harder and deeper inside, as she moaned and winced at each impaling thrust.

He felt as she squeezed him roughly, and he drove into her even deeper, clenching his teeth as he began to climb to the climax with her.

They moved together, against each other; she hugging him tight with arms and legs as he kissed her fiercely. The coil tightened and tightened, so violently she threw her head back, her sweaty face contorted by the pure bliss of the moment. She cried out his name in passion as she came, tightening the walls around his member.

"Jiraiya!"

Hearing his lover scream his name and feeling her release, made him groan and thrust faster. Convulsing as she experienced explosive waves of pleasure, his cock swelled to inhuman proportions, sending a spasm that ripped through his body. In one final thrust, he came, sending his thick, creamy seed into her moist cavern. Their juices mixed, sliding down their legs in lazy paths as their orgasms burned down.

They stood that way for a minute, both beginning to breathe heavily. He slowly slipped out of her as so not to hurt her, placing her legs down. She sat down for a moment, watching him trying to catch his breath.

She used the wall to help herself stand up. He smiled and hugged her waist tightly. She fell into his arms, the water splashing in her hair, heavy drops rolling down her chin. Leaning down, he caught her lips in the flight, kissing her deeply and fiercely. In such possessive, dominant way.

"I love you." He murmured in her ear, stroking the back of her golden head.

She closed her eyes, taking in the baronial scent of his skin, feeling the water pouring down their touching bodies. "I love you too."

Naruto came running happily inside the mansion, a grin spread over his lips.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!"

"Naruto!"

Shizune was behind him, closing the door as she sighed in contentment. It had been an exhausting day and coming back home felt just great. She followed the bouncy boy to the living room.

There she found them, Jiraiya leaning towards Naruto in amusement as the boy began to tell what he had done through the day, excited and screaming. Tsunade was next to Jiraiya, curled up in a corner of the couch, a soft smile in her face as she sipped from her tea cup.

"So you had a good day, Naruto." She said, reaching a hand to ruffle his hair.

He beamed at her, nodding vigorously. "I have two new friends, Kiba and Shino, and they are a lot of fun! I also met some dumb, show-off boy named Sasuke, whom I don't like one bit. He's says he's the best because he's from the Uchiha clan. Who cares? Humph."

"Oh well, just go out with your friends and forget that Uchiha boy." Jiraiya said, leaning back on the couch. He turned to Shizune, who had sat on the couch in front of them. "What did you two do?"

"Oh, we had fun playing hide and seek in the park, didn't we Naruto-kun?" She replied. He nodded.

"That's good to hear." Tsunade sighed. She placed the cup on the table and stirred. "Sorry Shizune, but I just couldn't help myself and I have already eaten. There's food on the kitchen for both of you."

When Shizune and Naruto were gone, Tsunade sighed again. "I'm tired."

He laughed. "So am I." Mischievously, he winked at her.

Rolling her eyes, she stood up heavily. "I'm going to bed, and no." She added, pushing him back on the couch. "I'm going to sleep." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Good-night Baka."

He shook his head to the sides, watching her walk away with a smirk playing on her lips. This woman was so sensual he was lucky enough to have her. The way she moved, the way she smiled. The way she whispered in his ear after long hours of pleasure, how she whispered an 'I love you', so softly and so caringly he could barely hear it.

And he loved the moments where he'd watch her profile, the adorable growing bump in her stomach. How every day she would frown at her rounded stomach, caressing it as she stared back at him, asking with unsureness if she was attractive.

He would walked to her, wrap his arms around her, and whisper she was the most gorgeous being ever born, saying pregnancy was a intimate state of a woman's life, like when a flower blooms and shows its golden petals in all their glory. She would smile back and kiss his cheek.

He was in love with a golden goddess.

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry for the wait, but I have a lot of exams. I almost never get free time to write…**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be finished, but trust me, I'm not abandoning the story. =)**

**Thanks for reading, and review!**

**Senju-HiMe**


	18. The Academy

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Naruto looked at the other kids around him. He felt very small and alone as all them knew each other. He sank lower into his chair. For being the first day in the Academy, it sure wasn't as exciting as he thought it'd be. Crossing his arms, he huffed.

He could see Sasuke, the boy he had met two months ago, sitting down all cool as the girls sighed around him. _What makes him so special? _He was actually jealous, everyone was paying him attention while he stood there all by himself.

"Hey Naruto! I didn't know you were going to the Academy!" Looking up in surprise, he watched as Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru sat next to him.

Naruto grinned brightly. "I didn't know you were coming either! It's nice seeing you again."

"Yeah. Where were you for the last two months? We haven't met since then!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Oh well, it's a long story…"

**-Flashback-**

_Naruto groaned and threw himself to the grass, exhausted. In front of him was Jiraiya, who looked at him with reproaching glare. _

"_Naruto, we've just been an hour training. Weren't you _super_ excited to do so?" _

"_I'm tired. It's really hard to fight you Tou-san… and you're mean" He grunted._

_Jiraiya tapped the ground in impatience. "Of course it is! That's why you must train harder!" He exclaimed, kneeling down in front of his son. "And I'm not that mean… Imagine your mother training you instead of me. Then you would die of exhaustion."_

_A shiver of fear ran down Naruto's spine. "Oh yeah." Standing up, he took the kunaii from the ground and faced his father. "I'm ready."_

_Then he charged. In half a second he was on the ground. Again._

"_What a knucklehead. For God's sake Naruto, don't come to me without thinking an strategy beforehand."_

"_I know, I know!"_

_Tsunade was inside the house, laying down on the couch. From there, she could watch her son and lover training on the garden. She sipped some of her tea, sighing in contentment. _

_Being pregnant was that bad. She didn't have to do anything, as they didn't let her. She tried to look really upset, but the truth was that she was pleased about it. She was a lazy ass._

_She sighed again and sank deeper on the couch, stretching her arms. _

_Also, coming back to the village hadn't been such a bad idea. Even though she was still pissed about the meeting they had had with the clan heads and the Hokage, she had to admit that in the past days they hadn't needed to worry about anything regarding Naruto. That was nice._

_Looking back at them, she watched as Naruto fell once again. And this happened again and again; the boy couldn't even get close to the Sannin. Tsunade frowned. She and Jiraiya would have a talk later; he couldn't be so strict. _

"_Tsunade-sama."_

"_What is it?" Tsunade looked up to see Shizune staring down at her with a serious expression._

"_You know I was cleaning the rooms?" _

"_Yes, yes. Even though I told you not to do it." The blonde responded._

"_Well… I was in Naruto's room concretely." She seemed worried._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I… I found something which I believe will interest you." She said delicately, as if choosing the words to say it carefully._

_Confused, Tsunade sat down properly on the couch. Shizune's hands were behind her back hiding something. She reached a hand towards her, demanding what she had._

"_Give it to me."_

"_But please, Tsunade-sama, don't do anything stupid." When she saw the blonde glaring at her, she rectified. "What I mean is, don't do anything you will regret later."_

"_Shizune, I'm loosing my patience…" She was, indeed, getting mad. _

_Taking a deep breath, Shizune gave her what she was hiding. Arching an eyebrow, Tsunade looked at her, confusion all written over her face. "What the hell is this, Shizune? Why are you giving me _this_?" She hissed angrily._

"_Please, calm down." Shizune took a step back._

"_What the hell, Shizune!" She shouted, standing up. "Why are you giving me one of Jiraiya's crappy book?" _

_The young woman raised her hands in clemency. She shook her head in ignorance._

"_Why would this be in Naruto's roo-" Then realization hit her. "Oh God, oh God. I'm going to kill him… I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" _

_Then in a flash she was gone._

"_Stand up Naruto."_

"_Tou-san, I'm-"_

"_JIRAIYA!" _

_Both man and boy looked back to see the blond Sannin walking towards them madly._

"_Tou-san, what did you do?" Naruto asked, glaring at his father._

"_Hey Hime, my love." Jiraiya greeted her, waving a hand. "Shouldn't you be resting and-"_

_He couldn't finish the sentence as her fist connected his cheek, sending him flying against a tree._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" She grabbed him by the collar, her face a few inches away from his. She put the book in front of his face. _

"_Please Tsunade-sama, be gentle!" Shizune screamed, running toward them._

_Jiraiya widened his eyes. "Oh no."_

_She slapped him with the book. "Oh yes! Now mind to explain? Why was this crap in Naruto's room?"_

_He tried to escape from her iron grip, but she tightened it. Gulping, he raised his hands in front of his face to protect himself. "You see, Hime… It's not what you think, for real! I don't know what my book was doing there!"_

"_Yes you know, Tou-san. Don't lie to Kaa-san! You read me a chapter from that book every night!"_

_Tsunade glared at Jiraiya. Eyes piercing his, she hissed. "You're so dead."_

**-End of Flashback-**

"And so Kaa-san grounded me. But I still don't know why, so don't ask me." Naruto said as a matter of fact.

"Your mom is scary." Kiba said, his eyes wide in fear. "Just because your dad used to read you a book?"

"Yeah. The story was really funny, though I didn't really understand it."

The Inuzuka boy looked down at his dog, which was resting on his lap. "And we thought Kaa-san was the scariest of the world…"

"You get used to it. Actually, I wouldn't like if Kaa-san were to be different. I like her this way!"

Kiba grinned. "Me too! Anyways, let me introduce you to my friends. You will get along pretty well!"

The blond grinned back. "Yes!"

* * *

_Please Kami, protect me from this woman. _

"JIRAIYA!"

The called man gulped. "Love, wait a sec-"

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"I'm almost done!" He shouted back. With the plate in one hand, and the other one holding a cup of tea, he ran to put everything on a tray. He then stumbled with something on the floor, falling down, the cup breaking into pieces; the tea alll over the kitchen floor. _Oh crap._

"What did you break?"

"Nothing love, nothing!"

Cursing, Jiraiya took another cup and began filling it with more tea, glad he had made extra. He put it down on the tray and rushed to the bedroom, careful to not to trip over this time. When he opened the door, he found her laying on the bed, her head resting on white, cushy pillows. Glaring at him dangerously, she sat with her back resting against the headboard.

"What took you so long, baka!" She growled, demanding with impatient hands the tray.

"Geez Tsunade, keep it calm. And why don't you make your own breakfast? I'm tired of doing it!" He complained, placing the tray on the table next to the bed.

Suddenly, Tsunade grabbed him by the collar, pulling him closer to her. Then she glared at him, rage all over her look. He gulped. "If it wasn't for you stupidity and imprudence of not wearing a condom, we wouldn't be in this situation right now." She hissed, sending shivers down his spine. "So now, grow up and be a real man. Four months left, so bear with me. If you don't, I'll force you to."

Then she let him go, making him stumble and fall to the floor. When he looked up at her again, she was happily eating her breakfast, the plate placed on top of the bump of her belly. Grinning, she leaned towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips, making him even more confused.

"Can't understand you, woman." He muttered, standing up.

"It's easy. Mood swings, hormones, you know… that's pregnancy." She stated as a matter of fact. Bored, she looked at the food in front of her. "I'm not hungry anymore. You can take it away."

"_What?"_

"You heard me."

Groaning, Jiraiya grabbed the tray and walked to the door. He knew better than have an argument with her; she always finished hitting him.

"Leave the tea, baka!"

With a harsh thud, he placed the cup on the table. "Again, how much time until you deliv-" She glared at him. "Never mind."

* * *

Umino Iruka opened the door of his class to see it full of kids that ignored him and kept talking excitedly. He walked to the middle of the class and cleared his throat loudly, making them looked at him surprised.

Then they were all silent.

Iruka looked at them, one by one. He could recognize the clans which they belonged to, except for a few of them. They were all paying him attention, sat down on the chairs and watching him with intense, excited eyes.

Taking a chalk, he began writing his name on the board. He turned again to face them when he finish.

"As you can see, my name is Umino Iruka. And from now on, you will call me Iruka-sensei." He ran his eyes over the class. "Understood?"

"Yes, Iruka-sensei."

He smiled. "Alright! Now that I've introduced myself to you, I want you to do the same thing." He pointed a boy in the first row. "Why don't you start?"

All of them did so, standing up, saying his name and family which they belonged to. When Uchiha Sasuke stood up to tell about himself, girly squeals all over the room were heard.

Then it was Naruto's turn. He stood up with confidence. "My name is Senju Naruto. My Kaa-san is Tsunade and my Tou-san is Jiraiya. I have a sister, she is Shizune. We have just moved to Konoha, but it's nice being here. I like orange and ramen. That's all!" He sat back, grinning.

Iruka looked at him with narrowed eyes. _So this is the boy everyone's been talking about… The Sannin's son and the Kyuubi container? _

"Thank you, Naruto. Who's next?"

* * *

Tsunade looked around, wrapping her slender arms over her bulging stomach. Her look ran over the faces of fathers and mothers who were waiting for their children to come out of their first Academy class. She sometimes could feel their look upon her. It wasn't news the Sannin were back, but still, as they walked through the streets they'd look at them, especially at the blond boy at their side.

_What do they care? _She glared at them, intimating, until they looked away.

Then the bell rang and children began to run out of the building wild, screaming and laughing out of joy. She watched as mothers hugged their children tenderly, as the fathers ruffled their hair and asked them how it had been.

She wished Jiraiya was with her, but he had been called by the Hokage, and so he couldn't be here. She also wished she knew why he had been called so urgently.

"Kaa-san!"

Tsunade turned her head to the source of the sound and saw him running to her arms.

"Naruto, how's been your first day?" Tsunade asked, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. When she let him go, she cupped his cheeks, caressing his hair lovingly. "Did they treat you well? I hope so, because if-"

"Kaa-san, I'm fine!" He laughed. "I've meet a lot of new people thanks to my friend Kiba."

"Really? Glad to hear that." She kissed his left cheek and took his hand.

Naruto looked around. "Where is Tou-san? And Shizune nee-chan?"

"Your father has a really important meeting and so he can't be here. But he told me he was really sorry about that." She added as the kid began to sadden. They began to walk. "Shizune is at home. I tried to bring her here, but she wanted to make you some really good ramen for dinner."

His eyes widened and he grinned brightly. "She is? Yes!" He jumped in joy.

"E-excuse me, N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned around to see the Hyuuga heir, Hinata, stand in front of him. "I haven't really met you, b-but, just wanted to say hello."

"You are Hinata, right?" The boy grinned. "Nice to meet you!"

She smiled shyly. "Same here-"

"Hinata!" The girl turned around, startled. It was his father, who was looking in her direction madly, his shout full of demeanor. "Come here!"

"H-hai Otou-sama!" She made a reverence. "Good-bye Naruto-kun. Excuse me Tsunade-sama." Then she ran away to his father.

Tsunade frowned, narrowing her eyes at the Hyuuga leader. Naruto's laugh made her look down.

"She is weird, isn't she?"

The Sannin hit him in the back of his head, angry. "Don't be rude!"

He glared at her, rubbing his head. "….You're mean."

"I am. Now, let's go."

* * *

Sighing, Jiraiya closed the door behind him. He took out his shoes and put down the keys. It was really, really late. But he had had to stay with Sarutobi to finish off some documents that needed to be read. He was glad he wasn't the Hokage. _Poor Sarutobi-sensei._

Sighing again, he opened the door that lead to the king-sized bed that he shared with her fellow Sannin. He could see her laying there, with the moonlight touching softly her body. Even under the thin blanket, he knew she was naked. One of her legs was uncovered, allowing all his thoughts run wild as he could see the curves of her well-toned ass.

Smiling, he took off his own clothes, letting them fall on the ground with a soft thud. He laid down next to her carefully an embraced her small figure, hands over her stomach. Breathing hotly on her neck, his lips skimmed her skin, leaving little, faint kisses where they touched.

He watched her stir under his touch. He pulled her closer to his body, hands caressing her long, creamy legs. She opened her eyes softly and smiled.

"How was it?" She whispered with a sleepy tone.

"Oh, it was alright… I'll tell you tomorrow."

Hugging his neck, she snuggled closer to the heat that emanated from his body and sighed. Her eyes closed down and her breathing began to slow down as she commenced to fall into a sleep-

"Jiraiya, what do you think you're doing?" She growled.

"Can't I say goodnight properly?" He mumbled, one hand groping her ass.

"Oh yes, but not if it's five in the morning." She pushed him aside and turned around.

Chuckling, he went towards her. "Oh, c'mon woman!"

"No."

With a smirk, he pulled the blanket away from her.

"Jiraiya!" She hissed, glaring at him. "I'm trying to sleep here."

Wider his smirk and with a cunning look, he pressed his body against her and began kissing her back-

There was a loud sound. Muttering things angrily, Tsunade grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her body, giving her back to the man that had just been hurled against the wall.

_Where did I get myself into? _

**- Hyuuga Compound, in the morning - **

Someone knocked on the door. "Excuse me Hinata-sama, but your father has requested for your presence."

Hinata was sitting down in front of the mirror brushing her shiny, black hair. Putting the brush down, she looked at the man curiously. "All right." She stood up and followed him.

"Otou-sama, you asked for my presence?" She made a reverence in front of his father, who was sitting on a chair in front of a desk full of scrolls.

Hyuuga Hiashi looked up from his study to stare at his oldest daughter. "Yes. I wanted to speak with you."

"Of course, Otou-sama."

He stood up from the chair and dismissed the people from the room. When they were all gone, he walked to the girl. "It's about the boy in your class, Naruto."

Her eyes widened. "W-what about him?"

"I want you to stay away from him. Do you understand?"

"Yes. B-but why? H-he is nice."

Her father placed a hand over her shoulder. "It's a long story, and something that doesn't have anything with you. That boy means harm to you. I want you to be safe. You know that, right?"

She nodded feverishly, bangs from her hair hiding her watery eyes. "I-I do.

"Glad to hear that." He walked back to his chair, a firm smile drawn in his face. "Now leave."

Making another reverence, she walked to the door to leave before her father called her again.

"One last thing. If he ever comes to talk to you, you must tell me. Understood?"

She began to quiver, hands clutched together. Raising her head, she opened the door. "Hai."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I'm sorry I haven't uploaded for almost a year, but there has been a lot of stuff going through my life these months, and I haven't been able to do anything. **

**I hope this chapter makes up for all the wait. Even though it might be a bit too short and with mistakes (I'm really rusty with the writing right now, and English isn't my native language).**

**It's everything really complicated right now for me, but I promise I will try to upload sooner. Please, forgive me.**


	19. Life in the Village

19.

"Did you see how Sasuke-kun looked at me?" Ino squealed, a dumb grin on her lips.

"He didn't look at you Ino-chan, he looked at me!" Sakura replied, sticking her tongue out at the blonde.

Ino narrowed her eyes. "Who would want to look at you, billboard forehead? Especially Sasuke-kun."

The pink-haired girl glared at her classmate. "Last time you promised you wouldn't call me that!"

"I don't remember saying such a thing."

Hinata, who was sitting behind them, sighed. "Please don't start a fight."

Both girls looked at her, surprised. "Hinata, I didn't know you were here." Ino exclaimed, giving her a grin. Sitting next to her, she took a bite of her sandwich. Sakura followed her and sat on the other side of Hinata, taking a sip of her apple juice. "We were talking about the amazing Sasuke-kun, what do you think of him?"

Hinata looked down, intimidated by their stare. "Um, well. I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know? He's super cute! All the girls think so."

Hinata was about to say something, when she saw the boy he had met before named Naruto walk to them. Remembering her father's words she stood up apologizing, and hurried to sit far on the corner. The other two girls didn't pay her attention, already falling into a senseless conversation about Sasuke.

Naruto, who watched the girl leave, frowned in confusion. He had met her before, and she seemed nice to him. _What did I do? _Shaking his head, he looked at the two girls in front of him and grinned. "My name is Naruto! Who are you?"

Both girls stared at Naruto for a long time, somehow confused. Then Ino cleared her throat and answered slowly. "I'm Ino and this is billboard- I mean, Sakura."

"I've never seen you before, are you from Konoha?" Sakura asked, looking at the newcomer amused. They watched as he narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Kaa-san says I was born in the village, but it's the first time I've lived here. My family moved to a new house three months ago... I don't have many friends yet, so I wanted to say hi because I didn't know you." Naruto grinned, hands on the back of his head.

Ino crossed her arms. "Uh-huh. Are you from a clan?"

Naruto frowned, apparently confused. "Clan? What is that?"

Both girls widened their eyes in surprise. "You don't know? I'm from the Yamanaka clan, specialized in the mind." She explained, emphasizing by pointing at her blond head. Then she thrust her chin towards Sakura. "Sakura is a Haruno, but comes from a civilian family. She doesn't have a clan, because her parents aren't specialized in anything; they aren't even ninja."

"Or like Sasuke-kun," Sakura continued, "he's from one of the most powerful clans; the Uchiha. They are super strong, and so he is too. He's amazing!"

"Kaa-san is strong too!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "She sometimes scares me, and even Tou-san -who is strong but not as much-, but I'm used to." He then pursed his lips in thought. "My name is Senju Naruto because Kaa-san's last name is Senju… I don't know if I'm from a clan or not." He shrugged.

"Naruto!"

The blond looked at Kiba, who was waving his hand to catch his attention. "What are you doing? You have to come here, we're teammates for the next project, let's go!"

"I'm going!" He turned his head to the girls, who were now glaring at Kiba for interrupting them. "Sorry, I got to go!"

They watched him leave. "What do you think of him, Sakura?"

"I like his hair." She answered. "But he doesn't seem as strong as Sasuke-kun."

Ino snorted, somehow trying to look offended. "He wishes he was like him."

* * *

"_What?_"

Jiraiya sighed. "You heard me."

The blond Sannin gritted her teeth, hands clenched into fists. She looked at him in disbelief. "How could you say _yes?"_

"It's really important." He replied, putting inside a bag a fishnet. "Besides, we should help on anything. You are alive thanks to them."

"Well excuse me?" She cocked an eyebrow, irritated. "I'm strong enough to take care of myself without a worry or doubt. And what do you mean with 'important'?" She said incredulously. "To escort a lord? Three weeks on a mission? You're one of the Sannin! How could you accept _that_?"

He shrugged, looking at her with a small smile on his lips. "C'mon woman, don't be mad. He's going to pay a lot, actually."

"Damn, what do I care about that! Money, money, money. What a lame excuse, Jiraiya." She laid down on the bed carelessly, rubbing her temples. She closed her eyes and sighed, exhausted. "We don't need it."

Placing a soft hand on her forehead, he sat next to her. "Having a headache?"

"Wish it was only that." She snorted sarcastically. She opened her mouth to say something else when suddenly she arched her back, a gasp escaping her lips.

"What's wrong?"

"Just the kicking… This one right here is getting stronger." She panted, hands on each side of her stomach.

He frowned. "Is that normal?"

She flashed him a glare. "Of course it is." She huffed, somehow offended. "I'm thirty-six weeks… The baby started kicking when I was fifteen weeks, remember?"

He laughed. "Oh yeah, I do actually. Naruto thought you were growing an alien or something when he saw that little foot planted inside your stomach." He snickered, placing a soft kiss on her belly.

"He didn't talk to me for a week."

"And remember that time when he was scared of you?"

She rolled her eyes, a coming playful smile endangering her serious expression. "Explaining to a kid how babies are born without being too graphic is… a hard task."

-flashback-

"_I still don't understand." The boy complained, furrowing his eyebrows, a puzzled look on his face. _

_For a second Tsunade looked up from the book she was reading. After feeling for a long time her son's eyes upon her, she sighed. "What don't you understand, Naruto?"_

_He seemed thoughtful, bemused. With his finger, he pointed his mother's growing belly. "That."_

_Hissing, she slightly smacked him on the back of his head. "What do you mean by _that_? It__'__s not a _thing,_ it__'__s a baby!"_

_He ignored her warning hiss and came closer to her. He frowned even more. Something was missing. "I know."_

"_Then what's the problem?" _

_Looking at her very seriously, he crossed his arms around his chest. "Why is a baby inside you? Your tummy is too small, and babies are big-"_

_The realization hit him._

_His eyes widened in size, his mouth opened as he gasped dramatically. _

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Frowning, Tsunade reached forward but he took a step back. _

_He was breathing heavily, his chest up and down as he tried to suck up the new information. He closed his eyes to calm down, and when he did, he came closer to her and placed a hand on her stomach while the other took one of her hands. Taking a deep breath, deadly serious, he stared at her eyes, blue hues dazzling. Then, slowly, carefully, he confirmed it. _

"_You ate him."_

_She blinked twice, not quite understanding_. "_What? How could I eat- Hey! where are you going?"_

_He had run to the hallway and burst open the door that led to his parents' bedroom. "Tou-san! Wake-up!" He ran to the bed, stressed out. Crawling onto his father's side of the bed, he climbed on top of him. He pulled the blanket off of his face and commenced to shake his shoulders, jumping on his back and screaming into his ear. "Tou-san!" _

"_Naruto? What the hell are you doing?" Jiraiya groaned annoyed, placing an arm around the boy._

"_Tou-san, you _have _to wake-up, now!" He screamed, frightened._

_Jiraiya sighed and gently pushed Naruto onto the other side of the bed. "Please Naruto, I've just come back from a mission. I need to rest."_

"_Kaa-san ate a baby!" He screamed, frightened._

_Popping one eye open, he raised an eyebrow, amused. "What are you talking about?" _

"_You know!" He rushed, mimicking with both hands a swollen belly in front of his stomach._

_It began as a soft chuckle, but it quickly turned out into a hoarse, loud laughter. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Jiraiya grinned, from time to time letting a chuckle out; his chest had begun to hurt from all the laughter. When he finally calmed down, the Sannin placed a hand on the boy's head. Naruto stood there, in front of him, glaring at his father, not understanding his response to his statement._

"_What's so funny?" Then his eyes widened. "You knew?"_

"_Listen Naruto, do you really think your mother would eat a baby?" Naruto tilted his head, doubtful. He sighed. "Come with me."_

_Taking his hand he led his son to the other room, where he found her lover sitting on the couch, already digging the book. She looked up for a moment._

"_Shouldn't you be resting, Jiraiya?"_

"_Tsunade, haven't you told him about pregnancy?"_

_She clicked her tongue, offended. "Of course I have! But his kid forgets everything I teach him. How could you even ask me that!"_

"_Then why would he think you ate a baby?" He replied, a playful smile on his lips. Naruto was hiding behind him, afraid._

_Tsunade blinked perplexed. "Well, How should I know?" She raised her eyebrows, as if waiting for a coherent answer. "You are the one who put all these mad ideas inside the boy's head." She shook her head to the sides. "He's too much like you when you were a child."_

_He narrowed his eyes. "Should I get offended after hearing that?"_

_She lifted her hands, eyes closed and eyebrows raised, a light smirk playing on her lips. "Just saying."_

_He opened his mouth to reply when Naruto tugged on his pants catching his attention. "Tou-san!" He pointed at Tsunade while hiding behind Jiraiya's wild hair. "She eats babies!"_

_Jiraiya rubbed his eyes and grunted something, feeling suddenly tired. "Naruto, that's not true." He kneeled in front of Tsunade and signaled the boy to sit down next to her. "Let me explain it to you since it seems your mother -who's actually specialized in this matter-, doesn't know how." He ignored her warning hiss and just smiled mischievously. Clearing his throat, he placed a hand on her belly. "You see Naruto, when a man and a woman love each other, they decide to consume their passion with the most wonderful, blissful-"_

"_Oh, cut it out already, Jiraiya." Tsunade snapped, swatting away his hand. She rolled her eyes. "Don't start with your poetic talking." She then looked at Naruto. "Listen, I don't eat babies, alright? So take that idea off your head, because it doesn't make any sense. At all. Next, this baby right here," Taking his hands she placed them on top of her stomach. "is not… is not formed yet. He -or she-, needs to be inside me for a while to finish being done before getting out, do you understand?" _

_He nodded. "And how does a baby get there?"_

_She cleared her throat, feeling suddenly awkward. "My belly is…um, like an oven, alright? And this baby right here is like… a cake. And so dad has to put inside of me the right ingredients to start making… a nice cake. And when the time comes -after nine months-, the cake is made; the baby is born."_

"_So…" Naruto began, frowning. Both of his parents looked at him, expectant. "When you eat a cake… you're eating a baby?" He gasped and covered his mouth with his hands, horrified. "I ate cake last night."_

_Before any of the adults could say a word he ran out of the room, screaming in terror. They heard the door of his room close shut. For a minute or two they were silent._

_Then behind her Jiraiya snorted. She turned around brusquely, hazel hues giving him a deathly glare. "Well, you think you could have done better or what?" She hissed, irritated._

"_No, no." He tried to rectify between muffled chuckles, gently patting her shoulder. "You did great."_

_-_End of flashback-

"Anyways," She added standing up with great difficulty. After stretching a bit, she walked to the mirror and started to comb her hair. Looking at him through the mirror, she grimaced. "It's going to be boring without you around." When she finished, she put the brush down and went back to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she sat on his lap. "I don't know anyone besides Sarutobi-sensei."

Arms around her waist, he smiled. "Can't be that bad, right? Shizune is still here."

She huffed, exasperated. "It's not the same. She's young and she's got mates from back then at the Academy, while I'm here all by myself, the only one of my age."

"Whatever, you're pretty much like a twenty-something years old woman, with that stupid jutsu." He mocked, poking the diamond on her forehead with his index finger. "By the way, it won't that bad for me. Spend three weeks away from the moody Tsunade? Seems more like a vacation to me!"

She growled and slapped him on the back of his head. "How dare you say that to me,you idiot!"

He covered his face with his arms, trying to protect himself from the woman on top of him, her killer intent suffocating him. "Oh, c'mon woman, just kidding!" He somehow escaped her hold and went to the other side of the bed.

"It isn't funny!" She made an attempt of going after him but decided to leave him. Groaning, she walked to the bathroom. Before closing the door behind her, she sent him a deathly glare. "I want you to buy all the groceries while I take a bath. And if you don't I'll-"

"Alright, alright." He raised his hands in clemency. "Don't worry, I'll do so."

Fuming, she slammed the door close behind her. Sighing, he scratched the back of his head, tired. "Two months, Jiraiya… just two more months."

* * *

"What do you think of this Jiraiya-sama?" Shizune asked, pointing at a necklace from the other side of the window. He walked to her and crossed his arms, a thoughtful expression drawn on his face.

"Hmm, too cheap for her."

The young woman raised her eyebrows in surprise. "_Too cheap_, you say? Have you looked at the prize?" She said incredulously, wondering if he had gone mad.

"Ah, Shizune." He laughed patting her back. "Tsunade isn't referred as 'hime' for nothing. She is actually a princess, a real one. She's been always accustomed to have what she wanted; her family was damn rich."

"But still, it's really beautiful."

He shook her head, signaling with his hand to leave it. "Once, when we were young, I tried to give her a gift. It was really simple; at that time my salary was really low. She didn't even try it on." He said, chuckling.

She raised an eyebrow, bemused. "And you weren't hurt?"

He gave her a crooked smile. "Why? I've always known Tsunade was an impudent child."

Sighing, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go and buy her some flowers, alright? It's easier and she'll love them. I'll help you choose the right ones."

* * *

"These are gorgeous, Jiraiya. Thank you." She murmured, giving him a quick kiss. Heading to the kitchen, she put the bouquet of flowers in a vase now full of fresh water. He silently followed her.

Sighing, she placed the vase on a table and turned around. One hand on his chest and the other one on his neck to pull him closer, she leaned forward and kissed him, gently yet still giving him a passionate kiss. It was deep as his hands traced down her body to her hips, leading her to the sofa, hovering over her.

"What are you doing?" She laughed, hands rubbing his back.

He gave her a feral grin. "Afraid of trying new things?"

"If that means the possibility of being caught by Shizune and Naruto, then yes." She smiled and pushed him away.

"Don't be silly, they're not here."

He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her again. She pulled her face away from his.

"Stop, Jiraiya. I'm not in the mood right now."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow while drawing an impish smirk on his face. "Aren't you the one who always ends up begging for-"

"Jiraiya." She warned, huffing slightly. "Don't push it. And this position is really uncomfortable for me right now."

"Alright, alright." He pushed himself from the couch. "And what do you want to do now?"

"Nothing." Tsunade reached a hand towards him impatiently. "For now, just help me stand up."

_How did I get myself into this?_

* * *

"And how's life with Tsunade-hime?" Sarutobi wondered, glancing at the Sannin for a moment.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, an exasperated smile on his face. "Didn't know women could be that much of a trouble."

The Hokage chuckled and shook his head. "Look at you, everyday you look more like those lazy asses of the Nara clan." Putting the pet down, he crossed his arms and leaned back on the chair to stare at his student. "Is something wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything."

Jiraiya sighed and gave him a lopsided grin. "It's nothing. You know better than anyone else about how dangerous a pregnant woman can really be. And how she can easily change her mind."

"I do. Believe me, I do." He shuddered involuntarily at the memory of his loved one years ago.

Jiraiya sighed. "First she really wants something, and when you give it to her, a second later she's screaming at you to take it away. Should I be worried about her loosing her sanity?"

The Hokage lazily waved a hand at him. "Hormones and such. It'll pass away."

"Talking about hormones, aren't pregnant women supposed to crave for sex? Because unlike what it's said, Tsunade has been avoiding it for quite a few months. And when it does happen, it's all awkward and not so great, as I have to do all the job since she's supposedly too tired." He muttered. Looking up at his teacher, he asked, "Did it also happen with your wife or is it only this woman that has gone insane?"

Sarutobi started coughing and blushing, looking away from his student, somehow embarrassed of the current situation. "It was -ahem-, fine. That is, um, perfectly normal. You shouldn't worry."

"I damn hope so, you know how sensitive I am on that matter." He muttered.

"And how's Naruto? Does he already have friends?" The Sandaime inquired, quickly changing the course of the conversation.

"He does. Naruto is really good at making friends. You know how talkative he is. He's alright, loving the village, the Academy."

"Oh yes, about the Academy, how is it going?"

"Really well. It's good we already taught him the basics, it's like he has a very high attention deficiency. Sometimes it drives me crazy." He smiled, remembering something about ramen and a certain blond boy. "Which is funny, because if he really wants something, he will put all his attention into getting it."

"Not a big deal, not surprised. Naruto just learns what he sees; you graduated from the academy at that age, and you weren't any better."

"Bleh, nor was Tsunade." He ratted on, huffing. "She's just as guilty as me."

"At least she pretended to listen, something you never thought of doing."

"I've always hated lying." His voice was loud with arrogance. Hands behind his back, he laid back on his chair.

Sarutobi raised his eyebrows, eyes gleaming in amusement. "Mind to correct that?"

He only answered with a shrug and pulled a mischievous smirk.

"Well, I should go back home. Tomorrow is the mission, and I still have to prepare everything."

"Procrastinating, Jiraiya-chan? That is so you." Sarutobi laughed as his student narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever old man, I should go as soon as I can. Don't want to make Tsunade mad." He waved a hand and exited the room.

"No, you don't want to."

* * *

"What is Tou-san doing?" Naruto demanded with a loud voice.

Tsunade looked down at the boy who was tugging now on her pants. Annoyed, she told him to stop. "He's packing for tomorrow's mission."

His blue eyes widened immensely and his mouth gapped. "Mission? Is he going to fight the bad guys?"

She snorted. "Yes, the bad guys." She responded ironically.

Jiraiya eyed her with a light smile on his lips. "Still mad about that?"

"Of course."

He sighed, shaking his head to the sides. "I can't do anything about it, not right now after I said yes."

"I know."

"Then don't be mad at me." He winked at her and continued looking inside the closet.

She sighed. "You're a lost cause." Even thought she said it a reproachful manner, a smile threatened to appear. "When you're finished come to the kitchen, dinner's almost ready."

He nodded in response and turned back to packing. Tsunade stopped for a second, stared at her lover's back before sighing and taking Naruto's hand. "Come with me Naruto. Help me finish dinner."

* * *

A gentle finger tracing down the muscles of his back make him open his eyes. Stirring under her touch, he felt her smile from above him. Her breathing tickled him as she sighed contently into his ear.

"Already tired at this hour of the night, you old man?" She teased playfully, scratching his back with her long nails, leaving little red marks on his flesh. "Should I then leave you for a younger, stronger man?"

She smirked when he grunted in response, pinching her thigh lightly. Craning his neck to have a better sight of her, he raised an eyebrow. "Are you bipolar?"

She laughed and hit him gently. "No, but you are an idiot. I was never really mad at you."

"Really?" He gave her a crooked smile. "Because those looks you sent me back during dinner say the opposite."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a whiner. I'm here, on top of you, wanting and yet you decide to ignore my need. I thought better of you, Jiraiya."

She had said it with that tone of hers, where words turned into purrs and phrases into sultry sighs. Damn this vixen, evil and mischievous, that made him roll over to meet her lips in a passionate kiss.

"You know, I'm leaving in a few hours." He said breaking the kiss.

She hissed in response and forced him to press his lips back against hers, this time mean and harsh as his hands traveled the well known curves of her firm ass.

"Turn off the light." She breathed out, exhilaration making her shiver.

And so he did.

That night the Sannin fought mercilessly, scraping and biting under the blankets for two hours of nonstop pleasure.


	20. Trouble Arrives

**20. Trouble Arrives**

"It seems Senju Tsunade is in no condition to protect the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki right now."

"What makes you believe so?"

"I'm a medic ninja after all, I understand how human body works." Kabuto replied, sitting down on a chair. "When a woman is pregnant, most of her chakra concentrates inside the womb. It's a basic instinct that serves well to protect the child from harm. It is unconsciously done, and there isn't a known way to change this. Since Tsunade-sama is carrying a child, she won't be able to use it as naturally as before."

"Then all we need is to get Jiraiya of the Sannin far from the village." The woman named Konan said.

A soft chuckle echoed inside the room. All pair of eyes looked at Kabuto.

"That has already been done."

Pain tilted his head to the side. "Mind to explain?"

"Now just wait. You'll see very soon."

* * *

Tsunade was sitting down on a chair in front of her sensei in the Hokage's office looking as bored as ever as Sarutobi told her about political affairs. She asked herself again why she was doing this. Indeed, since Jiraiya had gone to complete his mission, she didn't know how to kill time as she waited for him to come back. So in a mad intention, when her sensei asked her to help him, she agreed without thinking twice.

The Hokage stopped talking to look at her. He watched her prop herself with an elbow and allow her head rest on her open palm. A light, almost imperceptible yawn escaped her lips.

"Are you listening to me?"

She snapped her closed eyes open and cleared her throat. Nodding, she laced her hands around her rounded stomach and signaled with her chin for Sarutobi to continue.

He rolled his eyes and put the pen down. Lying back on his chair he crossed his arms and stared at her. She answered his stare with one of her own, a questioning gesture drawn on her face.

"Tsunade-hime, why did you agree to help me with my work? You're about to fall asleep."

She shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do, actually. Naruto is at the academy and Shizune is hanging out with-"

"different people besides you?" Sarutobi finished for her. Wrinkling a document and throwing it into the bin, he looked at her, a thoughtful expression planted on his face. "I was wondering, have you talked to any other-"

"Are you suggesting I should make friends? With all those… kids?" She snorted. "From my generation, only Jiraiya and I are still alive...Oh, " she smirked, "and Orochimaru."

He ignored her mock and continued to read documents in front of him. "Then I'll assign you a little task."

She narrowed her eyes. "What kind of task, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi smiled deviously. "You will share your shinobi life with younger kunoichi. That way they'll gain the experience of thirty years of work as a Konoha shinobi."

Her eyes widened as her mouth hanged open in disbelief. "What? I am so not doing that!"

"Oh yes, you will because I'm not asking you, I'm actually _ordering _you. I'm your Hokage; you are to do what I tell you to."

"But that's-!"

"Understood?"

"What about Naruto? I can't leave him alone-"

"My assistant will love to take care of him."

"I don't know who you're assistant is-"

"You do. Besides, Naruto is going to be by my side the whole time. Something else?"

She growled and glared at him. She wasn't used to follow what they told her to do. She was the First's granddaughter after all. Hime wasn't just a formality but a real title. Impudent she was; after all, she had her pride.

Huffing, she looked away. "Perfectly, _Hokage-sama_. When do you want me to start?"

He smiled broadly and clapped his hands. "Great then! What about tomorrow? I will send someone to inform you when and where it'll be held, don't worry."

Tsunade groaned and laid heavily on the chair. Closing her eyes, she sighed. "Why are you doing this to me?"

He smiled, amused. "I'm sure you'll end up enjoying it."

* * *

Jiraiya stopped walking to look around. Glancing at the men behind him, he turned around. "It's getting late and we should stop to camp for the night."

The soldiers accompanying the Lord nodded and made the carriage stop.

Everything was soon settled down and they all gathered to dinner, while some soldiers along Jiraiya checked out the zone to make it safe.

From inside the carriage came down the Lord. He sat down on his chair and his table was quickly filled with food. Looking out at Jiraiya, he called him to come closer

"Jiraiya of the Sannin, would you give me the honor to share my wine with you? I was very pleased when I was informed you were going escort me. I've heard a lot of stories of your travels through all lands. Would you mind sharing them?

* * *

Tsunade looked at the women in front of her. She was in a wide room, in front of the Konoha young kunoichi, hands around her belly. All pair of eyes were focused on her; some were surprised, some were excited and others were simply there. They were really young, mostly in their twenties. Sitting down on an available chair beside her, she cleared her throat.

"Some of you may know who I am. My name is Senju Tsunade, one of the Densetsu no Sannin; a kunoichi like you. The Hokage asked me to have a… talk with you, and so that's what we'll be doing for the next hour. You can ask me anything you want, as I believe my experience as a shinobi will help the young ones, make you confident and believe in yourself as a woman in battlefield." She stopped for a few seconds, watching their expressions change to interest. "So, really. Go ahead; ask you want."

One hand was raised. She thrust her chin toward the woman, signaling her to proceed.

"Good afternoon Tsunade-sama. My name is Yaguura Hariko. "What do you think of the choice of having two male shinobi always as comrades?

Tsunade let out a snort. "What's the problem? I mean, we women are capable of handling more than two men at one time. Besides, we all know how immature they can be. They fight over anything, and so you are there to set peace."

"From what I can remember, it was you and Jiraiya the ones that gave me all the trouble. Always bickering, fighting like a married old couple."

Some of the women present laughed as Tsunade narrowed her eyes, glaring at her sensei. "Excuse me, are you female? I don't think so."

"Calm down, Tsunade-chan. I just came to see how you were doing."

"Fine. Thank you. Now leave." She signaled the door, acute and mad.

Once he left after a 'good afternoon ladies', Tsunade sighed and laid back on her chair. "See what I mean? Dealing with this everyday is stressful, yet helpful in the future. Believe me."

"Tsunade-sama, why was Jiraiya-sama and you always fighting, if I may ask?" A woman asked.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. Pointing at her breasts, she said, "because of these. Let me explain. Everybody in this room knows how big of a pervert he can be. When we first met, about 25 years from now, he already was a little perv. He continuously made fun of me since I was flat. I ended up beating him up. He was cruel, and this didn't stop until I was sixteen, when I developed _these._" She smirked. "He knew he had made a mistake from the first day he met me after he saw them for the first time."

"Tsunade-sama, could you tell us your secret?"

"What secret?"

"You know, to have your size!"

"…What do you mean?"

"How did you grow them?"

"How can I have them look like yours?"

"What did you eat during your teen years?"

"Are they real?"

"Please tell us!"

_Oh God. I'm going to kill him._

* * *

"How did it go?" Sarutobi asked as Tsunade entered his office.

She groaned and sat down in front of him. "I knew it would end up the way it did."

"What do you mean?"

"Why does every woman in this world desire to have massive breasts, like I do?"

"I-I- what?" Sarutobi coughed, chocking on his own saliva as he tried to not to look to where she was signaling. He didn't think it would be nice. After all, she was his student.

"I wish I didn't have them. There are a lot of reasons for me to say this. First of all, they draw the attention of every pervert out there. And believe me, you don't want to. Second, do they think is easy to find bras of my size? No way. Third, it's painful. Sometimes I have backache. And last, and probably the most important, it's really, _really _uncomfortable to sleep with these."

"Oh my…" He murmured. He really didn't want to talk about this. "Well Tsunade-chan, I can't really help you since I don't have… eh, your problem."

"And why does everybody think they're fake?" She asked incredulously, ignoring him. "They're real, like you and me. That's a damn fact."

Sarutobi rubbed his eyes, and sighed. Raising his hands, he looked at his student. "Okay, listen. You should really speak about this with Shizune or any other female friend. I already have enough with Jiraiya and his problems."

"Oh really? And what has he told you?"

"…Hm?" _Oops._

"Sensei…" Her sweet voice made him shiver.

"What is it, dear?"

"Tell me, what are his problems?"

_Never again, Hiruzen. Never again._

* * *

"What… what's this feeling?" Jiraiya mumbled, leaning against a tree, his head about to burst as his legs became suddenly weak.

"That, my old friend, is venom collapsing your senses." A familiar voice chuckled.

With great difficulty Jiraiya looked back to see the Lord behind him, giving him a disdainful crooked smile as he took of his hat and long robe, revealing torn skin on arms and neck.

And then Jiraiya understood.

There, in front of him, was one of the Sannin and former teammate, Orochimaru. A long, pale hand commenced to tear off skin, revealing his own white sick flesh, now golden eyes mocking.

"Orochimaru." Jiraiya managed to growl, veins burning in his arms and legs. He could feel his mind fading, falling into unconsciousness as his breathing painfully quickened and his vision became blurry. He found himself falling on his knees, palms against the hard ground. He managed to suppress a scream that urged to escape from his chest.

The raven man gave him a vicious smile, eyes glistening with malice. "Jiraiya, it's always a pleasure."

"Why…? What do you want?"

Chuckling, Orochimaru walked to him. A long, white finer traced the firm line of his jaw, pulling his face upwards, forcing him to look up. "Look at you, so miserable, so weak. Just like years ago, born without talent." He shook his head. "Pathetic."

Scorning, he kicked him on the stomach, making him groan and fall on his back. Jiraiya tried to speak, but his throat was dry and the air hard to inhale. His eyes rolled back, revealing white as he suddenly became deaf, only hearing a ringing sound inside his head, making him cringe in pain.

Before he fell into darkness, he heard his laugh, faint and sick with malevolence.

Then his eyes closed and his body went numb.

* * *

A short, agitated gasp tore the silence of the night.

Tsunade snapped her eyes open, one hand reaching to turn the lights on. Sitting down on the bed she looked at the clock. It said 4:07 am.

Swearing, she stood up and, walking on wobbly legs, she made her way inside the bathroom. After washing her face with cold water, she sat on the bathtub and rubbed her temples in irritation. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she saw six minutes had passed. She cursed again.

Any other person would say the last contraction she had felt were the random ones, those that start at her month of pregnancy. But she wasn't any other person. Being the medic she was, and having the experience she had, she knew they weren't normal. Even if she was 2 weeks from delivering.

"Dumb baby, it's not the right moment." She muttered. Not the right moment when Jiraiya was away in a stupid mission. Not the right moment if it was going to start in the middle of the night; everybody knew how much the Sannin needed her sleep to have a humane attitude in the morning.

Any woman having their first child would be scared, anxious, or at least worried. But Tsunade was way too used to checking and delivering to mind at the moment. So she decided to go back to bed, turned the lights off and tried to ignore the cramps. Laying back against the pillow, she closed her eyes and sighed. _Today's going to be a hell of a day._

* * *

**Drama! Next chapter is going to be a blast. What will happen?**

**And finally, we're getting closer to the deliver, will it be a boy, a girl? **

**Okay, many of you may find the ending strange, since she goes back to sleep. But if you've ever read about pregnancies or ever experienced one, you would know they are very long. The amniotic water doesn't just break (sometimes it even doesn't break in the beginnin) and you have the baby in a few hours. You first have to dilate and it takes time. Pregnant women who are having the first contractions even go to work or do a normal day until they have contractions every 3-5 minutes (that's when you usually go to the hospital to deliver). Just wanted to say this before anyone complains and sees the ending too brusque or _unreal._ **

**And sorry for such short chapter, I just couldn't fill it more, all juicy stuff will be in the next few chapters! :)**

**Senju-HiMe xx**


End file.
